Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle
by MuslimKudou
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya. Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang  ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

DISC : Naruto and Friend milik om Kishimoto tapicerita ini asli milik saya.

Pair : NaruHina

Rated : T

Author : Muslim Kudou

Genre : Friend ship , humor dan Action .

WARNING : Mf kalo jelek , salah tanda baca , alur gaje , dll.

saya baru belajar bikin ff.

Chapter 1 : Orang Yang Terpilih

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kota di Jepang yang terkenal akan keindahan alamnya , yups kota itu adalah 'KONOHA CITY' .  
Sayup-sayup suara kendaraan mulai terdengar di sepanjang jalan 'Konoha City' , menandakan bahwa sebagian masyarakatnya sudah siap melakukan aktivitas sehari hari.  
Suara burung bernyanyi pun terdengar sangat merdu ,seolah olah menambahkan kesan cerah di pagi ini.  
Sementara itu di salah satu rumah yang terlihat tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil , cukup nyaman untuk di tempati oleh penghuni rumah , terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik masih asik dengan mimpinya tanpamemperdulikan sebuah suara yang lebih tepatnya sebuah terikan dari seorang wanita paruh baya beramput pirang sebahu yang memiliki ukuran dada di atas rata-rata.

"NARUTOOO CEPAT BANGUN"

suara wanita itu menggelegar seisi rumah.  
Sementara pemuda yang ternyata ber-nama Naruto itu hanya merespon dengan sebuah erangan halus

"ehhh...".

Merasa tidak di hiraukan oleh empunya nama,wanita itu menghampiri pemuda yang masih terbaring di atas 'futonnya'.

"PLETAK"

sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di surai kuning pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto.

"ittaii,"

"APA YANG BA-CHAN LAKUKAN"

Merasa tidurnya telah di ganggu oleh sang Nenek Naruto mencak-mencak tidak terima.

"twingg"

muncul perempatan di kening sang nenek karna di teriaki oleh cucu tercintanya.

"cepat bangun baka atau kau akan terlambat ke lihat jam sekarang jam berapa".

"ahh sekarang tuh masih pagi tau baru juga jam 07.30..."

1detik

2detik

3detik

load komplit

"APA SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN? KENAPA BA-CHAN TIDAK BANGUNIN NARU DARI TADI".

teriak naruto setelah nyawanya sepenuhnya terkumpul.

tanpa babibu lagi langsung saja Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencucimuka mengingat waktu sudah siang tanpa mempedulikan sang Nenek yang berdiri mematung(bengong) melihat ulah cucu kesayangannya

"hahh,dasar anak itu..."

terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari wanita paruh baya ber-Nama SenjuStunade.

Lima belas menit berlalu kini naruto sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolahnya dan segera bergegas ke ruang makan.  
di comotnya roti bakar dan langsung berlari ke luar rumah

"Ba-chan aku berangkat dulu"

# Unknow place#

di sebuah tempat lebih tepatnya di sebuah planet yang jauh dari Bumi terlihat dua orang pria sedang berbincang.  
dari raut muka kedua orang itu seperti sedang dalam keadaan genting.

"Eagle keadaan di sinih sepertinya semakin gawat saja"

ucap pria berjubah putih di bagian perut dam punggungnya serta hitam di bagian lengan dan pundaknya.

"kau benar Tiger,planet kita sekarang sudah di hancurkan oleh Madara dialan itu"

jawab pria satunya yang memakai jubah merah di bagian perut dan punggungnya serta hitam di bagian lengan dan pundaknya.

"Dan sepertinya target Madara selanjutnya adalah planet Bumi"

lanjutnya lagi

"Kau benar Eagle sebaiknya kita cepat mencari orang yang terpilih untuk melindungi Bumi".

Usul Tiger.

"Ya lebih baik sekarang kita bergegas"

setelah itutiba2 kedua pria itu berubah menjadi dua buah cahaya dan terbang menuju Bumi.

# with Naruto#

Sementara itu Naruto terus memacu sepedanya menuju sekolahnya.

# Naruto POV

saat sedang terburu-buru memacu sepeda ku tiba-tiba saja perasaan ku jadi tidak enak.

"CKIITTT"

suara rem sepeda ku saat ku hentikan laju sepeda ku.

Ku perhatikan sekeliling ku , langit yang tadinya cerah sekarang jadi gelap tapi bukan mendung biasa.  
burung-burung yang tadinya nyaman di sarangnya masing-masing kini berterbangan kesana kemari seperti mereka sedang mencari tempat untuk sembunyi.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres"

gumamku pelan sampai cukup pelan untuk biasa di dengar orang yang lewat di sekitar ku.

Benar saja tidak lama setelah itu terlihat sebongkah bola api sebesar roda mobil jatuh dari langit mengarah ke sebuah gedung.

"Apa itu? Apa itu meteor ? "

hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut ku.

"BOOMMM"

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah sebongkah meteor menabrak sebuah gedung.

Orang-orang berlarian tak tentu arah mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.  
tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri terlihat seoarang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender sedang terjatuh,badannya terlihat bergetar karena takut.  
Kualih kan pandangan ku ke arah meteor yang sedang mengarah ke gadis itu.

"CELAKA , HINATAAA AWAASSS!"

langsung saja ku berlari ke arahnya kuraih badannya,ku peluk dan ku jadikan badanku sebagai tameng.

setidaknya cuma itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk melindungi gadis yang ku cintai.  
Sebelum meteor itu mengenai badan ku dan Hinata tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua.  
kupejamkan mata ku pasrah apapun yang akan terjadi.  
tapi tidak ada apapun yang aku rasakan.  
tidak ada sakit sama sekali di badan ku.  
apa karna terlalu hebat efek dari meteor itu hingga tubuh kami(aku dan Hinata) langsung hancur tak berbekas.

"Namikaze Naruto bukalah mata mu"

sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.  
Kuberanikan untuk ku buka mata ku,hanya putih pemandangan yang ku lihat setelah ku buka mata ku.

"Di manah ini ? Apa aku sudah mati ? "

pertanyaan itu yang pertama terlintas di fikiran ku.

"kau tidak perlu tau di manah ini dan kau masih hidup"

suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Siapa kau dan di manah ini ?"

teriak ku sambil ku perhatikan sekelilingku.

"Namikaze Naruto kau adalah orang yang terpilih".

"Jangan bermain-main dengan ku , siapa kau , tunjukan wujud mu?"

terlihat sebuah cahaya terang di depan ku dan hinata.

"Namikaze Naruto kau adalah orang yang terpilih , mulai saat ini kau akan melindungi Bumi dari monster yang ber-Nama Uchiha Madara,dan mulai saat ini kau adalah 'KAMEN RIDER EAGLE' ".

Setelah mengucapkan itu cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuh terahir yang ku lihat sebelum pingsan aku memakai sebuah 'Belt' aneh di pinggang ku dan sebuah 'Jam' aneh di tangan ku,di dalam jam itu terdapat setumpuk kartu di dalamnya.

# NATUTO POV END

TBC

yups itu dia chapter 1 sudah saya ketik.

kalo masih banyak kesalahan di sanah sini mohon maaf karna saya author yg baru belajar.

ok see you next latter.


	2. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

Chapter 2 : HENSHIN

Seminggu setelah terjadinya hujan meteor yang melanda Bumi,tapi beritanya masih saja hangat jadi perbincangan di sosial media seperti Surat kabar , Televisi , bahkan Radio pun ikut tak mau ketinggalan menyiarkan kejadian yang cukup menggemparkan seluruh dunia.

Bagai mana tidak menggemparkan , hampir seluruh permukaan Bumi mengalami hujan meteor yang terjadi seminggu silam.

Tak ada satu orang pun bahkan satu negara pun yang bisa menyimpul kan penyebab terjadinya kejadian yang merugikan seluruh dunia baik dalam segi materil dan segi psikis.

Bahkan Amerik yang di gadang-gadang merupakan negara tercangginh di dunia pun hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang karna di buat seperti negara yang paling lemah teknologinya.

Para ilmuan dari berbagai negara negara berkumpul untuk saling berlomba-lomba mencari penyebab kejadian seminggu silam.

Entah untung atau tidak Naruto yang hampir mati saat hendak menyelamatkan kekasihnya,pasalnya tidak ada luka berarti yang dia alami hanya saja dia sempat trauma yang mengharuskan dia berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit selama lima hari.

Beruntungnya lagi tidak ada lecet atau apapun yang d derita sang pujaan hatinya.

#Konoha City

Hari dimana sudah seminggu setelah insiden hujan meteor yang melanda Konoha,aktifitas mulai berjalan normal seperti biasa,meskipun masih berserakan puing-puing reruntuhan gedung di sanah-sinih.

Sebagian penduduknya pun sudah mulai melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Ada yang ke kantor,ke pasar tapi ada pula yang lebih memilih memperbaiki rumah mereka.

Di sebuah rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze terdapat dua orang atau lebih tepatnya satu orang perempuan paruh baya dan satu orang pemuda sedang duduk manis di meja makan menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Naruto kau yakin hari ini mau masuk sekolah?" terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya menandakan bahwa dia hawatir pada cucu satu-satunya.

"Iya Baa-chan aku yakin"

Sebenarnya Naruto juga tau neneknya cuma hawatir tentang dirinya,tapi bagai manapun juga Naruto sudah besar,dia merasa perhatian keluarga satu-satunya itu terhadapnya terlalu berlebihan.

Toh dia juga sudah merasa sehat.

"Haaahh...y sudah kalo menurut mu seperti itu".

Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari wanita paruh baya itu karna cucunya yang selalu saja tidak mau di manja.

Katanya 'seperti anak kecil saja'.

"Ya sudah Baa-chan aku berangkat dulu,aku tidak mau mmbuat Hinata-chan menunggu ku terlalu lama".

Naruto beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya.

#Hyuga Mansion

Di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dan megah terlihat seorang gadis ber-mata amethis dan berambut indigo sepunggung sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ya dia sedang menunggu sang pujaan hatinya.

Hari ini mereka sudah ada janji berangkat sekolah bersama.

meskipun rumah tersebut masih sangat kental dengan model Jepang kuno tapi tak cukup untuk mengurangi kesan megah pada rumah milik keluarga Hyuga itu.

Keluarga Hyuga memang merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang apalagi di Konoha,terbukti dari berbagai macam perusahaan nya tersebar di seluruh plosok Jepang.

Bahkan baru-baru ini mereka baru saja membangun sebuah perusahaan di bidang ekonomi di negara 'Patung Liberty'.

Dari jauh terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrib bermata blue saphire terlihat sedang menngarah ke gadis itu.

"Ohayou Hina-chan"

Sapa sang pemuda saat sampai tepat di depan sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinta.

Hyuga Hinata merupkan anak tunggal dari Hyuga hiasi dan Hyuga Hikari (OC) satu-satunya heires yang kelak akan mewarisi semua harta ayahnya.

"O-ohayo mo N-naru-kun"

Jawab Hinata seperti biasa dengan gaya gagapnya.

Bukan karna apa-apa dia gagap seperti itu,tapi karna dia cukup pemalu.

"Ah kau ini lucu sekali Hina-chan,masa sama aku saja kamu gugup seperti itu"

Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyum dan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chuby sang kekasih karna bagi Naruto sifat pemalu Hinata itu menambahkan kesan imut di matanya.

"A-ano N-na-ru..."

Ucap hinata yang mukanya tambah memerah karna Naruto.

"Ah sudah ayo kita berangkat Hime atau nanti kita akan terlambat".

Belum sempat hinata menyelesaikan bicaranya tapi langsung di potong oleh Naruto.

"..."

Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

#Unknow place

Di sebuah gua yang entah dimanah terdapat puluhan atau bahkan mungkin hingga ratusan mahluk aneh atau monster.

Di depan mereka duduk seorang atau lebih tepatnya monster yang menyerupai orang sedang duduk dengan santai di singgasananya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Madara-sama?"

Ucap salah satu prajurit setianya kepada pemimpin yang ternyata bernama Madara itu.

"Obito kau kirim salah satu anak buahmu untuk turun ke bumi mencari 'Eagle Power' .

Karna dia akan sangat mengganggu tujuan kita".

Perintah Madara pada Obito salah satu prajurit setianya yang kini berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Baik Madara-sama"

"Monster Belalang kau turun ke bumi dan segera cari 'Eagle Power',ingat jngan sampai siapa saja yang menghalangi mu".

Perintah obito pada salah satu anak buahnya monster yang berbentuk seperti belalang itu.

"..."

Dan hanya di balas sebuah anggukan oleh monster belalang itu.

#KSHS

Suasana di kantin pada saat jam istirahat memang sangat penuh.

Antrian panjang tercipta oleh anak-anak kelaparan yang berniat membeli maknan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Di salah satu meja dekat jendela terdapat beberapa siswa sedang menikmati makanan mereka sambil berbincang.

"Nwalutwo kau swuudwah sewhat?"

Ucap anak berbadan gendut yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut nanas.

"Ooyy Choji kalu mau ngomong tuh telan dulu makanan mu"

Ucap Naruto sweetdrop melihat kelakuan teman gendutnya yang sedang menyantap Ramen Miso.

"Ck mendokusai.."

Siapa lagi kalo bukan si jenius tapi pemalas kelas akut Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh iya Naruto apa yang terjadi sama kau dan Hinata saat hampir terkena meteor?"

Tanya salah satu anak yang di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tato segitiga kebalik berwarna merah,si maniak anjing Inuzuka Kiba.

"Entahlah lah aku juga tidak tau".

Jawab naruto dengan gaya jari telunjuknya yang di ketuk-ketuk kan ke keningnya seolah dia sedang berfikir.

Tentu saja Naruto bohong pada teman-temannya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Yang aku ingat aku sudah ada di rumah sakit". Tambahnya lagi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu bel tanda jam pelajaran di mulai kembali pun berbunyi.

Mereka semua berbondong-bondong menuju kelas mereka masing-masing kalo tidak mau terlambat masuk dan di hukum suruh mengepel seluruh koridor sekolah yang luasnya cukup membuat mereka pingsan kelelahan.

Di kelas .1 Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang serius memperhatikan guru berambut silver melawan gravitasi sedang menerangkan tentang pelajaran kimia.

Satu jam setengah mereka berkutat dengan buku dan pensil,dengan rumus kimia yang cukup membuat kepala mereka mengeluarkan asap,ahirnya bel pulang pun terdengar nyari di seluru bangunan KSHS termasuk di kelas Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oke anak-anak segera masukan perlatan kalian dan jangan lupa kumpulkan PR kalian besok" ucap guru mereka.

"Hina-chan kita pulang bareng ya!" ajak naruto pada kekasih hatinya.

"I-iya N-naru-kun".

#with Naruto dan Hinata

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang menyusuri jalan Konoha City .

Hinata yang duduk manis di boncengan sepeda Naruto,serta Naruto yang sibuk mengayuh sepedanya.

Sesekali perjalnan pulang mereka di warnai dengan bercanda atau lebih pada Naruto yang bercerita tentang kejadian lucu dan Hinata yang menanggapi dengan tertawa pelan.

"TOOLOONG!"

"ADA MONSTER"

"KKYYAAA"

Saat sedang asik bercanda tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari orang-orang yang berlarian tak tentu arah.

Ternyata penyebabnya adalah seekor(?) monster yang sedang mengamuk di sebuah taman.

#Naruto POV

Saat aku dan Hinata sedang asik becanda tiba2 kulihat banyak orang yang berlarian tak tentu arah.

Teriakan-terikan minta tolong pun terdengar di sanah sinih.

"TOOLOONG!"

"ADA MONSTER"

"KKYYAAA"

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke seekor monster yang sedang mengamuk di taman.

Dalam sekejap mata tiba-tiba monster itu menghilang entah kemanah.

''Kemanah perginya monster jelek itu?''.ungkap ku pada diri sendiri.

Kurasakan badan Hinata bergetar memeluk ku dari belakang.

'Ugh sial'

"Hinata-chan kamu tidak apa-apa?" . ku alihkan pandangan ku ke arah ku usap ranbutnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Naruto-kun A-aku T-takut.. Hiks..hiks.."

Ucap hinata sambil terisak.

Ku biarkan sepeda ku begitu saja dan langsung ku peluk tubuh Hinata.

Kulihat monster itu muncul lagi tepat di belakang Hinata yang sedang ku peluk.

Monster itu mengayunkan tangannya berniat untuk memukul hinta.

Sebelum tangan itu menyentuh Hinata segera kubalikan badan Hinata dan ku jadikan badan ku sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Hinata.

'BUGGHH'

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai punggung ku.

Seketika aku dan Hinata yang masih ku peluk melayang terlempar ke depan menerima pukulan kuat dari monster itu.

'Uhhukk'

Darah segar keluar dari mulut ku.

Ku lihat Hinata yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"HINATA"

"HINATA"

"AYO BANGUN JANGAN MENAKUTI KU"

Teriaku pecah saat melihat hinata yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke arah monster sialan yang beraninya menyakiti orang yang ku sayang dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan tatapan membunuh.

"KONOYAROOO"

teriaku pada monster itu.

Ku raih tas ku dan ku ambil sebuah 'BELT' dan sebuah slot kartu.

Ku pasangkan 'BELT' itu ke pinggang ku dan ku pasangkan slot kartu di tangan kiriku.

Ku ambil sebuah kartu bergambar 'Elang' berwarna merah di bagian badannya dan hitam di bagian sayapnya.

Ku masukan kartu itu ke dalam 'Slot Card' yang ada di 'Belt' .

Terdengar suara mesin saat kartu sudah masuk

'SCAN CARD'

'FLAME ON'

'CHARGGGGG CCCCOOMMPLIITT'

Ku tekan tombol merah yang ada di sanping 'Belt' itu.

"HENSHIN"

Tiba-tiba tubuh ku bercahaya dan setelah cahaya itu hilang ku lihat tubuhku berbalut sebuah armor.

Di bagian Dada dan Punggung ku berwarna Hitam, di bagian Lengan serta Perut ku berwarna merah api, di bagian Dada sebelah kiri ku terlihat ada sebuah huruf 'E' berwarna emas , ditangan kanan ku memegang sebuah pedang berwarna merah api.

Ku berlari ke arah monster itu dan ku ayunkan pedang ku mencoba menebas kepala monster itu.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Mampukah Naruto yang kini telah berubah menjadi KAMEN RIDER EAGLE untuk mengalahkan monster yang kini di hapadinya?

Dan bagaimanakah nasib Hinata?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE !

TBC

Yupzz itu dia chapter dua sudah keluar .

Maaf kalo jelek dan tidak seperti yang readers harapkan.

Setelah baca mohon masukannya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Yupszz se you next latter.


	3. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 3

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE :

Naruto yang marah karna Hinata di lukai oleh monster ahirnya menggunakan kekuatan 'Belt Rider' sehingga merubah dirinya menjadi 'Kamen Ride Eagle'.

Chapter 3 :

Pertarungan Perdana : Kamen Rider Eagle VS Monster Belalang

''Hyaaattt..."

Kamen Rider Eagle berlari ke arah Monster Belalang.

Tepat di depan Monster Kamen Rider Eagle mengayunkan pedangnya mencoba menebas kepala Monster itu.

'Trang'

Suara benturan antara Pedang Eagle Sword beradu dengan tangan sang Monster bergerigi yang kuatnya bukan main.

Ya Monster itu berhasil menangkis tebasan 'Eagle Sword' menggunakan tangannya.

Tak cukup sampai di situ,merasa serangannya berhasil di gagalkan oleh sang Monster, Kamen Rider Eagle mengayunkan 'Eagle Sword' nya vertikal ke arah badan monster itu.

'Trang'

Dan lagi tebasannya berhasil di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Monster itu menggunkan tangannya yang di posisikan horisontal di depan badannya untuk menghalau tebasan 'Eagle Sword'.

Kini giliran sang Monster yang coba menusukan tangannya ke arah perut Kamen Rider Eagle,tapi sayang sang Monster harus berlapang dada karna serangannya mampu di hindari dengan mudah oleh Kamen Rider Eagle dengan cara memiringkan badannya ke kanan.

Nelihat kesempatan saat Kamen Rider Eagle lengah sang Monster coba menendang kepala Kamen Rider Eagle.

'Bugghh'

Tendangan itu telak mengenai kepala Kamen Rider Eagle yang tidak sempat menghindar.

Alhasil dia pun terhempas ke belakang sejauh tiga meter karna saking kuatnya tendangan monster itu.

"Urgh"

"Oy Monster jelek, cukup kuat juga kau"

Sementara itu Monster itu tak menanggapi sedikit pun pujian dari lawannya.

Kamen Rider Eagle bangkit lagi.

"Oy Monster jelek buruk rupa apa yang kau ingin kan menyerang Bumi?".

Sekali lagi Kamen Rider Eagle coba memancing emosi Monster itu.

"Cih. Bocah ingusan seperti mu tidak perlu ikut campur urusan ku".

Mendengar dia di ejek Monster itu pun mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja itu urusan ku . kau sudah beraninya mengganggu ketenangan Manusia Bumi dan kau telah beraninya menyakiti orang yang ku itu adalah urusan ku".

Ucap Kamen Rider Eagle kesal.

"Cih banyak omong kau bocah ingusan".

'Hyyaatt'

Monater itu berlari ke arah Kamen Rider Eagle.

Sekuat tenaga dia coba memukul menendang,tapi dengan mudah semua serangannya di tangkis dan di hindari Kamen Rider Eagle.

Melihat kesempatan terbuka saat Monster itu menyerang nya membabi buta Kamen Rider Eagle langsung menebaskan 'Eagle Sword' dua kali ke arah Monster membentuk huruf 'X'.

'Crash'

'Crash'

Dua tebasan telak mengenai nadan Monster itu sehinggal membuatnya mundur ke belakang.

'Ughh'

Rintih Monster itu.

"Cih sialan kau bocah".

Tidak terima dirinya terkena serangan lawannya,Monster itu coba menyerang kembali lawannya.

''KONOOYARROOO''

'TRANG'

'TRANG'

'BUGH'

Sebuah pukalan mendarat di perut sang Monster membuat dirinya terpental ke belakang.

"Baiklah kita ahiri ini sekarang juga Monster jelek".

Ucap Kamen Rider Eagle sambil mengambil salah satu kartu bergambar sebuah pedang yang di lapisi api dari slot cardnya.

Di masukannya kartu itu ke slot card yang ada di pedangnya.

'LOCK CARD'

'CAARRRGGHH CCOOMPPLLIIT'

Suara mesin terdengar saat kartu di 'Edagle Sword' yang di pegangnya berlapis api yang menjilat-jilat.

Di tebaskannya dua kali pedang itu ke arah sang monster membentuk huruf 'X' .

"FINALY ATTACK"

"EAGLE FIRE"

Teriak Kamen Rider Eagle saat menebaskan pedangnya.

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

suara tebasan pedang itu terdengar.

"ARGHHH"

"SIALAN KAU KAMEN RIDER EAGLE"

teriak sang Monster yang terahir kalinya.

Kamen Rider Eagle membalikan badannya memunggungi sang Monster, dan..

"BLAMMM"

Ledakan kecil terjadi menandakan Monster telah kalah dan hancur.

Kini Naruto yang sudah tidak terbalut Armor Rider nya berlari menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak di tanah tidak jauh dari tempatnya bertarung tadi.

"Hahh...Sukurlah ternyata Hinata hanya pingsan".

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata hanya pingsan.

Di bawanya Hinata ke rumah sakit dengan cara di gendong ala bridal style.

#Rumah Sakit Konoha

Di salah satu ruangan rawat di rumah sakit konoha terdapat seoarang gadis berambut indigo sedang terbaring pingsan di ranjangnya.

Di sebelahnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan setia menjaga pujaan hatinya itu.

Terlihat jelas di wajahnya ke hawatiran akan keadaan gadis yang dia cintai.

Mata sang gadis menampakan pergerakan tanda dia akan membuka matanya.

#Hinata POV

Ku buka mataku pelan-pelan.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih.

'Ah aku di rumah sakit ya'

Fikir ku saat ku pertama kali membuka mata.

Berat yang ku rasakan saat ku coba menggerakan tangan kanan ku.

Ku alihkan pandangan ke arah tangan kanan ku,ternyata ada seseorang yang tidur dengan posisi badan duduk di sebuah kursi dan kepalanya ke ranjang yang ku tempati.

Tangannya menggenggam dengan erat tangan ku seakan dia tidak mau sedikitpun kehilangan diriku.

"Naru-kun"

Ya itu adalah Naruto-kun,orang yang selama ini aku sayangi.

Dia terlihat sangat hawatir akan keadaan diriku.

Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi ku memanas.

Ke letakan tangan kiri ku di surai pirangnya,ku elus dengan lembut takut membangunkan empunya.

"Enghh"

Terdengar erangan halus saat Naruto-kun mulai membuka matanya.

#Hinata POV END

"Ah Hinata-chan kau sudah sadar?"

"Kapan kau sadar?"

"Kau mau apa Hina-chan? Mau minum? Atau mau makan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang langsung keluar dari mulut Naruto saat melihat Hinata sudah sadar.

Sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-kun,aku juga sudah sadar dari tadi kok"

Jawab Hinata dengan lembut untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu yang sangat hawatir terhadapnya.

"Ah sukur lah kalo tau Hinata aku sangat tidak mau kau tidak mau kehilangan mu".

Ucap Naruto mengutarakan kehawatirannya.

"M-ma'af S-sudah memb-buat Naru-kun hawatir"

Ucap hinata merasa bersalah karna membuat Naruto hawatir.

"Ah sudah lah Hina-chan tidak kamu minta maaf ? Lagian wajarkan aku hawatir melihat orang yang aku sayang terluka?".

Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap rambut indigo menenangkan Hinata.

'BRAKK'

Pintu di buka dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto kaget.

"Hinata kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa?"

Tanya Neji sambil meneliti setiap inchi tubuh Hinata.

Sedangkan naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Neji.

#Markas Madara

Di sebuah gua markas para Monster terlihat seorang pemimpin mereka sedang marah-marah karna monster yang dia perintahkan mencari 'Eagle Power' telah gagal.

Dan yang lebih membuat dia marah adalah ternyata 'Eagle Power' itu berubah menjadi sebuah 'Belt' yang bisa merubah manusia menjadi 'Rider' yang sekarang di miliki pemuda SMA.

"Obito,kau perintahkan anak buah mu yang lebih hebat untuk mengbil 'Belt Rider' dari bocah duren itu"

Perintah Madara pada Obito.

"Baik Madara-sama"

Jawab Obito penuh hormat pada Madara.

"Monster Scorpion kau sudah dengar kan perintah Madara-Sama?"

Tanya Obito pada salah satu Monater yang berbentuk Kalajengking yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Monster itu.

Lalu Scorpio berdiri bermaksud untuk pergi melaksanakan perintah tuannya itu.

"Tunggu"

Suara Madara meng instruksi Scorpion supaya berhenti.

"Jangan sampai gagal atau kau akan ku bunuh".

Lanjut Madara dengan seringai terkembang di bibirnya.

#With Naruto

Kini naruto sudah pulang dan berada di kamarnya.

Dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang berukuran sedang sambil memperhatikan sebuah 'Belt' yang ada di tangannya.

Fikirannya melayang entah kemana,terbukti dari pandangannya yang terlihat kosong.

"NARUTO"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang ternyata suara dari 'Belt' yang di pegang Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto.

"NARUTO"

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya Naruto pada suara itu.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Eagle,aku adalah nyawa dari 'Belt' yang sekarang sedang kau pegang".

Suara itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang lebih ringan.

"Naruto,mualai sekarang kau adalah pelindung dan penyelamat Bumi . Nasib Bumi ada di tangan mu Naruto. Monster yang kemarin kau lawan itu adalah salah satu Monster suruhan Uchiha Madara,Monster terkuat yang bermaksud menguasai seluruh galaxi. Dan tugas mu sebagai Rider adalah melindungi Bumi".

Terang suara itu pada Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa yang harus aku laku kan...?"

"Apa yang harus di lakukan anak SMA seperti ku untuk melindungi bumi ini ?"

Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Berjuanglah bersama ku , bertarunglah bersama ku Naruto".

terasa saat setelah suara itu mengatakan apa yang harus di lakukan oleh Naruto .

"Apa aku bisa melakukan itu?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada putus asa seakan dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Aku hanya bocah SMA"

Tambahnya lagi.

"Ya kau bisa Naruto,yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri,yakinlah bahwa kau mampu untuk melindungi Bumi dan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi mu".

Kata suara itu penuh keyakinan sehingg membuat semangat naruto bangkit lagi.

"BAIKLAH DENGAN INI AKAN KU LINDUNGI BUMI,AKAN KU LINDUNGI ORANG-ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGI KU".

Teriak naruto penuh keyakinan dengan semangat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya yang membara.

Bagaimanakah nasib Bumi selanjutnya?

Mampukah Scorpion memgambil 'Belt Rider' dari Naruto?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE !

TBC

Yosh capter 3 sudah keluar.

Maaf kalo hasilnya jelek dan kurang memuaskan readers.

Maklum saja saya author yang baru belajar bikin fanfic.

Setelah baca mohon masukannya.

Ok see you next latter!


	4. NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE Chapter 4

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Pertarungan Pertama antara Naruto yang berubah jadi Kamen Rider pun telah selesai di menangkan oleh Naruto.

Hinata pun ternyata hanya pingsan.

Naruto yang sempat merasa tidak mampu untuk mengemban beban sebagai pembela bumi pun kini telah yakin dan semangat untuk melindungi Bumi dan orang-orang yang berharha baginya berkat 'Eagle Belt' yang menyemangatinya.

Chapter 4 : Hanabi

Pagi hari di sekolah terpavorite di Jepang nampak sudah mulai rame.

Satu persatu murid mulai datang ke tempat mereka akan menuntut ilmu.

Di kelas .1 terlihat mulai ramai oleh celoteh murid perempuan yang memang terkenal suka ngegosip itu.

Di barisan paling belakang tengah terlihat seorang murid berambut nanas sedang asik tidur di atas mejanya.

Kalo melihat kelakuan bocah itu kalian jangan heran,dialah Nara Shikamaru si jenius yang pemalas.

Di sebelah kana Shikamaru seorang murid dengan badan di atas rata-rata atau bisa di bilang gendut sedang menikmati keripik kentangnya.

Siapa lagi di kelas itu yang gendut kalo bukan Akimichi Choji.

Di depan meja Shikamaru dan Choji sedang duduk seorang murid dengan model rambut coklat jabrik dan dengan dua buah tato kembar di masing-masing pipinya berbentuk segitiga kebalik,si maniak anjing Inuzuka Kiba.

Di sebelah kanan kiba sendiri terdapat bangku kosong karna pemiliknya belum berangkat.

Di barisan nomer tiga paling kiri telah duduk seorang murid bergaya rambut seperti pantat ayam bermata onix kelam yang mempuat siapapun yank melihat matanya pasti akan terpana,si pangeran es Uchiha Sasuke.

Lima menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran pertama siap di mulai masuk seorang siswa laki laki berambut pirang jabrik dan seorang siswi perempuan berambut indigo.

Yupzz Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata.

"OHAYOU MINNA"

Sapa atau lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto saat masuk kelas dengan tak lupa sebuah Senyum tiga jarinya yang membuat siapapun merasa nyaman.

Sementara Hinata hanya berjalan dalam diam karna malu di perhatikan murid sekelas.

"Oy Kiba tumben sekali kau tidak membawa akamaru ke sekolah".

Tanya Naruto pada teman sebangkunya Kiba setelah dia sampai di tempat dia duduk.

Kiba memang si maniak anjing yang kemanapun akan membawa anjing kesayangannya 'Akamaru'.

"Hari ini Akamaru sedang sakit jadi dia tidak aku bawa".

Jawab kiba malas dan dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat sedih karna anjing kesayangannya sakit.

"Pantas saja,biasanya kau dan Akamaru seperti pasangan kekasih saja kemanapun selalu berdua . hahahaha".

Ledek Naruto pada Kiba sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Cih sialan kau duren"

Kiba yang merasa kesal sama sahabatnya itu balik mengejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang ? Dasar maniak anjing"

Balas Naruto lagi.

"Duren Baka"

"Bocah bau anjing"

"Kuning nganyut di kali"

"Nafas anjing"

"Kuning ngapung"

"ARRGGH"

Teriak Naruto frustasi karna selalu kalah setiap main kata-kataan lawan Kiba.

Sedangkan Kiba seperti biasa dia tertawa puas selalu menang lawan Naruto.

"Ck...Mendokusai"

Shikamaru yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh duo duren dan anjing hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dengan trend mark yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

'Kriieettt'

Tak lama setelah perdebatan yang sungguh sangat tidak penting terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Masuklah guru dengan gaya rambut kuncir kuda dan ada bekas luka horisontal di hidungnya.

Umino Iruka wali kelas .1.

"Ohayou anak-anak hari ini kita tidak ada pelajaran karna semua guru hari ini akan ada rapat.."

Ucap iruka yang langsung membuat semua murid bersorak gembira .

"HOOORREEE BEBAS"

Teriak murid sekelas.

"Tapi sebagai tugas supaya kalian tidak malas-malasan kalian kerjakan soal di halaman lima puluh satu dan di kumpulkan nanti pas waktu pulang sekolah".

Tambah iruka memberi tugas kepada anak didiknya itu,yang sudah pasti mendapat teriakan kekecewaan dari semua murid.

•

•

•

'Tteeeetttt'

Tidak terasa bel tanda berahirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar pada hari ini pun berbunyi nyaring di setiap sudut KSHS,semua muris mulai berhamburan keluar wilayah sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Naruto dan Hinata kini seperti biasa pulang bersama dengan mengendarai sepeda sederhana milik Naruto.

"Hinata-chan nanti malam kamu ada acara apa tidak?"

Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang duduk manis di belakang sepeda Naruto.

"T-tidak ada Naru-kun,memang kenapa?".

Jawab hinata malu-malu sekaligus bertanya balik.

Mereka sudah satu tahun lebih pacaran,tapi entah kenapa Hinata masih saja malu-malu saat bersama Naruto.

"A-ano Hina-chan M-mau-u tidak nanti malam nonton 'HANABI' sama aku?"

Tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa gaya bicaranya jadi ikut gagap seperti Hinata.

"Iya Naru-Kun"

Jawab Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa untuk di dengar Naruto.

Hening yang di rasakan mereka setelah itu sampai..

"Ah Hina-chan sudah sampai".

Ya tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

Hinata turun dari sepeda Naruto dan beranjak masuk ke rumah.

Tapi baru berapa langkah berjalan Naruto berteriak padanya.

"Ku jemput nanti malam jam 7 Hime".

"I-iya N-naru-kun"

Naruto langsung memacu sepedanya menuju rumahnya.

"TADAIMA"

Teriak naruto saat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri"

Jawab sebuah suara perempuan dari arah meja makan.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu baka,kau kira aku sudah tua apa".

Ucap perempuan itu lagi kesal karna ulah sang cucu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir lebar khasnya.

"Cepat duduk sinih ayo kita makan mumpung maknannya masih panas,kalo sudah dingin nanti tidak enak".

Ajak sang nenek pada cucunya itu.

"Baik Baa-chan".

Jawab Naruto dan langsung duduk di depan neneknya itu.

Mereka mulai makan dalah suasana hening.

#Hyuga mansion 16.00 W.K(Waktu Konoha)

Di dalam kamar berwarna lavender dan beraroma lavernder terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata amethis yank menyejukan sedang duduk di depan sebuah cermin besar.

Tangan mungilnya menari-nari di setiap inchi wajahnya, mengoleskan sedikit demi sedikit berbagaimacam make up untuk mempercantik dirinya.

Sebenarnya tanpa make up pun dia sudah terlihat sangat cantik.

Tapi baginya malam ini adalah malam special karna dia kan kencan sama orang yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar setiap ada di dekatnya,dan dia selalu merasa nyaman setiap dia bersamanya.

'Kriieettt'

Suara pintu terdengar saat pintu dibuka.

Masuk seorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan kimono berwarna putih.

"Wah kau cantik sekali Hinata"

Ucap laki laki itu yang terpesona akan kecantikan Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih,di bagian pinggangnya terdapat sebuah pita besar yang high heells(?) yang tidak terlalu tinggi terpasang indah di kaki make up tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"O-otou-san , ah b-biasa saja ko".

Pipi hinata saat ini sudah semerah tomat karna malu di puji oleh ayahnya.

"Kamu mau kemanah sudah cantik seperti itu?".

Tanya sang ayah pada Hinata.

"A-ano T-ou-san,,aku ma-u nonton pestifal 'Hanabi' ber-s-sama Naruto-kun".

Jawab hinata gugup takut di larang oleh sang ayah.

"Oh y sudah jangan pulang terlalu malam".

#Pestifal Hanabi

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman buat nanti saat kembang api mulai di nyalakan.

Saat sedang berjalan Naruto melihat kios ice cream di sebrang jalan.

"Hinata-chan kamu mau ice cream?".

Tanya Naruto pada Hinata .

"Iya Naruto-kun"

Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Baiklah kau tunggu di sinih saja jangan kemana-mana".

Tak berselang lama Naruto membawa dua ice crem.

Yang satu rasa vanila,rasa kesukaan Hinata, dan yang satunya rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata duduk di ladang bunga di bukit sekitar tempat di adakannya pestifal Hanabi.

Waktu sudah mulai semakin larut kembang api pun mulai di nyalakan.

Kerlap-kerlip di langit yang di hasilkan oleh kembang api membuat langit malam yang tadinya gelap kini nampak indah bagaikan ribuan bintang.

Tidak hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di situ,banyak pula pasangan yang sedang menikmati indahnya langit malah yank penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip kembang api.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Dan bahaya apa lagi yang akan di hadapi N

aruto?.

Ikuti terus kisahnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE!

TBC

Yosh itu dia chapter 4 sudah update.

Mf klo kurang memuaskan reader.

Setelah baca mohon masukannya supaya saya makin baik lagi dalam menulis.

Ok see you next latter.!


	5. NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE Chapter 5

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Madara menyuruh salah satu monsternya untuk merebut Eagle Power atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Eagle Belt dari tangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang menikmati melihat pestifal kembang api.

Chapter 5 : Siapa sebenarnya kau KAMEN RIDER EAGLE ?

Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak awal munculnya sosok pahlawan yang mencoba melindungi Bumi dari kehancuran.

Hampir sebulan itu pula sosok pahlawan itu mulai di elu-elu kan kehadirannya.

Banyak orang yang penasaran pada apa yang ada di balik topengny itu,atau siapakah sebenarnya dia di balik topengnya itu.

Sejak awal kemunculannya itu rekaman yang di rekam oleh salah seorang saksi mata akan pertarungannya dengan monster belalang sampai sekarang masih sering di putar dan di tayangkan di setiap stasiun televisi.

Bukan hanya di tv saja yang sedang hangat-hangatnya memberitakan tentang sosok pahlawan itu,bahkan sampai di kalangan masyarakat pun kini jadi trend topik dari mulut ke mulut.

|| •KSHS• ||

Di lingkungan KSHS pun sampai sekarang masih hangat membicarakan tentang sosok pahlawan Bumi itu.

Banyak yang bertanya

'siapa sebenarnya dia?'

Atau 'dari mana dia datang'

Di kalangan siswi KSHS pun sedang ramai membicarakannya.

'Kyya siapa dia?'

'Apakah dia ganteng?'

'Apakah dia sudah punya pacar?'

Begitulah kiranya yang sering di bicarakan oleh kalangan siswi KSHS.

Seperti biasa di hari ini murid kelas .1 adalah jam pelajaran olahraga yang di pimpin oleh guru yang kelewat enerjik.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Guy.

Guru pavorite dari siswa yang kelewat enerjik pula,si alis tebal Rock Lee.

Setelah olahraga yang bagi merepa seperti neraka kecuali bagi Lee yang kelebihan stamina itu,kini mereka sedang istirahat.

Ada yang langsung menuju ke kantin,ada pula yang memilih ganti baju dulu baru ke kantin.

Kini Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Kiba,Choji,Hinata,Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk di kantin menikmati es mereka masing2.

Setelah olahraga yang melelahkan itu minum es adalah satu-satu obat mujarab untuk menghilangkan haus mereka.

"Apa kalian tau peristiwa munculnya Monster yang menyerang kota hampir sebulan silam?"

Tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya untuk memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Iya jelas tau lah jidat LEBARRR,siapa juga yang tidak tau peristiwa yang menggemparkan itu".

Kata Ino yang penuh penekanan pada kata 'LEBAR' untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Yang tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal.

"APA KAU BILANG PIG ?"

Teriak sakura mencak-mencak tidak terima di panggil 'jidat lebar'.

Tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sakura.

"Ck mendokusai"

"Hn"

".."

"Bukan itu maksud ku,yang ku maksud apa kalian tau bahwa ada seorang yang melawan Monster jelek itu.

Emmm kalo tidak salah namanya 'Kom...ah Kamen Rider Eagle' ?".

Kata sakura mengutarakan apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Iya 'KRAUK' kami tau 'KRAUK' ko,memang kenapa?"

Kini Choji yang membuka suara untuk menjawab sekaligus balik bertanya,meskipun mulutnya masih penuh dengan kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Iya...kira-kira siapa dia sebenarnya ya?"

"Entahlah jidat yang jelas sampai sekarang identitasnya masih misterius".

"Masa sih ada orang seperti itu".

Naruto yang dari tadi diam kini mulai bersuara,tentu saja pertanya'annya itu hanya sebuah kebohongan semata karna sosok yang sedang di bicarakan sebenarnya adalah dirinya.

"Astaga Naruto kemana saja kau selama ini sampai-sampai hal yang sedang jadi perbincangan publik pun kau tidak tau"

Sakura tidak habis fikir sama sahabat pirangnya itu tentang hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum saja dia tidak tau.

Oh ayolah kemana saja dia selama ini.

"Ck mendokusai"

"Dasar Dobe".

Sementara Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang memang tidak gatal sama sekali.

'Tettt Teeettttt'

Tidak terasa waktu istirahat pun sudah habis.

Mungkin karna saking asiknya mereka ngobrol sampai lupa waktu.

"Et-to a-ano sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas atau kita akan di hukum Anko sensei".

Ucap Hinata dengan pelan menginstruksi teman-temannya supaya segera ke kelas atau mereka akan menerima hukuman dari guru sexy tapi paling sadis itu.

"Ah iya...ayo kita ke kelas saja mereka".

Ucap Naruto sambil meraih tangan Hinata untuk menuju kelas bersama.

Sementara yang lain hanya memandang tajam ke arah Naruto karna Naruto seakan tidak peduli pada mereka.

"Ck mendokusai".

"Hn".

•

•

•

•

Tanpa terasa jam waktu kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah selesai.

Semua murid berhamburan ke luar wilayah KSHS untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berjalan bersama.

Hari ini Naruto tidak pulang bareng Hinata karna katanya Hinata ada urusan keluarga hingga mengharuskan Hinata pulang cepat.

Hinata tadi pulang duluan saat di jemput oleh supir keluarga mereka.

"Oy teme tumben kau tidak di jemput supir pribadimu?"

Sasuke memang sebenarnya biasa di antar jemput oleh supir pribadinya.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini supirnya tidak datang menjemput.

"Hn enathlah,tumben sekali dia tidak datang menjemput ku".

Jawab sasuke dengan wajah dan sikap yang tetap masih cool.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan.

Kini mereka berada di pusat kota Konoha yang ramai.

#Sasuke POV

Kini aku sedang berjalan bersama 'Dobe' sahabat baik ku.

Hari ini sopir pribadi ku entah kenapa tidak datang menjemput ku.

Jadi terpaksa aku harus pulang jalan kaki bersama Naruto.

Ya meskipun kalo boleh jujur aku lebih suka pulang jalan kaki daripada naik mobil dan harus di antar jemput oleh sopir pribadi.

Saat kami berada di pusat kota Konoha tiba-tiba saja orang-orang berlarian kesana sini.

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari semua orang yang sedang berlari menyelamatkan diri.

'Apa yang terjadi'

Fikir ku saat melihat kondisi seperti ini.

Di kejauhan terlihat Monster berbentuk seperti kalajengkin sedang mendekat ke seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur lima tahun yang sedang duduk ketakutan.

Tanpa banyak fikir lagi langsung saja aku berlari ke arah Monster itu yang sedang mengayunkan ekornya yang penuh dengan racun ke arah anak kecil itu.

Setelah cukup dekat langsung saja aku lompat dan ku raih tubuh anak itu sehingga dia terhindar dari ekor sang Monster.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?".

Tanya ku pada bocah yang kini sedang menangis ketakutan.

"Nii-san aku takut hiks..".

"Sudah tidak apa-apa,lebih baik sekarang cepat kau pergi dari sinih sangat berbahaya".

Setelah mendengar ucapakan ku anak itu langsung berlari entah kemanah.

"Cih berani sekali kau menggangguku bocah"

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke arah Monster yang kini terlihat marah kepada ku karna kesenangannya terusik oleh ku.

"Omong kosong"

'Hyyaaattt'

Aku berlari ke arah Monster itu coba untuk menyerangnya.

'Bugh'

'Bugh'

'Bugh'

Beberapa pukulan dan tendangan ku lancarkan yang sukses dengan telak mengenai badam dan wajah Monster itu.

Tapi sayang sepertinya tendangan dan pukuan ku tidak cukup untuk melukai Monster itu.

Bahan dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat menerima semua serangan ku.

'Bugh'

'Urrgghh'

Sebuah pukulan dengan telak mengenai perutku hingga mengakibatkan aku terlempar sejauh lima meter dan darah segar keluar dari mulut ku.

Pandangan ku mulai mengabur.

Kepala ku terasa pusing.

Mata ku mulai berat untuk ku buka.

'Apa kah ini ahir hidup ku?'

Ku lihat Monster itu mengayunkan ekornya ke arah ku.

Aku hanya bisa diam pasrah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padaku.

'Bugh'

'Brakkk'

Monster itu terlempar sejauh dua meter saat menerima tendangan dadakan dari seseorang.

Mataku semakin berat saja.

Hal terahir yang ku lihat sebelum ahirnya aku pingsan adalah sosok yang sangat aku kenal.

"Na-naruto".

Ucapku sampai ahirnya aku pingsan.

#Sasuke POV End

#Naruto POV

"Bocah sialan,sudah dua kali aku di ganggu saat sedang bersenang-senang,dan kini aku benar-benar marah".

Kata Monster itu yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah.

"Cih beraninya kau melukai sahabat ku"

"Bersiap lah untuk mati Monster jelek".

Ku pasangkan 'Eagle Belt' di pinggang ku.

Dan tak lupa ku pasang pula 'Slot Card' di tangan kiri ku.

Ku ambil satu Card yang bergambar Elang dan ku masukan ke 'Slot Card' yang ada di 'Belt'.

Terdengar suara mesin saat kartu sudah masuk

"SCAN CARD"

"FLAME ON"

"CHARGGG CCOOMMPPPLLIITT"

Ku tekan tombol merah yang ada di bagian kanan 'Belt'

"Henshin"

Ucapku santai.

Dan seketika badan ku di selimuti sebuah cahaya terang.

Saat cahaya itu sudah hilang kini tubuhk sudah terbalut sebuah armor.

Di bagian perut dan pinggang ku berwarna merah serta di bagian lengan,dada dan samping perut ku berwarna hitam.

Di dada sebelah kiri ku terdapat sebuah huruf 'E' berwarna emas.

Pada bagian kepala ku memakai sebuah armor berbentuk seperti kepala elang berwana merah.

Pada bagian mata ku terbalut sebuah kaca berbentu seperti mata elang berwarna hitam.

"HYAATTT"

Teriak ku sambil berlari ke arah Monster kalajengking yang bernama scorpion itu.

'Tak'

'Tak'

'Syut'

'Bugh'

Ku lancarkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Scorpion.

Namun sayang semua serangan ku dengan mudah di tangkis dan di hindari olehnya.

Malang karna saking semangatnya menyerang hingga aku lupa akan pertahanan ku dan alhasil satu pukulan telak yang di lancarkan Scorpion mendarat mulus di muka ku membuat ku terlempar ke belakang.

'Bugh'

'BRAKK'

"Urghh sial"

Erang ku sambil berdiri dari posisi ku yang tadi jatuh.

Ku lihat Scorpion berlari ke arah ku dengan pedang di tangannya.

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

'BUGH'

Beberapa tebasan sukses mengenai badan ku yang tidak sempat menghindar.

Di ahir tebasannya Scorpion menendang perut ku sangat keras hingga aku harus terlempar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'BRAKK'

"Urgh sial aku kurang konsentrasi"

Ku ambil satu kartu bergambar sebuah pedang api dari 'Slot Card' yang ada di tangan ku.

"Eagle Sword"

Ucap ku,kemudian di tangan kanan ku menggenggam sebuah pedang berbalut api.

'HYYAATT'

Aku berlari ke arah Scorpion.

'Trank'

'Trank'

'Crash'

'Bugh'

'Crash'

Berbagai macam serangan ku lancarkan dengan cepat.

Beberapa tebasan di kombinasikan dengan pukulan ku lancarkan ke arah Scorpion.

Beberpa berhasil di tangkisnya tapi tidak sedikit pula yang sukses mengenainya.

'Bugh'

'BRAKK'

Bunyi tanah yang retak saat Scorpion terlempar kebelakang akibat tendangan ku.

"Baiklah kita ahiri ini sekarang"

Ku ambil sebuah kartu bergambar 'Rider Kick'

Ku masukan kartu itu ke 'Slot Card' yang ada di betis kaki kanan ku.

Kutekan beberapa kombinasi angkat.

Setelah itu terdengar suara mesin berbunyi.

'CARRGH COMPLIIT'

'FINALY ATTACK'

aku melompat tinggi ke atas.

Ku posisikan kaki kanan ku lurus ke depan dan kaki kiri ku tekuk sebatas lutut kaki kanan ku.

"EAGLE KICK"

Teriak ku.

'Bugh'

Tendangan ku tepat mengenai wajah Scorpion dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

"SIALAN KAU KAMEN RIDER EAGLE"

Terdengan teriakan terahir dari Scorpion hingga ahirnya.

'BOMMM'

Tubuhnya terjatuh dan meledak.

Ku balikan badan ku dan berucap pelan.

"Misi komplit".

#Naruto POV END

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Ikuti terus kisahnya di 'KAMEN RIDER EAGLE' !

TBC

Yosh itu dia Chapter 5 sudah selesai.

Bagaimnah puaskah?

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan,maklum saya baru belajar biki fanfic.

Yosh setelah baca mohon masukannya.

Ok see you next latter.


	6. Naruto :Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk ./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pair : Naruhina/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Author : Muslim Kudou/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sumarry :/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pulang sekolah tiba-tiba di serang oleh Monster Scorpion./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke pingsan setelah berusaha menolong anak kecil yang di serang Monster./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Naruto yang bertarung melawan Monster dan berhasil mengalahkannya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 6 : Pahlawan Kurang Tidur/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pagi hari di Konoha City terlihat begitu sepi tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Entah kenapa semua orang hari ini seperti enggan melakukan kegiatannya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Beberapa orang yang dengan terpaksa melakukan kegiatannya pun terlihat begitu berantakan,seperti kantung mata yang terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah mereka,wajah lusuh pucat seperti orang yang kurang tidur,bahkan ada yang sampe salah memakai pasangan kaoskakinya sehingga yang kanan warna hitam dan yang kiri warna merah./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Di sebuah rumah sederhana kediaman keluarga Namikaze terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabri dan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk di meja makan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Keadaan mereka terlihat sangat memprihatin kan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bagaimana tidak keduanya makan dalam keadaan yang sangat bisa di bilang tidak bersemangat seperti orang yang hidup segan mati pun tak mau./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hoooamm...sialan gara-gara mimpi buruk kurang ajar itu aku jadi kurang tidur"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Umpat naruto di sela-sela makannya sambil menguap./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Eh iya Naruto...sepertinya hari ini Baa-chan juga akan tidur seharian saja,gara-gara mimpi buruk sialan semalaman Baa-chan tidak bisa tidur"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kata Stunade sang nenek./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Selamat pagi pemirsa,Hari ini..hoaamm...di Konoha City terjadi fenomena kurang tidur... hooammmm... yang menyerang semua orang'./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucapa pembawa acara berita di tv yang sedang membawakan acaranya sambil mengantuk./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Entah apa hooaammm... penyebabnya hingga hoaammm...semua orang hari ini kurang tidur tapi yang jelas fenomana hoaaammm...insomnia berjama'ah ini sangat mengganggu kegiatan mereka'./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lanjut sang pembawa acara./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Malang bagi sang pembawa acara karna acaranya sama sekali tidak di lihat oleh Naruto dan Stunade karna mereka berdua sedang terlelap di meja makan dengan posisi wajah Naruto yang menancap di piring berisi makanan./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""HUUUUAAAAA"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""HHHHUUUAAA"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Teriak Naruto dan Stunade yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun karna mimpi buruk lagi./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ughh sial sial sial aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali TEBAYOOUU"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ah...sudahlah Naruto hoooamm...lebih baik sekarang kau cepat berangkat atau kau akan terlambat"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucap Stunade memperingatkan Naruto supaya cepat berangkat sekolah karna waktu memang sudah siang./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I-iyaa Baa-chan"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kata Naruto malas./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dengan badan lunglai Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Baa-chan aku berangkat dulu"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Iyaa hati-hati"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"#Markas Madara/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""HAHAHAHAHA Bagus Obito Monster mimpi buruk yang kau kirim telah membuat semua orang di Konoha tidak bisa tidur"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucap Madara sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang psikopat./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dengan begitu orang-orang jadi lemah karna kurang tidur,dan kita akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Kamen Rider Eagle dalam kondisi seperti itu"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lanjut Madara yang merasa puas akan hasil kerja anak buahnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dia yakin dengan begitu akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Kamen Rider Eagle./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Trimakasih Madara-sama,saya yakin kali ini kita akan berhasil mendapatkan 'Eagle Power' dan setelah itu kita akan menguasai Bumi"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""HAHAHAHA bagus kalo begitu Obito memang itu yang aku harapkan"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"#KSHS/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Di sebuah sekolah terbaik di Jepang saat ini terlihat begitu kacau./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Semua orang terlihat sangat lelah dan masih mengantuk./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bahkan banyak di antara para murid yang hari ini berjalan seperti zombie atau mayat hidup./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Di kelas .1 yang biasanya paling berisik kini terlihat sangat sunyi dan tenang./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pasalnya semua penghuninya hari ini sedang tidak semangat sama sekali./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kebanyakan dari mereka kini sedang berusaha tidur di bangku masing-masing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ya meskipun hasilnya tetap sama sedikitpun mereka tidak bisa tertidur karna mimpi buruk yang di alami tiap kali mereka terlelap./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"#Pusat Konoha/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Di atas sebuah gedung tertinggi yang berada di pusat Konoha,kini tengah berdiri Mahluk mengerikan berbentuk seperti udang./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dengan sebuah tongkat berbentuk seperti kepala udang yang kini sedang dia pegang terlihat mengeluarkan semacam energi yang kasat mata./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Energi itu terus menyebar di seluruh Konoha City./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hahaha berteriaklah kalian semua manusia Bumi"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Berteriaklah,ketakutan kalian adalah Energi yang kuat untuk ku"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hahahahahahaha"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Suara tawa itu menggema hingga ke segala arah./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"#With Naruto#/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Naruto kini sedang sangat tidak bersemangat./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mukanya terlihat sangat kusut./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kantung mata terbentuk di sekitar bawah matanya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dia letakan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang di lipat di atas meja./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Naruto ada Monster di sekitar wilayah pusat Konoha"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari 'Belt Eagle' yang ada di dalam tasnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Untung saja tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ahh kenapa harus sekarang"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Keluh Naruto malas./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Di ambilnya 'Belt Eagle' dan Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat yang di maksudkan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kiba yang kaget gara-gara Naruto tiba-tiba saja berlari hanya bisa mengumpat kesal./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Uh apa sih yang di lakukan oleh si baka itu?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Umpat Kiba kesal sama sahabat pirangnya itu yang sudah membuat dirinya kaget./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Tunggu itu apa yang di bawa si baka di tangannya?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tanya Kiba yang entah pada siapa./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Seperti sebuah 'Belt' "./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lanjutnya lagi yang dari tadi dia hanya bergumam sendiri./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke yang tadi sempat mendengar Kiba berkata bahwa Naruto membawa sebuah 'Belt' dia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya berlari bermaksud mengejar Naruto./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sementara itu Naruto sedang berlari menuju pusat Konoha sambil terus mengumpat dan mengutuk pada Monster yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ughh siala kenapa harus sekarang sih"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dasar Monster kurang ajar"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dasar Monster sialan awas saja kau"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Seperti itu lah sumpah serapah yang di keluarkan dari mulut Naruto untuk sang Monster./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke terus saja berlari mengejar Naruto./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto ahir-ahir ini./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Itu dia Naruto"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucapnya entah pada siapa./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Melihat Naruto yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Apa yang akan di lakukan si dobe itu?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab karna dia hanya bergumam sendiri./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ah sial dia belok"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Umpat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"#With Monster udang/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sementara itu Monster udang terus sajah mengeluarkan energi kasat mata yang terus menyelubungi seluruh plosok wilayah Konoha City./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oyy Monster jelek ternyata kau dalang di balik ini semua"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Teriak Naruto yang kini sudah sampai di atas gedung tempat Monster udang berada./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Cih kau mengganggu saja bocah"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucap sang Monster kesal karena di ganggu Naruto./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat,kau tau gara-gara kau aku jadi kurang tidur"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Naruto kini sudah siap dengan 'Belt' di pinggangnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hen..."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oyy Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sinih"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Belum sempat Naruto berubah tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah di belakang Naruto./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Uh sial kenapa ada teme di sinih'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kenapa kau ada di sinih teme?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau ada di sinih dobe dan kenapa kau tadi lari begitu saja?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dan apa itu yang ada di pinggang mu?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""A-ano i-ini..."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Apa kalian sudah selesai?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Tidak sopan tau cuekin orang lain begitu saja"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Lebih baik sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sinih teme"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hn"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Naruto dan Sasuke berlari berniat keluar dari gedung itu namun sang Moster tidak tinggal diam begitu saja./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rasakan ini bocah nakal"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Keluar sebuah cahaya merah dari tongkat yang di pegang Monster itu./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Boomm'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi saat cahaya itu mengenai permukaan lantai gedung./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tidak cukup untuk meruntuhkan gedung yang kokoh tapi cukup untuk menghanguskan badan dua bocah./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Beruntung Naruto dan Sasuke sempat menghindar jadi mereka masih bisa hidup untuk saat ini./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Cih sial,kalo begini terus kami bisa mati'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Teme apa kau punya rencana?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tanya Naruto pada sasuke./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ada...rencananya adalahh...kita kabur"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Gubrak'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Suara Naruto terjungkal sweetdrop akan jawaban si pangeran es yang masih sempat-sempatnya ngelawak./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oyy teme apa kau punya cita-cita mau jadi pelawak?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ini tuh bukan saatnya bercanda kau tau"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ucap Naruto kesal setelah sadar dari sweetdropnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hn.."./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Teme aku punya rencana"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hn apa?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dan apakah rencana Naruto?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ikuti terus kisahnya hanya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE!./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"TBC/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yosh minna-san itu dia chapter 6 sudah keluar./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan kalian semua./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Setelah baca mohon masukannya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis ./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ahir kata/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"See you next latter./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	7. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 7

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Semua warga Konoha terkena wabah mimpi buruk berjama'ah yang di sebabkan oleh ulah Monster udang.

Naruto berusaha menghentikan Monster udang.

Namun sayang sebelum Naruto berubah jadi Kamen Rider Eagle tiba-tiba muncul sasuke di belakangnya sehingga Naruto tidak jadi berubah.

Keada'an Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang terdesak.

"Teme aku punya rencana".

"Hn apa?".

Chapter 7 : Pahlawan kurang tidur part 2 (Kamen Rider Eagle VS Monster Udang)

"Rencananya adalah aku akan melawan Monster jelek itu,sementara aku mengalihkan konsentrasinya itu kesempatan buat mu kabur".

Naruto menjelaskan tentang rencananya kepada Sasuke dengan suara sedikit pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh sang Monster.

"APA?"

"APA KAU GILA DOBE?".

Teriak Sasuke yang terkejut akan rencana sahabatnya itu yang menurutnya itu adalah sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Oy teme pelankan suaramu sedikit atau Monster jelek itu akan mendengar rencana kita".

"Kau gila dobe,kau bisa mati olehnya".

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau sendiri di sinih sementara aku kabur".

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabat ku sendiri dalam bahaya sementara aku selamat".

"Tidak akan pernah dobe".

"Oyy teme sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti Ino?".

"Sudahlah cuma itu rencana terbaik yang ada".

"Tidak akan dobe itu rencana gila".

"Dengarkan teme paling tidak di antara kita harus ada yang selamat".

"Tidak dobe".

"Kalo memang harus ada yang mati maka kita akan mati bersama dan kalo memang harus ada yang selamat maka kita berdua harus selamat".

"Lagi pula sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan menjadi pecundang yang meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian dalam bahaya".

"Cih kau sekarang jadi sangat cerewet teme".

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu".

"Lihat ini,cuma kau yang tau tentang ini teme,aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini".

Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke,membelakangi Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dobe?".

Tanya Sasuke yang tidak tau apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"Sudahlah diam dan perhatikan".

Jawab naruto menoleh ke belakang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke dan tidak lupa cengiran lebarnya yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Apa kalian sudah seleasai berdebatnya?".

Tanya sang Monster yang kesal dari tadi tidak di hiraukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Henshin".

Ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanya'an Monster Udang.

Seketika tubuh Naruto kini sudah terbalut oleh 'Armor Rider' nya.

#Sasuke POV

Cukup lama aku berdebat dengan Naruto tentang apa yang di rencanakan Naruto.

Rencana yang menurut ku sangat gila.

Bagaimana tidak dia berniat menjadi umpan sementara aku kabur.

Jelas saja itu tidak akan pernah ku lakukan.

Cuma Naruto sahabat ku yang terbaik.

Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Tidak akan pernah.

Kini aku melihat Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah ke kedepan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dobe?".

Tanya ku pada Naruto karna aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Sudahlah diam dan perhatikan".

Jawab Naruto menoleh ke arahku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah lupa cengiran khasnya mengembang di bibirnya.

Dan itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang pas bagi ku.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harua percaya padanya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berdebatnya?".

Tanya Monster itu yang mulai kesal karna dari tadi tidak kami hiraukan.

"Henshin"

Ucap Naruto pelan dan tidak menanggapi perkataan sang Monster.

Dan apa yang ku lihat setelah itu cukup membuat mata ku serasa seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"I-i-itu...B-b-bagaimana M-mungkin..".

Ucap ku tak percaya akan apa yang sekarang aku lihat.

Tubuh Naruto sekarang terbalut sebuah Armor.

"K-kkamen R-rider Eagle".

#Sasuke POV END

#Naruto POV

"HYYAATTT"

Aku berlari ke arah Monster Udang.

Saat sudah dekat dengannya aku melompat ke arahnya hingga membuat kami terjun dari puncak gedung ke bawah.

"NARUTOOO"

Teriak Sasuke saat aku dan Monster udang terjun bebas dari ketinggian yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Bugh'

'BRAKK'

Ku lancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang di antaranya berhasil di tangkis oleh sang Monster.

Tapi satu tendangan ku telak mengenai wajah sang Monster membuat dia terdorong ke belakang beberapa meter hingga ahirnya dia mendarat dengan kasar di tanah yang mengakibatkan sebuah retakan besar tercipta di tanah tempat Monster itu mendarat.

'Tap'

Aku mendarat dengan mulus beberapa meter di depan Monster itu.

"Cih sialan kau bocah nakal".

"Kau sudah membuat ku benar-benar marah".

Moster itu mengeram tidak suka ke arah ku.

"Tidak akan ku maafkan kau boch kurang ajar".

Monster itu berlari ke arah ku berniat menyerang ku.

'Tak'

'Tak'

'Tak'

'Bugh'

'Bugh'

'Ugghh'

Tubuh ku terdorong beberapa meter setelah beberapa kali terkena pukulan dan tendangannya yang tidak bisa aku tangkis.

"Urgh sial tadi itu sakit sekali".

Umpat ku kesakitan karna merima pukulan tongkatnya tepat di dadaku.

Ku ambil sebuah kartu bergambar pedang berlapis api dari 'Slot Card' yang ada di tangan kiri ku.

Ku masukan kartu itu ke lubang yang ada di 'Slot Card' di tangan ku.

"Eagle Sword"

Muncul sebuah pedang berlapis api di tangan kanan ku.

Aku berlari ke arah Monster itu.

Ku ayun kan pedang ku ke arah Monster itu.

'Trang'

Suara benturan antara pedang ku dan tongkat sang Monster.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ.

Ku ayunkan lagi pedang ku ke arah sang Monster kali ini aku kombinasikan beberapa tebasan dan dendangan.

'Trank'

'Trank'

'Crash'

'Trank'

'Bugh'

'Crash'

'Bugh'

'BRAKK'

Suara tanah retak saat Monster itu terlempar ke belakang beberapa meter setelah satu tendangan ku mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya.

"Sa'atnya pemusnahan".

"Coba kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan".

Ku ambil sebuah kartu bergambar jam dari 'Slot Card'.

Ku masukan cartu itu ke Lubang yang ada di 'Slot Card' pada 'Belt' ku.

'CARGGH COMPLIT'

Terdengar suara mesin saat kartu itu sudah masuk.

'CLOCK OF'

Seketika waktu di sekitarku terasa seperti berhenti.

'Crash'

'Crash'

'Crash'

Gerakan ku begitu cepat menyayat-nyayat badan Monster itu.

Bahkan karna saking cepatnya hanya terlihat seperti sebuah kilatan-kilatan berwarna merah.

Kini aku berdiri de tempat ku semuala.

Tapi bedanya posisiku sekarang membelakangi Monster itu.

'TIME OVER'

Dan

'BOOOMM'

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi sa'at tubuh Monster itu ambruk ke tanah dan hancur.

"Hosh"

"Hosh"

Nafas ku tersengal-sengal dan jatuh berlutut.

'POWER OF'

Kini semua armor di tubuhku sudah menghilang tinggal aku yang masih terduduk karena kelelahan.

Ku lihat ada sebuah tangan terulur ke arah ku.

"Butuh bantuan?".

Setelah ku lihat ternyata Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan ku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ku berdiri.

"Ya tentu".

Ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

#Naruto POV END.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu bermaksud untuk pulang.

Bahaya apa lagi kah yang akan di hadapi Naruto?

Dan mampukah Naruto melindungi Bumi dan orang-orang terdekatnya?

Ikuti terus kisahnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE!.

TBC

Yosh itu dia Chapter 7 sudah keluar .

Gimanah reader baguskah?

Atau jelek kah?

Mohon maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan reader sekalian.

Maklum saya hanya author yang masi baru belajar jadi wajar kalo masih banyak kesalahan.

Setelah baca mohon masukannya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Yosh ! ahir kata.

See you next latter.


	8. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 8

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Naruto dan Sasuke terdesak oleh Monster Udang.

Naruto berubah di hadapan Sasuke sehingga kini Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Eagle berhasil mengalahkan Monster udang.

Chapter 8 : Penculikan Hinata

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha City.

Langit biru tanpan awan menghiasi pagi hari yang terasa begitu sejuk.

Suara burung bernyanyi riang di dahan seakan menunjukan bahwa hari ini mereka sangat senang karena udara terasa begitu sejuk dan menenangkan.

Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya khas tradisional Jepang Kuno terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang sarapan.

Sunyi kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana makan keluarga Hyuga yang penuh akan aturan sopan santun itu.

Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang bertemu dengan piring yang terdengan di seisi ruang makan itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit waktu yang di butuhkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka.

"Hinata hari ini Tou-san tidak bisa menjemput mu pulang sekolah.

Siang nanti ayah ada rapat di kantor".

Kata Hiashi setelah mereka sudah selesai makan.

Seperti biasa setelah makan Hiashi mewajibkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi keluarganya untuk berkumpul sejenak.

'Untuk memper erat tali persaudaraan' katanya.

"Hu'um tidak apa-apa ko Tou-san".

Kata hinata yang meng 'iya' kan perkataan tou-san nya tadi.

"Apa tidak masalah seandainya kau pulang sendiri Hinata?".

Kata Hiashi yang nampaknya sedikit ragu untuk membiarkan anak perempuan satu-satunya pulang sekolah sendirian.

Ya Hiashi memang Cuma memiliki dua orang anak.

Anak yang pertama laki-laki yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Universitas Suna City(USC) mengambil jurusan management Hyuga Neji namanya.

Dan anak yang keduanya perempuan yang merupakan Hinata itu sendiri.

Ibu Hinata atau istri Hiashi meninggal sesa'at setelah melahirkan Hinata.

Dia meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan pada waktu itu stok darah yang di butuhkan sudah habis.

Sebenarnya Hiashi sempat akan menuntut pihak Rumah Sakit karna menurutnya akibat kelalaian pihak Rumah Sakit istrinya meninggal.

Namun niat itu di urungkannya mengingat sifat mendiang istrinya yang pema'af.

"Umm iya Tou-san tidak apa-apa".

"Lagi pula aku tidak sepenuhnya pulang sendirian kan?".

"Aku bisa pulang bersama Naruto-kun atau Ino dan Sakura".

Ucap Hinata panjang lebar untuk meyakinkan ayahnya supaya tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga sangat senang di hawatirkan oleh ayahnya seperti itu.

Namun bagimanapun juga Hinata adalah orang yang tidak mau merepotkan atau membuat orang lain hawatir terhadapnya.

"Ya sudah sukur jika seperti itu".

Kini Hiashi cukup tenang untuk membiarkan anaknya pulang sendiri.

Toh benar apa yang di katakan Hinata.

Hinata tidak sepenuhnya pulang sendiri karena masih ada teman-temannya yang akan menemaninya pulang.

Terutama si blonde itu.

"Ya sudah Tou-san berangkat kerja dulu".

"Kamu juga cepat berangkat sekolah atau kamu akan terlambat".

Kata Hiashi sambil bangun dari kursi tempat tadi dia makan.

Tidak lupa di ciumnya kening anak kesayangannya itu.

"Baik Tou-san".

#Markas Madara#

"Cih anak itu semakin kurang ajar saja".

"Dia selalu saja mengganggu dan menggagalkan urusan ku".

Ucap Madara kesal karena setiap rencananya selalu saja di gagalkan oleh Naruto.

"Obito apa kau punya usul rencana?".

Tanya Madara pada pengawal setianya itu.

"Ma'af Madara-sama menurut hamba jika kita kesulitan menghancurkan Naruto dari luar maka kita harus menghancurkannya dari dalam".

Usul Obito pada Madara.

"Apa maksud mu Obito".

Tanya Madara yang tidak mengerti akan usul Obito.

"Jika kita kesulitan untuk mengahancurkannya dari luar maka kita hancurkan dia dari dalam".

"Kita hancurkan dulu hatinya".

Obito menjelaskan tentang rencananya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih sederhana lagi Obito".

Pinta Madara yang masih sajah belum paham tentang rencana Obito.

'Nih orang...eh salah nih Monster beneran ketua kami apa bukan sih?.

Kenapa otaknya bego sekali?'.

Teriak Obito dalam hati OOC merutuki kebodohan tuannya itu.

"Jadi beginih Madara-sama,kita culik orang-orang terdekatnya yangvpaling dia sayangi".

"Setelah itu dia pasti akan memohon-mohon pada kita untuk melepaskan mereka".

"Dan sa'at itulah kita manfa'atkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan 'Belt Eagle' dari tangannya".

Obito berbicara panjng lebar menelaskan tentang rencananya.

Dan kali ini dia akan benar-benar mengutuk jika saja Madara masih tidak mengerti juga.

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau cukup cerdik dan licik juga Obito".

"HAHAHAHA DENGAN INI DUNIA AKAN SEGERA MENJADI MILIK KU"

"Segera lakukan rencana mu itu Obito".

Perintah Madara pada Obito.

"Baik Madara-sama".

"Monster Kura-kura segera kau culik Hyuga Hinata dan jangan sampai gagal".

Perintah Obito pada Monster Kura-kura untuk menculik Hinata.

".."

Dan hanya di balas sebuah anggukan oleh sang Monster.

#KSHS#

Seperti hari-hari biasanya suasana kantin sekolah yang cukup terkenal itu kini sangat penuh oleh para murid yang ingin memanjakan perutnya setelah seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran dan rumus-rumus yang cukup membuat kepala mereka terasa mau pecah.

Barisan panjang tercipta di sa'at para murid mengantri untuk membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Biarpun kantin itu sangat penuh oleh para murid namun tidak ada satupun kericuhan yang terjadi akibat adanya saling dorong karena tidak sabar untuk mengantri.

Di KSHS memang sangat di tekankan bagi semua murid untuk terbiasa membudayakan mengantri dengan tertib.

Di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin terlihat dua orang murid sedang duduk menikmati makanannya.

Yang satu seorang murid laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang menikmati ramen miso kesukaannya.

Dan satunya lagi seorang murid laki-laki berambut raven sedang menikmati jus tomat kesukaannya.

Kali ini mereka memang cuma berdua ke kantin.

Teman-teman yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing.

Seperti Shikamaru yang lebih memilih melanjutkan hobinya yaitu 'tidur' di kelas.

Kiba yang sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya di taman sekolah.

Sedangkan teman-teman perempuannya seperti Hinata,Ino,Sakura dan Tenten mereka lebih memilih memakan bekalnya di taman belakang sekolah.

Jadi tinggal lah Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini sedang di kantin.

"Dobe tidak aku sangka ternyata di balik topeng Kamen Rider Eagle yang selama ini menjadi topik utama bagi semua orang adalah kau".

Kata Sasuke di sela-sela menikmati jus tomatnya.

Sasuke memang masih tidak percaya dan syok mengingat sahabat pirangnya itu sangat bodoh dan konyol.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto lah Kamen Rider Eagle.

Memang sasuke akui sa'at Naruto sedang serius dan marah bisa sangat mengerikan.

"Hehehe".

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Teme menurut mu apa aku bisa melindungi Bumi dan orang-orang yang bagi ku sngat berharga".

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi ragu seperti ini dobe?".

"Manah Naruto yang selama ini aku kenal?.

Naruto yang selalu berteriak 'AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH KARNA ITU LAH JALAN HIDUP KU' ".

"Cih ternyata kau sekarang memang benar-benar jadi sangat berisik teme".

"Tapi makasih teme, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi ku".

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Itu lah yang di namkan persahabatan,saling mendukung dan saling menyemangati.

Sa'at Sasuke dan Naruto sedang asik bercanda tiba-tiba Ino , Tenten dan Sakura berlari ter-engah-engah ke arah mereka.

"N-Na-ruto ga-gawat..."

Ucap Ino pada Naruto tergagap karna nafasnya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Oy oy oy ada apa tenangkan diri kalian dulu".

"Tarik nafas...keluarkan...tarik nafas...keluarkan".

Ucap Naruto menginstruksi supaya mereka tenang dulu.

"Hn".

"H-Hina-ta...hosh..hosh...Hinata di culik oleh Monster".

Ucap Sakura,Ino dan Tenten bersama'an.

"APA".

"KENAPA BISA?".

"Tenangkan dirimu dobe".

Sasuke coba menenangkan Naruto yang kini nampak sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?".

Tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Jadi beginih ceritanya...".

#Mini flash back#

Hinata , Sakura , Ino dan Tenten sa'at ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Tempat itu memang tempat pavorite mereka untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa.

Sa'at mereka sedang asik makan sambil berbincang tiba-tiba muncul Monster di depan mereka berempat.

"KYYAA"

"KYYAA"

Teriak mereka dan segera mencoba menjauh dari sanah.

Mereka segera berlari ke arah sekolah mereka.

Namun malang sa'at berlari Hinata terjatuh karna tersandung ranting pohon.

"HINATA"

Teriak mereka bertiga.

Monster itu langsung meraih badan Hinata dan sedetik kemudian langsung menghilang.

"Ugh sial Hinata".

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat beritahu Naruto".

Mereka bertiga langsung berlari untuk memberitahu Naruto ahwa Hinata telah di culik oleh Monster.

#mini flash back of#

"Teme ayo".

"Hn".

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari ke luar dari kantin.

"Kita ke kelas dulu teme , aku mau mengambil 'Belt Rider' dulu".

"Baiklah,lebih baik kita harus cepat".

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata?

Dan bagaimana dengan Madara?

Apakah dia berhasil mendapakan 'Belt Rider' yang ada pada Naruto?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya hanya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE!

TBC

Yoshh itu dia Chapter 8 sudah keluar.

Bagaimana readers baguskah?

Atau jelek kah?

Mohon ma'af kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan kalian.

Maklum saya hanya author yang masih baru belajar bikin cerita.

Setelah baca mohon masukannya readers supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Yoshhh ahir kata !

See you next latter.


	9. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 9

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Madara merencanakan merebut 'Belt Eagle' dari tangan Naruto dengan memanfa'atkan orang yang Naruto sayangi.

Hinata kini telah di culik oleh Monster kura-kura suruhan Madara.

Naruto dan Sasuke coba mengejar Monster itu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Mampukah Naruto dan Sasuke menyelamatkan Hinata?

Kita ikuti saja kelanjutan kisahnya!

® Chapter 9 : Pertarungan demi Cinta.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berlari mengejar Monster yang telah menculik Hinata.

Terlihat jelas kehawatiran Naruto terhadap gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

'Belt Rider' sudah terpasang rapih di pinggangnya.

Berlari dan berlari dan berlari kini yang sedang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan tanpa mempudilikan tatapan dari semua orang yang di laluinya.

Masa bodo dengan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang di laluinya.

Bagi Naruto kini bagaimana pun caranya dia harus menyelamatkan Hinata.

Tidak ada lagi yang dia fikirkan sa'at ini selain bagaimana keada'an gadisnya itu.

Dalam hati Naruto terus saja berdo'a supaya keada'an Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Tenangkan dirimu dobe,jangan sampai kau di kuasai emosi".

"Fikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata".

"Jangan sampai kau ceroboh karena emosi mu itu".

Sasuke coba menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat jelas dari raut mukanya bahwa sa'at ini dia sedang marah,hawatir dan merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melindungi gadisnya itu.

"Cih berisik sekali kau teme".

"Eagle kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan?".

Tanya Naruto pada 'Eagle Belt' nya itu tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sahabat reven nya itu.

'Satu kilometer arah jam dua belas'

Kata sang 'Eagle' menunjukan tempat dimana Monster yang menculik Hinata berada.

#With Monster dan Hinata#

Di tepi danau di sebuah hutan yang berada di pinggiran Konoha City terlihat se'ekor Monster dan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk.

Keada'an gadis itu terlihat di ikat oleh sebuah tambang sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur kemanapun.

"Lepaskan aku hiks".

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku hiks hiks".

Gadis itu memohon sambil menangis karena ketakutan meminta untuk di lepaskan.

"Cih kau berisik sekali".

"Sudah diam sebentar lagi kekasih mu itu akan datang kesinih untuk menyelamatkan mu".

Ucap Monster itu yang merasa terganggu karena Hinata terus saja menangis.

Ya Hinata nama gadis yang sa'at ini sedang di sekap oleh sang Monster.

"Hiks apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Naruto-kun".

"Aku mohon..lebih baik aku yang kamu sakiti".

Hinata terus saja menangis karena takut di tambah lagi hawatir karena sang Monster menyebut-nyebut kekasihnya itu.

"Cih kau memang berisik sekali".

"Membuat ku kesal saja".

Moster itu sudah tidak tahan mendengar tangisan Hinata.

Coba saja itu bukan perintah dari tuannya untuk menyandra Hinata,pasti dia sudah menghabisi gadis di depannya itu.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke kini sudah sampai di tempat mereka.

"Hahaha coba apa yang kita lihat sekarang?".

"Sang pangeran datang menyelamatkan tuan putrinya".

"Uhh so sweet".

Kata Monster itu mencoba memancing emosi Naruto.

"KONOYAROO".

"CEPAT LEPASKAN HINATA DASAR MONSTER BRENG**K".

Teriak Naruto yang memang dari tadi sudah emosi.

"Fufufu ambil saja kalau kau bisa bocah".

Monster itu tertawa meremehkan Naruto.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU MONSTER BRENG**K".

"Hiks hiks Naruto-kun tolong aku".

"Aku takut hiks Naruto-kun".

Ucap Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Tenanglah Hinata aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mu".

"CEPAT LEPASKAN HINATA DASAR MONSTER BRENG**K".

Teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

Kini Naruto sudah benar-benar sangat marah.

"Cih tidak semudah itu bocah".

"Kalau kau mau gadis cantik mu ini selmat dengan utuh tanpa lecet sedikit pun kau berikan padaku 'Belt' yang ada di pinggangmu itu".

Ucap sang Monster santai tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun teriakan Naruto yang mengintimidasi.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BRENG**K".

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu jangan gegabah".

"Salah langah sedikit saja nyawa Hinata taruhannya".

Sasuke coba menenangkan Naruto agar tidak gegabah dan berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak.

"Cih baiklah,apa kau punya rencana teme?".

Tanya Naruto yang ahirnya mulai sedikit tenang.

Tapi tetap saja tidak sedetik pun dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Monster yang menyekap Hinata.

"Beginih saja...kau turuti saja perminta'an Monster itu..".

Ucap Sasuke yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi terlebih dahulu di potong oleh Naruto.

Cukup pelan Sasuke menyataka maksud dari rencananya itu supaya tidak di dengar oleh Monster itu.

"APA KAU GILA TEME? Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mahluk seperti dia memiliki 'Belt' ini?".

"Dasar baka dengarkan dulu kalau orang lain sedang bicara".

"Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh".

"Ya ya ya baiklah ma'af".

"Sekarang cepat katakan apa rencanamu itu teme?".

"Cih seenaknya saja kau ini".

"Baiklah rencananya seperti ini...".

Sasuke menjelaskan semua rencananya pada Naruto.

"Oy bocah lama sekali kau berfikir,bagaimanah apa kau mau melihat gadis cantik mu ini tewas di depan matamu".

Monster kura-kura itu mulai kesal karena di buat menunggu oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah ku serahkan 'Belt' ini padamu asal kau lepaskan dulu Hinata".

Ucap Naruto coba bernegosiasi dengan si Kura-kura.

"Cih kau kira aku bodoh".

"Jangan bercanda cepat kau berikan dulu 'Belt' itu dan setelah itu aku akan melepaskan gadis ini".

Jawab si Kura-kura yang tidak mudah untuk di tipu.

"Kau fikir aku juga bodoh?".

"Baiklah begini saja kita berikan bersama-sama".

"Baiklah".

Naruto berjalan ke arah sang Monster dengan pelan sambil membawa 'Belt Rider' di tangannya.

"Baiklah kita saling bertukar dalam hitungan ketiga".

Kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai di tengah.

Kini Naruto dan Monster itu berhadapan dalam jarak sekitar 2 meter.

"SATU"

Naruto memulai menghitung.

"DUA"

Naruto maupun Monster itu kini dalam posisi siap.

"TIGA".

Monster itu mendorong Hinata ke arah Naruto begitu juga Naruto yang melempar 'Belt Eagle' ke arah Monster Kura-kura.

"GREEB"

"TAP".

Naruto berhasil meraih Hinata di pelukannya dan secara bersama'an Sasuke yang diam-diam melompat dari samping berhasil menangkap 'Belt Eagle' sebelum berhasil di raih Monster Kura-kura.

Ya itu memang yang dari tadi di rencanakan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto menjadi umpan berpura-pura menuruti kemauan sang Monster.

Sementara Sasuke diam-diam berjalan ke samping tempat Naruto dan Monster Kura-kura bertransaksi.

Tidak salah memang seorang 'Uchiha' memang terkenal akan kecerdasaannya setelah 'Nara'.

"Bagus teme".

Puji Naruto pada sahabat revennya itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn ini".

Sasuke memberikan 'Belt Eagle' pada Naruto.

"Makasih teme".

"Tolong bawa Hinata pergi dari sinih".

Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn ayo Hinata".

"Tapi Naruto-kun bagaimanah?".

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto-kun sendirian".

"Ayo kita pergi bersama".

Ucap Hinata yang tidak mau pergi tanpa Naruto bersamanya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa".

"Lebih baik kamu pergi dari sinih bersama teme,aku tidak mau kamu terluka".

Kata Naruto coba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Aku janjin tidak akan mati Hime".

"Baiklah tapi berjanjilah kamu tidak mati dan kembali dengan selamat Naruto-kun".

"Aku janji".

Sebelum sempat Sasuke dan Hinata pergi,Monster Kura-kura yang sudah sangat kesal karena berhasil di tipu Naruto dan Sasuke,Monster itu berlari ke arah mereka bertiga berniat untuk menyerang mereka.

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENYENTUH HINATA LAGI".

Teriak Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Monster Kura-kura yang berniat menyerang Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Teme cepat bawa Hinata pergi dari sinih,biar aku yang akan menahan Monster jelek itu".

Kata Naruto lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Monster Kura-kura itu.

Tapi sebelumnya Naruto sudah memasang 'Belt Eagle' di pinggangnya.

'TAK'

'TAK'

'BUGH'

Naruto terpental setelah terkena tentangan telak di perutnya.

"Argh".

Rintih Naruto kesakitan.

"Tadi itu sakit sekali".

Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini".

Di ambilnya sebuah kartu bergambar elang berwarna merah berlapis api.

Di masukannya kartu itu ke dalam 'Slot Card' yang ada di 'Belt Eagle' nya.

Setelah itu Naruto menekan tombol merah yang berada di samping kanan 'Belt Eagle' nya.

'SCAN CARD'

'CHARGGG CO-COMPLIT'

"Henshin".

Ucap Naruto dengan santai.

Seketika badan Naruto di selimuti sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

Setelah cahaya itu hilang kini badan Naruto sudah di selimuti oleh 'Armor Rider'.

"HYAATT".

Naruto berlari ke arah Monster Kura-kura.

'TAK'

'TAK'

'BUGH'

'URGHH'

Badan Naruto terdorong ke belakang setelah sebuah pukalan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Cih sial badannya keras sekali".

"Semua seranganku tidak mempan sama sekali".

Umpat Naruto setelah semua serangannya di anggap sebuah angin lalu oleh sang Monster.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar pedang berlapis api dari 'Slot Card' di tangan kirinya

Kemudian Naruto memasukan kartu itu kedalam lubang yang ada di 'Slot Card' di tangan kirinya.

'SCAN CARD'

'EAGLE SWORD'

suara mesin terdengar setelah kartu masuk.

Kini Naruto menggenggam sebuah pedang berwana merah berlapis api di tangan kanannya.

''HYAATT''

Naruto berlari ke arah Monster Kura-kura.

'TRANK'

'TRANK'

'TAK'

'TRANK'.

Naruto melompat ke belakang setelah semua serangannya di mentahkan Monster Kura-kura.

Monster Kura-kura menggunakan punggung tangannya yang berlapis armor seperti armor 'Anbu' dalam serial anime kesuka'an Naruto,untuk menangkis semua serangan Naruto.

"Cih sial dia cukup lincah juga".

"Baiklah kita ahiri ini"

Ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar jam dari 'Slot Card' yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Kemudian Naruto memasukan kartu itu kedalam lubang yang ada di sebelah lubang tempat kartu utama di 'Belt' nya.

'SCAN CARD'

'TIME OF'

setelah suara mesin terdengar seketika waktu yang ada di sekitar Naruto terasa seperti berhenti.

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

Naruto menyayatkan pedangnya ke seluruh badan Monster Kura-kura dengan sngat cepat.

Bahkan terlalu cepat untuk di ikuti oleh mata biasa sehingga terlihat hanya sebuah kilatan-kilatan merah.

"Time Over".

Ucap Naruto yang berdiri de belakang Monster Kura-kura membelakanginya.

'BOOMMM'

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi sa'at Monster itu jatuh ke tanah dan hancur.

'POWER OF'.

Suara mesin terdengar setelah Naruto menekan tombol merah yang ada di samping 'Belt' nya.

Kini 'Aromor Rider' yang tadi menyelimuti badan Naruto sudah menghiang,memperlihatkan Naruto yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya hanya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE!

TBC(TO BE CONTINUED).

Yosh itu dia Chapter 9 sudah keluar.

Ma'af kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan readers.

Setelah baca mohon masukannya supaya saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis cerita.

Ahir kata

See you next latter !.


	10. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 10

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mengejar Monster yang menculik Hinata.

Pertarungan terjadi antara KAMEN RIDER EAGLE melawan Monster Kura-kura.

Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi KAMEN RIDER EAGLE berhasil mengalahkan Monster Kura-kura.

Hinata pun berhasil di selamatkan.

® Chapter 10 : Proyek 'Belt Rider'

Setelah kejadian Hinata yang di culik oleh Monster Hinata menjadi mengalami sedikit phobia tidak mau pergi sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah Naruto selalu mengantar dan menemani Hinata.

Naruto takut kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi.

Dan dia tidak akan bisa mema'afkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadap puja'an hatinya itu.

#Di sebuah Laboratorium#.

Di sebuah laboratorium rahasia terlihat beberapa orang ilmuan sedang sibuk dengan kerja'annya masing-masing.

Alat-alat super canggih terlihat memenuhi setiap ruangan yang ada di laboratorium itu.

Tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui letak atau adanya laboratorium ini selain orang-orang yang terlibat langsung di dalamnya.

Bahkan pemerintah sekalipun tidak mengetahuinya.

Mereka para ilmuan hebat yang tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok yang menakan dirinya sebagai 'PISD' (PERSATUAN ILMUAN SELURUH DUNIA) sedang melakukan sebuah proyek besar 'BELT RIDER'.

Sejak peristiwa hujan meteor yang melanda seluruh dunia waktu silam telah menggerak kan mereka untuk melakukan sebuah penelitian dan proyek yang bertujuan untuk melindungi dunia dari para Monster yang mulai muncul setelah insiden hujan meteor itu.

Proyek yang di biayai sepenuhnya oleh salah satu perusaha'an terbesar di Jepang 'Uchiha Corp' itu mencoba menciptakan sebuah 'Belt' yang bisa membuat seorang manusia menjadi cyborg yang bertujuan untuk melawan para Monster yang berniat menguasai Bumi,sekarang proyek itu sudah mencapai tahap terakhir yaitu tahap uji coba.

Uchiha Corp sendiri merupakan perusha'an terbesar yang hampir menguasai seluruh perekonomian di negri sakura tersebut.

Uchiha Corp sekarang di pimpin oleh seorang pengusaha Muda yang sngat berbakat yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Anak sulung dari pemilik perusaha'an Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Kaka dari Uchiha Sasuke itu di gadang-gadang sebagai pengusaha termuda terbaik karena konsistensinya dalam memimpin sebuah perusaha'an sebesar Uchiha Corp.

Uchiha Itachi mengambil alih kursi presdir menggantikan sang ayah yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelaka'an pesawat sa'at ayah dan ibunya berniat berlibur ke Amerika.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali uji coba telah di lakukan.

Tapi semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil maksimal.

Semua uji coba yang sudah di lakukan berahir dengan matinya orang yang menjadi bahan uji coba itu.

Dan rencananya hari ini akan di lakukan dan kali ini yang akan mencoba 'Belt' itu adalah Uchiha Itachi sendiri.

Awalnya mereka menolak Itachi yang akan mencoba alat itu karena menurut mereka belum tentu bahwa uji coba kali ini akan berhasil.

Tapi Itachi tetap bersikeras bahwa dirinya yang akan mencoba pada uji coba kali ini.

#Markas Madara#

Di sebuah markas atau yang lebih cocok di sebut sebuah gua terlihat se'ekor Monster berbentuk serti Laba-laba yang sedang berlutut di hadapan pemimpinnya yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

Di sebelah pemimpin berdiri pengawal setianya.

"Ada perlu apa Madara-sama memanggil hamba?".

Tanya sang Monster pada pemimpinnya gang di ketahui bernama Madara.

"Kau ambil dan hancurkan alat yang di ciptakan Manusia itu,mereka bisa saja menghambat rencana Madara-sama".

Bukan Madara yang menjawab melainkan Obito yang menjawab.

"Dan ingat jangan sampai gagal".

Lanjutnya lagi.

Monster Laba-laba segera pergi dari hadapan Madara untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

#Konoha Land#

Sa'at ini Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berada di Konoha Land.

Konoha Land sendiri merupakan sebuah objek wisata yang sangat terkenal di Konoha City.

Bahkan Konoha Land terkenal sampai ke seluruh Kota yang ada di Jepang.

Keindahan dan keseruan yang di sajikan objek wisata ini menjadikannya tempat yang pas bagi para kaula muda yang ingin menghabiskan ahir pekannya bersa sang kekasih,atau bagi keluarga yang ingin menikmati kebersama'annya bersama anggota keluarga mereka.

Berbagai wahana permainan di sajikan di Konoha Land.

Seperti Roler Coster,Biang Lala,Water Park,dan masih banyak yang lain.

Di suasana hari minggu seperti sekarang ini Konoha Land di penuhi oleh pengunjung yang datang dari manah saja.

Ada yang sekedar Hang Out ada pula yang sedang menimati beberapa wahana yang ada.

Naruto dan yang lain sa'at ini sedang berada di antrian panjang untuk menaiki wahana Roler Coster.

"Ahh sial panjang bgt lagi antriannya".

Keluh Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Sabar Naruto-kun ini kan hari minggu jadi wajar kalau rame".

Kata Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

"Cih Mendokusai".

"Hn".

"Hinata aku heran sama kamu bisa saja kamu tahan dengan si Baka ini".

Kata Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Iya benar kata pig,kamu hebat bisa tahan dengan Naruto no Baka".

Kata Sakura yang mendukung ucapan Ino.

"Argghh apa-apa'an kalian ini".

Teriak Naruto kesal pada duo 'Jidat' dan 'Pig' karena menjelekan dirinya di depan Hinata.

"A-ano Ino-chan , Sakura-chan tidak baik berkata seperti itu".

"Lagi pula Naruto-kun baik ko".

Ucap Hinata membela Naruto.

"Tuh kalian dengarkan? Hinata saja tidak masalah".

Naruto membanggakan dirinya karena di puji dan di bela Hinata.

"Iya iya itu karena Hinata saja yang terlalu baik".

Ucap Sakura malas.

"Arghh kalian menyebalkan".

"Mendokusai".

"Hn".

#Laboratorium#

"Itachi-sama semua persiapan sudah beres".

Kata salah seorang ilmuan yang ada di laboratorium,memberitahu Itachi bahwa semua persiapan sudah selesai di lakukan.

"Pastikan semuanya sudah beres"

"BOOMM"

"BOOMM"

"KYYAAA"

"KYYAAA"

"TOLONG"

"ADA MONSTER"

Tiba-tiba terjadi beberapa kali ledakan dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar di seluruh bangunan laboratorium itu.

Itachi langsung berlari ke arah sumber ledakan untuk melihat situasi di sanah.

"Itachi-sama anda mau kemanah?"

Tanya seorang ilmuan yang tadi sedang melapor pada Itachi.

"Aku akan melihat situasi di sanah"

Kata Itachi.

"Jangan Itachi-sama biar kami yang menahan Monster itu di sinih"

"Lebih baik anda pergi dari sinih dan bawa ini".

Kata ilmuan itu menyuruh Itachi pergi dari tempat itu sambil memberikan sebuah koper kecil berwarna silver.

"Tapi kalian bisa mati"

Kata Itachi yang mencoba menolak.

"Tidak usah pikirkan kami,yang penting anda dan barang ini bisa selamat"

"Lagi pula jika barang ini jatuh ke tangan Monster itu maka akan sia-sia hasil kerja keras kita selama ini".

Ilmuan itu terus saja mendesak agar Itachi pergi dari situh.

"Berhati-hatilah"

Ucap Itachi sambil mengambil koper kecil berwarna silver itu.

Kemudian Itachi berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya mereka sedang duduk beristirahat di sebuah kedai yang ada di Konoha Land.

Mereka sa'at ini sedang menikmati minumannya karena haus dan lelah setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada.

'TUT'

'TUT'

'TUT'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam tas Naruto.

"Suara apa itu Naruto-kun?"

Tanya Hinata lirih kepada Naruto.

"Ah i-itu su-suara Hp ku,ya suara Hp ku"

Jawab Naruto tergagap karena bingung harus jawab apa.

"Paling juga Baa-chan yang sms"

Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto berdiri berniat untuk pergi dari situ.

"Ah teman-teman aku permisi ke toilet dulu"

Naruto meminta ijin kepada teman-temannya untuk ke toilet yang tentu saja itu hanya alasan semata.

"Tunggu dobe".

Sasuke yang tau itu hanya alasan Naruto berniat ikut.

Teman-teman yang lain memandang Sasuke penuh arti.

'Kau maho Sasuke'

'Kyyaa Sasuke-kun maho'

'Mendokusai'

Seperti itulah kira-kira yang ada di fikiran mereka ngawur.

"Aku hanya mau buang air kecil"

Ucap Sasuke dengan malas.

Sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka dan menyusul Naruto.

"Ada apa dobe?"

Tanya Sasuke setelah berada di samping Naruto.

"Ada Monster sekitar satu kilo meter dari sinih arah jam tiga".

Kata Naruto menjawab pertanya'an Sasuke.

"Cepat kita kesanah dobe"

"Ya ayo kita harus cepat teme".

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung lari ke parkiran tempat kendara'an mereka di parkir.

Setelah sampai di parkiran Naruto langsung memacu Motor Ninja nya menuju ke tempat Monster itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke membuntuti Naruto dengan Motor Repsol nya.

Itachi sa'at ini sedang berlari di sebuah hutan yang ada di Konoha City.

Dia coba melarikan diri dari Monster yang menyerang laboratorium.

Ditangnnya membawa sebuah koper kecil berwarna silver.

"Hosh hosh hosh sial Monster itu mengejar ku"

Umpat Itachi sambil berlari terengah-engah.

Itachi terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah di kakinya.

Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang melihat apakah Monster yang mengejarnya sudah dekat apa tidak.

"Sukurlah hosh sepertinya dia hosh sudah tidak hosh mengejarku lagi"

Ucap Itachi yang kini sedang berdiri membungkuk dengan tangan bertopang pada kedua litutnya.

Tapi Itachi belum bisa bernafas lega sa'at tiba-tiba Monster itu muncul di depannya.

"Ugh sial"

Umpat Itachi sa'at melihat Monster Laba-laba itu sudah di depannya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi manusia"

"Sekarang cepat berikan itu yang ada di tangan mu"

Ucap Monster itu menyuruh Itachi memberikan koper kecil berwarna silver yang ada di tangannya.

"Cih jangan harap Monster jelek"

"Kurang ajar kau manusia sialan"

Monster itu berlari ke arah Itachi sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang lancip melengkung seperti sabit dan bergerigi.

Namun sayang untuk kali ini Monster itu harus berlapang dada karena Itachi berhasil menghindar dengan cara roll ke arah kiri.

"Cih lumayan juga kau"

Monster itu berusaha menyerang Itachi kembali namun sayang lagi-lagi Itachi berhasil menghindar.

Terlihat jelas di raut muka sang Monster bahwa di sudah benar benar kesal.

Monster itu berlari kembali kembali ke arah Itachi berniat menyerangnya lagi.

Di ayunkannya tangan sang Monster ke arah Itachi tapi Itachi berhasil menghindar dari tangan sang Monster yang mencoba mencabiknya dengan cara memiringkan badannya.

Sang Monster yang melihat kesempatan langsung menendang rusuk Itachi.

'BUGH'

'BRAK'

"URGH"

Itachi mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya setelah sebuah tendangan dengan telak menghajar tulang rusuk sebelah kanannya.

Itachi coba berdiri kembali namun gagal karena rasa sakit luar biasa di daerah rusuk sebelah kanannya.

Melihat Itachi yang sudah tidak berdaya Monster itu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Itachi.

"Urgh sial"

Umpat Itachi karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Sa'at sudah tepat di hadapan Itachi Monster itu mengayun kan tangannya ke arah Itachi.

"Ada kata-kata terahir?"

Kata sang Monster meremehkan.

'Sial'

'Mungkin inilah ahir hidup ku'

'Sasuke ma'afkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi'

Batin Itachi miris mengingat dirinya akan mati di tangan sang Monster.

Itachi menutup matanya,dia sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'BUGH'

'BRAK'

Sa'at Monster itu hendak mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Itachi tiba-tiba dia di tabrak sebuah Motor dari arah samping.

'CKIIITTT'

'CKIITTT'

Dua motor berhenti tepat di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi yang tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya membuka matanya.

Dua orang atau lebih tepatnya dua bocah SMA turun dari motor yang mereka tumpangi.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Dan siapakah dua orang yang menolong Itachi?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE!

TBC(TO BE CONTINUED)

Yosh itu dia Chapter 10 !

Bagaimana menurut kalian readers?

Puaskah?

Mohon like dan Masukannya setelah membaca.

Yosh ahir kata!

See you next latter.


	11. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 11

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Sebuah proyek Besar yang di biayai sepenuhnya oleh Uchiha Corp berhasil menciptakan sebuah 'Belt' yang bisa membuat Manusia berbubah menjadi seorang Kamen Rider.

Sa'at akan melakukan uji coba tiba-tiba laboratorium mereka di serang oleh Monster.

Itachi berhasil melarikan diri dan membawa serta hasil dari proyek mereka.

Sang Monster yang mengetahui Itachi kabur mengejarnya dan berhasil.

Sa'at Itachi mau di bunuh tiba-tiba datang dua orang yang menyelamatkannya.

®Chapter 11 : Rider Baru 'KAMEN RIDER SILVER'

Sa'at Monster itu hendak mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Itachi tiba-tiba dia di tabrak sebuah Motor dari arah samping.

'CKIIITTT'

'CKIITTT'

Dua motor berhenti tepat di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi yang tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya membuka matanya.

Dua orang atau lebih tepatnya dua bocah SMA turun dari motor yang mereka tumpangi.

"N-Naruto Sa-Sasuke !"

Ucap itachi pelan sa'at melihat adik dan temannya yang ternyata menyelamatkannya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sinih?"

"Cepat pergi dari sinih !,di sinih bahaya"

Itachi menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke pergi.

"Teme cepat bawa Itachi-san pergi dari sinih !"

Kata Naruto atau yang lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah pada Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Itachi.

Naruto memasang 'Belt Rider' nya ke pinggangnya.

"I-itu adalah B-belt Rider"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan benda itu?"

Tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

Itachi tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya,Naruto memiliki 'Belt Rider' alami.

"Ah kau tahu tentang ini Itachi-san?"

Tanya Naruto pada Itachi sambil memegang 'Belt' yang di pakainya.

"Ya aku tau"

Jawab Itachi singkat.

Sementara itu Monster yang tadi terpental karena di tabrak Naruto kini sudah bangun lagi.

"KURANG AJAR KAU BOCAH SIALAN"

Monster itu mengerang marah ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teme cepat bawa Itachi-san menyingkir dari sinih"

Perintah Naruto pada Itachi.

Sasuke memapah Itachi menyingkir dari situh.

Naruto memasukan kartu 'Eagle' nya kedalam 'Slot Card' yang ada di 'Belt Rider' nya.

'SCAN CARD'

'CHARGGHH COMPLITE'

Suara mesin terdengar setelah kartu itu masuk.

Lalu di tekannya tombol merah yang ada di sebelah kanan 'Belt Rider' nya.

Namun sayang belum sempat Naruto berubah tapi sudah di serang oleh Monster Laba-laba yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depannya.

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghentikan aksinya untu berubah dan segera menghindari serangan Monster itu dengan cara roll ke samping kanannya.

"Cih kau mengganggu saja"

Umpat Naruto setelah berdiri kembali.

"HENSHIN"

Ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Monster Laba-laba.

Seketika tubuh Naruto memakai 'Armor Rider' nya.

'TAKK'

Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah muka Monster itu,namun sayang berhasil di tangkis dengan mudah.

'TAKK'

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas Naruto mencoba memukul Monster Laba-laba.

Namun lagi-lagi pukulan Naruto dapat di tangkis dengan sangat mudah.

Tidak berhenti di situh Naruto kembali menyerang menggunakan kaki kanannya coba menendang kepala sang Monster.

'TAP'

Dengan mudah kaki Naruto di tangkap oleh Monster Laba-laba.

Naruto melompat dan memutar kan badannya ke belakang dan dengan kaki kirinya yang bebas Naruto mencoba menendang dagu sang Monster.

'BUGH'

Kali ini serangan Naruto telak mengenai dagu sang Monster sehingga membuatnya mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah karena terdorong tendangan Naruto yang cukup kuat.

Tidak cukup sampe di situh Naruto berlari ke arah Monster Laba-laba dan memukul perut sang Monster dengan sangat keras hingga membuat sang Monster terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

"Cih dasar bocah kurang ajar".

Umpat sang Monster kesal.

Monster Laba-laba bangun dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan menyerang Naruto membabi buta sehingga membuat Naruto terpojok.

'TAKK'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'TAKK'

'BUGH'

'BRAKK'

Beberapa pukulan mendarat ti tubuh dan wajah Naruto.

Dan pukulan terahir dari sang Monster dengan sangat kuat telak mendarat di Muka Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

"Urgh sial Monster kali ini cukup kuat juga".

Umpat Naruto sambil mencoba bangun kembali.

Na'as bagi Naruto belum sempat dia bangun sebuah tendangan telak mengenai muka Naruto dan lagi membuat dia terpental ke belakang.

Sang Monster berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha bangun tapi selalu gagal karena luka yang di alaminya cukup lumayan.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Naruto melawan Monster Laba-laba,mereka terlihat hawatir karena Naruto tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Sial apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bisa-bisa dobe bisa mati".

Sasuke mengumpat karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Nii-san sebenarnya apa yang kau bawa sehingga Monster itu mengejarmu?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Ini adalah 'Belt Rider' cipta'an para ilmuan yang tergabung dalam sebuah proyek".

Itachi menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang apa yang di bawanya.

"APA 'BELT RIDER?"

Teriak sasuke terkejut atas penuturan kakanya.

"Cepat berikan padaku,aku akan membantu Naruto dia dalam bahaya !"

"Tapi 'Belt' ini belum sempurna dan rencananya hari ini baru akan di uji coba"

"Tidak masalah cepat berikan padaku".

"Tidak bisa,jika tubuhmu menolak maka tubuhmu akan rusak dan kau akan mati Sasuke"

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus tetap melakukannya"

"Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik ku dan sekarang dia sedang dalam bahaya,mana mungkin aku hanya diam dan melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa".

"Hah baiklah Sasuke jika itu maumu"

"Aku harap ini berhasil"

Ahirnya Itachi menyerah melawan kehendak adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Ini"

Itachi membuka koper kecil berwarna silver dan memberikan 'BELT RIDER' dan sebuah 'SERUM' kepada adiknya.

"Suntikan serum itu ke nadimu"

Itachi memberitahu cara kerjanya kepada Sasuke.

"ARGHH"

Teriak Sasuke sa'at menyuntikan serun itu ke nadinya.

Badan Sasuke kejang-kejang sejenak menerima masuknya serum itu ke tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau cobalah"

Ucap Itachi setelah badan Sasuke berhenti kejang-kejang.

"Tekan tiga tombol itu dan masukan kuncinya ke dalam lubang yang ada di 'Belt' itu kemudian putar kuncinya dan katakan HENSHIN"

Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah akan ku coba"

Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto dan Monster Laba-laba.

Sementara itu badan Naruto sedang di injak oleh Monster Laba-laba.

Posisi Naruto sa'at ini tengkurap dengan punggung yang sedang di injak oleh sang Monster.

"Argh"

Keluh Naruto.

Monster Laba-laba berniat membunuh Naruto dengan cara menusuk kan tangannya yang runcing dan bergerigi ke arah Naruto.

'BUGH'

Belum sempat mengenai Naruto tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di kepala sang Monster sehingga membuatnya terpental ke samping beberapa meter.

"CIH SIALAN KAU PENGGANGGU"

Teriak sang Monster kesal karena aksinya telah di ganggu.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan di sinih?"

"Cepat pergi dari sinih"

Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

Ya ternyata tendangan keras tadi berasal dari Sasuke.

"Kau bisa bangun dobe?"

Bukan nya menuruti perkata'an Naruto,Sasuke malah bertanya kepada Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto pun meraih uluran tangan dari sahabat revennya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dobe?"

Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa"

Jawab Naruto

"Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"Ya masih"

"Bagus kalu begitu ayo kita bertarung bersama dan mengalagkan Monster brengsek itu"

Ucap Sasuke sambil menekan ketiga tombol dan memasukan sebuah kunci kedalam lubang yang yang ada di 'Belt Rider' nya yang sudah terpasang di pinggangnya.

'LOCK ON'

Terdengar suara mesin sa'at Sasuke memutar kuncinya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga bisa teme"

Ucap Naruto.

"Henshin"

Ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab perkata'an Naruto.

Seketika muncul bagian-bagian armor yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke.

Satu persatu armor itu menempel di badan Sasuke.

Kini badan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya terbalut 'Armor Rider' berwarna silver.

Di bagian dada armor itu terdapat huruf 'S' berwarna hitam.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah 'Rider' baru..."

Ucap Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"KAMEN RIDER SILVER"

Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat sahabatnya juga sekarang adalah seorang 'Rider'.

"Dobe ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kembali ke tempat teman-teman"

Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ya ayo kita selesaikan teme"

"Yang lain juga pasti sudah menunggu kita".

Ucap Naruto menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto memasukan sebuah kartu bergambar pedang berlapis api ke dalam lubang 'Slot Card' yang ada di tangan kirinya.

'SCAN CARD'

'EAGLE SWORD'

Kini di tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam pedang berlapis api.

"Aku dulu yang memulai teme"

Kata Naruto sambil memasukan sebuah kartu bergambar jam ke dalam lubang 'Slot Card' yang ada di 'Belt' nya.

'SCAN CARD'

'TIME OF'

Seketika Naruto langsung berlari sangat cepat ke arah Monater Laba-laba bahkan terlalu cepat untuk di ikuti pergerakannya oleh mata biasa.

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

'CRAHS'

Kilatan-kilatan terlihat di sekitar tubuh sang Monster.

"Kau lanjutkan teme"

Ucap Naruto yang sudah berhenti menyerang dan sekarang tengah berdiri di belakang sang Monster beberapa meter dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Sasuke memutar kuncinya sebanyak tiga kali.

'LOCK ON'

Terlihat seperti aliran petir yang merambat di kaki kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke melompat ke atas dan menukik ke arah sang Monster yang berdiri dengan susah payah akibat serangan Naruto.

"RIDER KICK"

Teriak Sasuke

Tepat di bagian dada Monster Laba-laba seperti ada sebuah papan target yang terbuat dari hologram.

'Hap'

Sasuke menapa di sebelah Naruto.

"TIME OVER"

Ucap keduanya sambil berbalik menghadap sang Monster.

'BOOMM'

Sebuah ledakan terjadi sa'at Monster itu hancur.

'POWER OF'

'LOCK OF'

Terdengar suara mesin dari 'Belt' Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kini kedua nya sudah tidak lagi memakai 'Armor Rider' nya.

"Ayo kita kembali teme"

Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua hebat"

Ucap Itachi yang sudah menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke meskipun harus berjalan dengan tertatih karena kakinya terluka.

"Hehehehe"

Naruto hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Ucap Itachi lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Cih mereka hebat juga"

Umpat orang itu yang sepertinya tidak suka atas kemenangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Dan siapakah sosok orang itu?

Mapukah Naruto dan Sasuke melindungi Bumi dari Madara?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya hanya di KAMEN RIDEE EAGLE!

TBC(TO BE CONTINUED)

Yosh itu dia Chapter 11 sudah rilis.

Gimanah readers puaskah ?

Atau jelek kah?

Mohon like dan Masukannya setelah baca supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam membuat cerita.

Dan mohon ma'af bila masih banyak kesalahan.

Maklum saya author yang masih baru belajar dan saya ngetiknya pun via hp.

Yosh ahir kata!

See you next latter.


	12. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 12

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Itachi berhasil selamat berkat Naruto dan Sasuke yang datang tepat waktu.

Naruto yang kualahan melawan Melawan Monster Laba-laba dan hampir terbunuh.

Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk menggunakan 'Belt Rider' yang belum sempurna,tapi ahirnya Sasuke berhasil dan merubah dirinya menjadi sosok 'Rider' baru yaitu Kamen Rider Silver.

Berkat Sasuke Naruto berhasil selamat.

Naruto dan Sasuke bekerja sama dan berhasil mengalahkan Monster Laba-Laba.

®Chapter 12 : Festival sekolah

Sejak hari di manah Sasuke pertama kalinya menjadi seorang Rider kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah banyak mengalahkan Monster berkat kerja sama mereka yang sangat bagus dan kompak.

Mereka berdua pun tidak jarang membolos dari jam pelajaran bahkan membolos sekolah demi menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai pelindung dan penyelamat Bumi dari serangan para Monster yang berniat menguasai Bumi.

Banyak omongan dan pertanya'an tentang mereka berdua perihal seringnya mereka membolos.

Terutama bagi Sasuke siswa rajin dan teladan yang kini punya hobi baru yaitu membolos sekolah.

Tidak jarang pula karena itu mereka sering mendapat hukuman dari guru BP yang memang bertugas mengurusi siswa yang bermasalah seperti mereka berdua.

Hukuman seperti berlari keliling lapangan sekolah KSHS yang luasnya bukan main , mencabuti rumput liar satu persatu sampai bersih , push up 100X , dan masih banyak lagi hukuman yang lain sudah sering mereka lakukan.

Seperti sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga kali bagi mereka berdua itu sih tidak masalah bahkan bisa di buat untuk latiham fisik supaya fisik mereka berdua semakin bagus.

Namun bukan itu permasalahannya,masalahnya mereka harus berlari keliling lapangan dengan bertelanjang dada dan di lehernya di kalungi sebuah kardus persegi dengan ukuran 30cm×30cm bertuliskan 'AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBOLOS LAGI' dengan sepidol berwarna merah.

Itu yang membuat mereka terus saja mengumpat dan mengutuk guru yang menyuruh mereka berdua melakukan hal nista itu.

Mereka bertelanjang dada dan di saksikan hampir seluruh warga KSHS bagaimana tidak malu.

Mereka berdua mendapat hukuman karena kemarin mereka berdua bolos sa'at jam pelajaran guru paling Killer 'Orochimaru' guru kimia yang terkenal paling Killer.

"Ular sialan kenapa dia menyuruh kita melakukan hal senista ini."

Umpat Naruto kesal pada gurunya itu.

"Hn hilang sudah pamor ku."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mengeluh.

"Sial kenapa harus kita sih yang punya tanggung jawab menyelamatkan dunia dari mahluk tidak jelas seperti Madara sialan itu"

Naruto terus saja ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"Takdir"

Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Arghh kau ini sasuke..."

Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah sudah lah bicara dengan mu hanya membuat ku gila saja".

Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn"

Suasana kantin sekolah KSHS pada sa'at jam istirahat seperti ini memang sangat penuh oleh para murid yang mau memanjakan perut mereka yang minta di isi atau hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa hausnya setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan buku dan pelajaran,bahkan ada pula yang hanya sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah selesai menjalankan hukumannya sekrang sedang duduk di kantin bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"I-ini N-naruto-kun m-minum dulu,ka-kamu pasti cape kan N-naruto-kun"

Ucap hinata malu-malu sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Naruto.

"Waaahhh Hinata-chan memang baik,cantik pula beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan kamu Hinata-chan"

Ucap Naruto girang memuji Hinata sambil menerima minuman yang di berikan Hinata.

Dan tentu saja wajah Hinata sudah merah karena malu di puji Naruto.

"A-ano Naruto-kun a-aku tidak seperti itu"

Hinata merendah sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya tanda dia sedang gugup.

"Ya kau seperti itu Hime"

"Na-naruto-kun jangan menggoda ku terus,a-aku malu"

"Aku heran sama kalian berdua Naruto Sasuke kenapa hampir tiap hari kalian membolos..."

Ucap Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam kini mulai angkat suara.

"Terutama kau Sasuke aku heran orang seperti kamu bolos"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian membolos?"

Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn iseng"

Jawab Sasuke singkat yang tentu saja membuat perempatan muncul di kening Sakura.

'PLETAK'

Sebuah jitakan maut dari Sakura mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Sasuke.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Membolos kau bilang hanya iseng"

Ucap Sakura dengan mode iblisnya.

'GLEK'

Keringat dingin keluar di wajah Sasuke melihat kengerian Sakura yg sedang marah.

Bagi Sasuke lebih baik dia bertarung dengan Monster daripada harus berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sedang marah , bagaikan 'IBLIS' yang mengamuk.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan"

Hinata coba menenangkan Sakura.

"Hah mendokusai"

Ucap Shikamaru malas.

'PLETAK'

"Diam kau pemalas"

Sebuah jitakan dengan telak mengenai kepala nanas milik Shikamaru.

"Cih kenapa jadi aku yang kena"

"Hah mendokusai"

Keluh Shikamaru yang tadi dengan 'nikmatnya' menerima sebuah 'hadiah' berupa jitakan di kepalanya dari Sakura.

"NARUTO, SASUKE SEKARANG CEPAT JELASKAN KENAPA KALIAN SERING MEMBOLOS"

Tanya Sakura pada Naruto dengan senyum 'manisnya',catat manis seperti 'iblis' dengan menekankan di setiap katanya.

'GLEK'

Tentu saja keduanya hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat mode 'iblis' Sakura.

"A-anu...i-itu..."

Ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan meniru gaya bicara kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan mereka berdua pasti punya alasan, lagian kasian kan mereka"

Ya untung saja Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sakura jika tidak mereka sekarang pasti sudah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama seminggu gara-gara amukan Sakura.

"Hahh...kau ini terlalu baik Hinata-chan"

Ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

'Tetttt'

'Teeetttt'

Ahirnya suara bel tanda berahirnya istirahat pun terderang di seluruh plosok wilayah KSHS.

Kantin yang tadi sangat ramai kini berangsur-angsur mulai sepi.

Naruto dan yang lain pun sudah kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Yoo anak-anak..."

Sapa guru berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi sa'at memasuki kelas .1.

Entah kenapa hampir seluruh muka guru itu tertutupi maskernya yang selalu dia pakai kemanapun.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau secara pasti muka dari guru tersebut kecuali sang istri.

"Minggu depan sekolah kita seperti biasanya akan mengadakan festival tahunan yang biasa di lakukan setiap tahunnya."

Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei tahun ini kita akan melakukan festival apa?"

Tanya salah seorang murid pada guru bermasker yang kita ketahui bernama 'Kakashi' itu.

"Tahun ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival penampilan seni"

"Kalian bisa menampilkan apa saja yang kalian bisa, seperti bernyanyi sambil bermain guitar misalnya, membaca puisi, bermain drama atau apa sajalah yang kalian bisa yang berhubungan dengan seni."

Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada semua muridnya.

"Jika ada di antara kalian yang akan ikut menampilkan kayra kalian, kalian bisa daftarkan diri kalian ke anggota osis, karena avar ini di pegang seluruhnya oleh anggota osis."

Berbagai respon tercipta dari seisi kelas hingga sedikit menimbulkan kegaduhan di kelas yang terkenal paling berisik itu hingga ahirnya suara deheman Kakashi menghentikan mereka.

"Ehem...kalian bisa mendiskusikan tentang ini sa'at istirahat..."

Seketika semua suara yang tadi sempat memenuhi seisi kelas menjadi diam.

"Bailah sekarang buka buku kalian, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin."

Ucap Kakashi pada semua muridnya mengistruksikan agar kembali ke pelajaran.

"Baik Kakashi-sensei."

Ucap semua murid kompak.

Tanpa terasa satu jam setengah sudah berlalu dan sa'at ini semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar lingkungan KSHS untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sa'at ini seperti biasa Naruto sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan Hinata duduk manis di tempat duduk di belakang sepeda Naruto.

"Ne-Hinata-chan ayo kita tampil di acara festival sekolah nanti."

Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang tadi sempat mewarnai perjalanan pulang mereka berdua.

"A-anu N-naruto-kun ak-aku malu."

"Kamu tidak usah malu Hinata-chan, kamu itu cantik terus suara kamu juga indah, kamu pasti bisa Hinata-chan."

Ya selain otak Hinata yang cerdas Hinata juga mempunyai suara yang merdu bagaikan penyanyi-penyanyi profesional yang sering tampil di TV.

"Be-benarkah begitu N-naruto-kun?"

"Ya kamu pasti bisa, dan nanti aku yang akan mengiringi kamu bernyanyi dengan gitar."

"Selain itu nanti kita akan berduet Hinata-chan."

Meskipun suara Naruto tidak semerdu suara Hinata namun tidak bisa di pungkiri suara Naruto juga cukup lumayan, selain itu juga dia piawai dalam memainkan alat musik petik itu.

Naruto bahkan pernah menjadi juara satu dalam lomba bermain gitar sa'at masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Um...b-baiklah kalau menurut N-naruto-kun seperti itu aku mau."

Ucap Hinata meng'iya'kan ajakan Naruto.

"Sukurlah, nanti kita akan menyanyikan lagu yang biasa kita nyanyikan Hinata-chan."

Karena saking asiknya mengobrol tidak terasa mereka kini sudah sampai di depan rumah khas tradisional Jepang namun cukup mewah.

"Sudah sampai Hinata-chan."

Ucap Naruto sa'at mereka sudah sampai.

Dengan berat hati Hinata melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto dan turun dari sepeda Naruto.

Ya selama perjalan mereka pulang tangan Hinata selalu melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"Um...sampai jumpa besok N-naruto-kun."

Ucap Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Ya sampai jumpa besok Hime."

Setelah Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya Naruto segera memacu sepedanya untuk pulang.

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu berlalu sejak di umumkannya akan di adakan festival sekolah oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Kini semua penduduk KSHS sedang berada di lapangan tengah KSHS yang luasnya hampir seperti lapangan sepak bola.

Semua murid sedang menantikan acara festival seni itu segera di mulai.

Sebuah panggung megah layaknya panggung sebuah konser musik band terkenal berdiri dengan sombongnya di lapangan tengah KSHS.

Semua penduduk KSHS pun sudah ada di sanah untuk menikmati setiap penampilan yang di suguhkan oleh teman mereka yang ikut tampil dalam acara tersebut.

"Yoo...Selamat pagi minna-san...pastinya kalian sudah menunggu acara ini di mulai."

Sapa Ino yang menjadi pembawa acara mulai membuka acara pentas seni itu.

"sepertinya kalia sudah tidak sabar ya?"

"Hah...sudahlah Ino-chan sebaiknya kita cepat memulai acara ini, lihat sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar."

Ucap Sakura yang menemani Ino menjadi pembawa acara.

"Hehehe...gomen-ne minna-san...yosh sebagai acara pembuka kali ini kita buka dengan penampilan sulap dari Konoha Maru murid kelas X.1..."

"yosh langsung saja Cek it out"

Ucap Sakura dan Ino bersama'an dan pergi meninggalkan panggung mempersilakan siswa yang di maksud menampilkan pertunjukannya.

Tidak terasa sudah dua jam acara berlangsung dan kini sudah memasuki ahir acara.

"Yo...minna-san tidak terasa kita sudah di ahir acara"

Ucap Ino memulai untuk menutup acara.

"Ya kau benar Ino, rasanya cepat sekali kan Minna-san?"

Ucap Sakura membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Yah mau bagai mana lagi..."

"Oke jangan sedih minna-san untuk menutup acara kita ini, kita saksikan penampilam terahir dari pasngan duet Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata"

"Yupz ahir kata..."

"Selamat sianga dan sampai jumpa lagi"

Ucap Ino dan Sakura bersama'an dan turun dari panggung.

Naruto dan Hinata naik ke atas panggung, gitar kesayangan Naruto terpasang dengan indah di pundaknya.

Berdiri di sebelah Naruto Hinata dengan anggun.

Suara petikan gitar dari Naruto mulai terdengar membuat sorak sorai penonton membahana.

LIHAT LAH LUKA INI YANG SAKITNYA ABADI YANG TERBALUT HANGATNYA BEKAS PELUK MU.

AKU TAK AKAN LUPA TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA TENTANG APA YANG HARUS MEMISAHKAN KITA.

DI SA'AT KU TERTATIH TANPA KAU DI SINIH

KAU TETAP KU NANTI DEMI KEYAKINAN INI.

TBC

Yosh itu dia chapter 12.

Ma'af

Ma'af

Ma'af chapter kali ini ancur.

Sebenarnya di chapter ini saya sempat kehabisan ide jadi ma'af klo chapternya berantakan.

Setelah baca mohon like and komen supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Ahir kata...

See you mext latter !

Saya akui buat chapter kali ini sungguh sangat hancur. .mohon maaf minna-san. .otak saya yg pas2an ini sedikit blank waktu bikin chapter ini. .ma'af

Yah


	13. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 13

Balasan review :

uzumaki hunterchapter 12 .Apr 14

mau nanya lagi boleh ?itu itachi tau dari mana tentang belt rider ?apa ?

(keluarga uciha sebenar nya adalah moster sama seperti madara &amp; obito tetapi ingin hidup damai dan menetap di bumi)atau ?

(sebenarnya uciha madara &amp; obito adalah astronot yang pergi ke luar angkasa dan tidak pernah kembali)

(dan tiba - tiba kembali sudah menjadi raja moster)

(dan moster sesungguhnya masih belum diketahui)

itu yang ada di pikiran saya numpangdituangkan di sini buat ngisi review.

Itachi tau belt rider karena dia sendiri tergabung dlm proyek belt rider.

Tentang sejarah madara masih rahasia :D.

Thank udah review

uzumaki hunterchapter 12 .Apr 14

Toneri munculin dong dan jadi tiger settingnya terjadi permusuhan dulu sama narusasu seperti rebutin hinata

( naruto vs toneri ) mungkin.

soal nya saya suka karakter baru inieagle ,silver, tiger naruto ,sasuke, toneri

kayak nya bagus

Ma'af sekali gan toneri g ada di fict ini. .mungkin nanti di fic ane yg lain. .soal tiger ane punya rencana sendiri. .

Thanks udah review :D

11 .Apr 12

gua_msh_ngebayangin...madara_versi_monster_bentuknya_ky_apa_yak.?

Hehehe masih rahasia gan :D .

Thanks udah review. .

10 .Apr 11

hai tor... setelah membaca fic ini ternyata bagus juga, jarang lo yang buat fic seperti ini, tapi menurut saya fic ini alurnya agak kecepetan.

dan apakah nanti teman-temannya naruto termasuk hinata akan mengetahui identitas asli dari kamen rider eagle aka naruto? lalu dimana tiger? kan di cap 1 ada tiger...

Hai juga senpai. .makasih pujian'a. ..dan masalah teman2 naruto tau ap kga itu masih tanda tanya biar seru :D hehehe. .thank udah review. .

Oke thanks yg udh luangin waktu'a buat review fict gaje ane ini. .ma'af klo ada yg belum tercantum. .dan yg g tercantum sya jawab'a via pm :D biar ga repot soal'a ngetik via hp jaduulll :D . .thanks sekali lagi

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Naruto dan Sasuke di hukum karena terlalu sering membolos sekolah.

Acara festival sekolah tahunan di adakan dengan tema pentas seni.

Naruto dan Hinata ikut menyumbangkan penampilannya di acara tersebut.

®Chapter 13 : Munculnya Monster baru yang lebih kuat.

Seminggu setelah acara festival sekolah di adakan semua murid dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga masih saja membicara kan tentang keromantisan Naruto dan Hinata di atas panggung.

Banyak murid Siswa maupun Siswi yang merasa iri atas keromantisan mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang sambil bernyanyi.

Jangan di tanya lagi bagaimana keada'an Hinata sa'at itu.

Tentu saja muka Hinata sudah sangat merah karena malu.

Untung saja Hinata menguatkan diri untuk tidak pingsan sa'at itu.

Karena kejadian itulah kini mereka berdua sangat terkenal di lingkungan KSHS bagaikam seorang artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun.

Tiap kali mereka lewat pasti semua menjadi hiateris.

'Kyaa Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai sungguh romantis'

'Kyaa Hinata-senpai beruntung'

'Kyaa Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan memang cocok'

Seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan histeris dari setiap orang yang di lewatinya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sih asik-asik saja, tapi yang pasti muka Hinata sudah sangat merah karena malu.

Seperti sekarang ini Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah, mereka memang biasa berangkat maupun pulang bersama.

Terikan-teriakan histeris semua murid yang mereka lewati senantiasa mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas.

"Hinata-chan makin banyak saja penggemar mu."

Goda Sakura sa'at Hinata sudah duduk di kursinya.

Tentu saja yang di goda hanya menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"T-tidak ko Sakura-chan."

Ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hahaha...kau manis sekali Hinata-chan sa'at sedang malu."

"Pantas saja si bodoh Naruto tergila-gila padamu."

Sakura terus saja menggoda Hinata tanpa peduli yang di goda mukanya sudah sangat merah.

"J-jangan terus menggoda ku Sakura-chan."

"A-aku malu."

"Hahaha...ma'af Hinata-chan habis kamu lucu sekali."

Di sebuah markas atau yang lebih tepatnya di sebut sebuah gua terlihat se'ekor Monster berbentuk seperti ikan hiu sedang berlutut di hadapan tuannya.

"Ada apa tuan memanggil hamba kesinih?"

Tanya sang Monster kepada tuannya masih dalam keada'an berlutut.

"Kisame kau pergi dan rebut 'Belt Eagle' dari tangan bocah kuning yang selalu merepotkan rencana ku."

Perintah sang tuan pada Monster yang kita ketahui bernama Kisame itu.

"Gunakan segala cara dan bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi mu."

"Baik Madara-sama akan hamba laksanakan perintah anda."

Ucap Kisame sambil berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Madara.

"Obito."

Panggil Madara pada pengawal setianya.

"Ada apa Madara-sama?"

Tanya Obito pada tuannya.

"Apa sudah kau temukan tentang keberada'an 'Tiger Power' yang sempat turun ke Bumi bersama 'Eagle' waktu itu?"

Tanya Madara pada Obito.

"Belum ada kabar tuan, tapi secepatnya akan saya temukan."

"Bagus, segera cari dan temukan sampai ketemu."

"Baik Madara-sama."

Waktu istirahat di kantin KSHS seperti biasa sangat ramai dan berisik oleh para murid yang hendak memanjakan perutnya setelah cukup melelahkan berkutat dengan buku dan pelajaran yang cukup membuat kepala mereka mengeluarkan asap.

Barisan panjang tercipta sa'at mereka mengantri untuk membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Lain halnya dengan mereka yang membawa bekal dari rumah, mereka hanya perlu mencari bangku kosong untuk segera melahap bekal yang mereka bawa.

Hanya segelintir anak saja yang mau membawa bekal dari rumah.

Karena bagi mereka itu sangat memalukan mengingat mereka sudah SMA 'seperti anak TK saja' itu yang mereka fikirkan hingga mereka enggan untuk membawa bekal dari rumah.

Hari ini Naruto tidak ikut bersama teman-teman yang lainnya ke kantin.

Dia lebih memilih pergi ke atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah memang merupakan tempat pavoritnya untuk menyendiri dikala suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik seperti sekarang ini.

"Oka-san, Otou-san aku rindu sama kalian."

Gumam Naruto pelan.

Tanpa terasa air mata meleleh dari iris saphirenya.

"Apa kalian tau setiap aku melihat teman-teman yang lain di jemput orang tua mereka, sa'at melihat mereka tertawa bahagia bersama orang tua mereka rasanya sakit sekali di sinih, rasanya sakit sekali di dada ku setiap kali aku melihatnya."

Tanpa Naruto sadari dari tadi Hinata berdiri di balik pintu masuk ke atap sekolah.

Air mata ikut mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya di sa'at mendengar keluh kesah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."

Gumam Hinata pelan.

Hatinya tidak sanggup melihat puja'an hatinya sedang bersedih.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Oka-san, Otou-san...hiks... kenapa kalian pergi secepat itu...hiks...?"

Naruto terus saja bergumam tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sampai ahirnya ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Naruto-kun...hiks...tidak boleh sedih...aku akan selalu menemani Naruto-kun sampai kapan pun."

Ucap Hinata sambil menangis memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun sedih."

"Hinata-chan...makasih..."

"Aku tidak akan sedih lagi karena aku sudah memiliki malaikat cantik sepertimu yang selalu bisa membuat hatiku merasa nyaman sa'at bersama mu."

Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata.

Di hapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata.

Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang cantik, baik, dan perhatian seperti Hinata.

"Janji Naruto-kun tidak akan sedih lagi?"

Ucap Hinata sa'at di lihatnya Naruto sedang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Ya aku janji Hinata-chan."

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus pada Hinata.

"Um...apa itu yang kau bawa Hinata-chan?"

Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil melihat ke arah tangan Hinata.

"Ah a-anu...i-ini...aku mau kita makan bersama."

Jawab Hinata yang sudah mulai lagi dengan gaya bicaranya yang gugup sa'at bersama Naruto.

"Aku lihat tadi Naruto-kun langsung kesinih dan belum makan."

Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto benar-benar sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih yang sangat perhatian kepadanya.

Tadi waktu bel istirahat berbunyi dia memang tidak sempat ke kantin dan langsung menuju ke atap sekolah.

Naruto sa'at ini sedang duduk di meja makan rumahnya.

Setelah tadi pulang sekolah dia sempat mengantar Hinata pulang dia langsung pulang kerumahnya dan sudah di sambut oleh Stunade nenek satu-satunya di ruang makan, jadilah sa'at ini dia sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama neneknya.

Hari ini sekolahnya memang di pulangkan lebih cepat karena guru ada rapat tentang ujian kenaikan kelas yang akan di laksanakan tiga bulan lagi.

"Naru-chan apa nanti kamu ada acara?"

Tanya Stunade mulai buka suara setelah sejak tadi acara mereka hanya di iringi dengan kesunyian.

"Ah...um tidak ada Obaa-chan."

"Memang kenapa?"

Jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya akan maksud sang nenek yang menanyakan apakah dirinya ada acara apa tidak setelah ini.

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin kau menemani Baa-chan ke supermarket untuk belanja."

"Persedia'an bahan makanan kita sudah habis Naru-chan."

Jawab Stunade memberitahukan akan maksudnya.

"Ohh...baiklah aku mau Baa-chan, lagi pula hari ini aku merasa bosan jika di rumah terus."

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi?"

Tanya Naruto pada sang nenek.

"Sebaiknya setelah kita selesai makan, dan setelah itu kamu mandi dulu badan mu bau sekali, nanti yang ada bukannya kita belanja malah di usir karena bau mu itu."

Jawab Stunade seraya menggoda cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Oh ayolah Baa-chan biarpun bau cucu mu ini cukup populer di sekolah, lagi pula siapa bilang aku bau? aku tidak bau tau."

Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda dia merajuk.

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah memperlihatkan tampang konyol mu itu Naru-chan, kau tau tampang mu itu membuat ku ingin tertawa."

Stunade masih saja terus menggoda Naruto yang menurutnya lucu sa'at dia sedang merajuk.

"Baa-chan..."

Umpat Naruto kesal karena terus di goda oleh sang nenek.

"Baik baik...lebih baik sekarang kau cepat selesaikan makan mu dan segera mandi."

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan siangnya Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan segera mandi.

Hanya lima belas menit waktu yang di butuhkan Naruto untuk acara mandinya, dan sa'at ini Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos dan memakai jaket tanpa penutup kepala berwarna oren yang dia biarkan teebuka, serta mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

Tidak lupa di bawanya 'Belt Rider' yang sa'at ini sudah dia kenakan di pinggangnya tertutupi kaos berwarna putihnya.

"Baa-chan!"

Teriak Naruto mencari keberada'a sang nenek.

"Oh kau sudah siap Naru-chan?"

Tanya Stunade yang baru keluar dari arah dapur setelah mencatat apa saja yang akan di belinya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi."

Jarak rumah mereka dan super market memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi juga tidak bisa di bilang dekat.

Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit jika mereka jalan kaki.

Naruto tidak berniat ikut masuk kedalam super market, kini dia sedang berdiri di depan super market dengan bersender ke tembok di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap seorang yang di kenalinya.

"Oy teme."

Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa mendengar panggilan khas seseorang terhadapnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara.

"Hn sedang apa kau di sinih dobe?"

Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto setelah mendapati Sahabatnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mengantar Baa-chan belanja."

"Merepotkan memang, tapi akan lebih merepotkan jika Baa-chan sudah mengamuk."

Ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan neneknya jika sedang marah.

"Hn."

Hanya trend mark khasnya yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sinih teme?"

Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hanya menghilangkan bo-"

"KYYAA"

"TOOLOONGG"

"ADA MONSTER"

Belum saja Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan dan terlihat orang-orang berlarian ketakutan.

"Cih kita dapat tugas dobe."

Umpat Sasuke kesal karena acara mencari anginnya terganggu.

"Hn"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengeluarkan trend mark khas Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Monster pengganggu berada.

Sambil berlari Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu dari 'Slot Card' nya dan di masukan ke dalam 'Belt' nya.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang memasukan sebuah kunci kedalam lubang yang ada di 'Belt' nya.

'SCAND CARD'

'LOCK ON'

Terdengar suara mesin dari kedua 'Belt' setelah kartu dan kunci masuk ke 'Belt' mereka masing-masing.

'FLAME ON'

Naruto menekan tombol merah yang ada di samping kanan dari 'Belt' nya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menekan ketiga tombol yang ada di 'Belt' nya sebelum memasukan kunci itu.

"HENSHIN"

Ucap keudanya sambil masih terus berlari.

Seketika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi sosok Kamen Rider Eagle dan Kamen Rider Silver.

Di lain tempat kini terlihat Monster berbentuk seperti ikan hiu sedang mengamuk.

Wajah Monster itu benar-benar seperti se'ekor hiu, dia memiliki sebuah ekor dan memiliki kedua kaki serta kedua tangan dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

Di lemparkannya apa saja yang ada di depannya dan di hancurkannya apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Di sela-sela semua orang yang berlarian ketakukan, ada seorang anak kira-kira berumur lima tahun yang terduduk sambil menangis ketakutan.

Sepertinya dia terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Monster itu mendekati bocah yang sedang menangis dengan perlahan.

Di ayunkannya tangan penuh kuku tajam milik sang Monster ke arah anak kecil yang sedang menangis itu.

'BUGH'

'BRAKK'

Sebelum tangan sang Monster menyentuh anak kecil itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan dengan telak mengenai kepala sang Monster yang mengakibatkannya terpental ke samping dan menabrak tembok toko yang ada di situ.

"Adik kecil jangan takut lagi, sekarang kamu aman."

Ucap Naruto seraya membangunkan anak kecil itu.

Ya ternyata yang tadi menendang sang Monster adalah Naruto yang sedang dalam wujud Kamen Rider Eagle.

"Hikss aku takut Nii-san...aku takut hikss."

Ucap anak itu sambil menangis.

"Sudah kamu sudah aman, lebih baik sekarang kamu lari dari sinih."

Ucap Naruto menenangkan anak itu sekali gus menyuruhnya pergi dari situ.

"Ha'i...arigatou Nii-san."

Ucap anak itu sambil berlari pergi dari situ.

"Oyy dobe sampai kapan kau di situh, cepat bantu aku bodoh."

Teriak Sasuke yang ternyata dari tadi sedang melawan Monster itu.

"Cerewet kau teme."

Ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Monster itu.

Naruto coba memukul kepala sang Monster tapi dengan mudah dapat di hindari dengan cara menangkis tangan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dia coba menendang kepala sang Monster dari arah kiri tapi sayang tendangan Sasuke pun dapat di mentahkan dengan mudah dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

Tidak cukup sampai di situh, Naruto kembali mencoba menendang perut sang Monster dari arah depan tapi lagi-lagi tendangannya dengan mudah dapat di tangkis bahkan Naruto yang harus terlempar ke belakang dan meringis kesakitan karena di pukul sang Monster tepat di dadanya.

Kali ini Sasuke yang mencoba menyerang sang Monster dari depan.

Pukulan dan tendangan di lancarkan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengenai sang Monster.

'BUGH'

Sebuah tendangan dengan telak mengenai kepala Sasuke membuatnya terlempar ke arah Naruto.

"Urgh"

"Kau tidak apa-apa teme?"

Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sasuke bangun.

"Jangan meremehkan ku dobe."

Dengus Sasuke yang tidak terima dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh sama sekali badan sang Monster.

"Cih sial dia kuat sekali, bahkan kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

Umpat Sasuke kesal karena semua serangannya dapat dengan mudah di mentahkan oleh sang Monster.

"Kau benar teme, dia kuat sekali...kita harus berfikir untuk mengalahkannya."

Ucap Naruto meng'iyakan perkata'an Sasuke.

Sial bagi Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka lengah tanpa mereka ketahui sebuah peluru air mengarah ke arah mereka.

"CELAKA"

Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersama'an.

'BOMM'

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi akibat serangan sng Monster yang mengenai tanah.

"Fyuuhhh...hampir saja."

Ucap Naruto menghela nafas.

Untung saja mereka masih sempat melompat ke arah samping kanan dan kiri untuk menghindari peluru air dari Monster itu.

"Jangan lengah dobe."

Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak lengah.

"Aku mengerti teme."

Ucap Naruto singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Arghhhh...sial apa yang harus kita lakukan teme?"

Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Hn...kita harus lebih tenang dan jangan lengah dobe."

Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini teme, Baa-chan pasti sudah mencari ku."

"Hn"

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Mampukah Naruto dan Sasuke mengalahkan Monster hiu itu?

Kita saksikan nanti di chapter selanjutnya.

TBC

Yosh itu dia chapter 13, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini.

Mf kalo ceritanya mengecewakan dan banyak typo bertebaran.

Silakan review untuk sekedar masukan buat saya.

Ok ahir kata ... see you next latter.


	14. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 14

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Naruto yang sedang mengantak neneknya ke supermarket secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sa'at sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendengar teriakan dari orang-orang yang berlarian.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke arah sumber teriakan dan ternyata mendapati Monster hiu yang sedang menyerang.

Tanpa mereka sangka ternyata Monster kali ini cukup kuat sehingga membuat mereka berdua kualahan.

®Chapter 14 : Kekuatan baru (Water Mode).

"Arghhhh...sial apa yang harus kita lakukan teme?"

Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Hn...kita harus lebih tenang dan jangan lengah dobe."

Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini teme, Baa-chan pasti sudah mencari ku."

"Hn"

Sasuke memutar kuncinya satu kali.

'LOCK ON'

Terdengar suara mesin dari 'Belt' Sasuke sa'at kuncinya di putar satu kali.

"KUSANAGI SWORD"

Muncul satu pedang di tangan kanan Sasuke berwarna putih.

Di tengah pedangnya terdapat ukiran hurif kanji yang entah apa artinya.

"Kau mau diam saja dobe?"

Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya diam berdiri.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ucap Naruto singkat sambil mengambil sebuah kartu dari 'Slot Card' nya.

Di masukannya kartu itu kedalam lubang 'Slot Card' yang ada di tangan kirinya.

'SCAN CARD'

Terdengar suara mesin dari 'Belt' Naruto setelah kartu itu masuk.

"EAGLE SWORD"

Ucap Naruto santai.

Seketika di tangan kanan Naruto memegang sebuah pedang berwarna merah berlapis api.

"Ayo teme kita mulai."

"Hn."

Sementara itu di lain tempat atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah rumah mewah yang elegan terlihat seorang anak muda yang sedang mengepaki pakaiannya ke dalam koper hitam berukuran sedang.

Di samping pemuda itu berdiri seorang perempuan yang kira-kira lebih tua tiga tahun dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terus saja merapihkan dan memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam kopernya tanpa mempedulikan perempuan yang dari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah yakin mau pergi ke Konoha?"

Setelah sejak tadi hanya diam ahirnya perempuan itu bertanya pada sosok pemuda yang masih saja sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

Sejenak pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya melihat perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu Nee-chan bahwa keputusan ku sudah bulat?"

Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah balik melemparkan pertanya'an ke perempuan yang di panggilnya nee-chan itu.

"Maksud ku kau akan tinggal dimanah nantinya?"

"Kamu tau sendiri kita sudah tidak punya kerabat di sanah."

Ucap perempuan itu coba menggoyahkan pendirian sang adik agar tidak jadi pergi ke Konoha.

"Masalah itu gampang, aku bisa ngekos atau tinggal di apartemen."

Jawab pemuda itu yang masih tetap kokoh akan keputusannya.

"Lagi pula aku masih ada sahabat lama di sanah, aku bisa tinggal di rumahnya."

Lanjut pemuda itu coba meyakinkan nee-chan nya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?"

Tanya perempuan itu yang masih tetap mencoba menggoyahkan keputusan sang adik.

"Lagi pula setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal hanya kau dan Nii-san mu yang aku punya."

"Apa kamu tega meninggalkan Nee-chan?"

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata perempuan itu yang tidak rela adiknya pergi ke Konoha dan meninggalkannya.

"Masalah sekolah aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Dan tenang saja Nee-chan biarpun aku di Konoha tapi aku akan sering pulang ke sinih jika sedang liburan."

Ucap pemuda itu coba meyakinkan kaka perempuannya itu sambil bangun dan mengusap air mata kakanya.

"Aku mohon Nee-chan...ini adalah takdir ku."

Lanjut pemuda itu lirih.

"Baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan mu."

"Tapi kamu harus jaga diri di sanah, dan jangan lupa pamitan sama Nii-san mu."

"Dan kamu harus sering-sering kasih kabar pada kami di sinih."

Ucap perempuan itu yang ahirnya mengijinkan adik bungsunya untuk pergi ke Konoha.

Walaupun jujur hatinya sangat berat untuk melepasnya tapi itu sudah menjadi takdir sang adik.

"Aku janji akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan sering-sering ngasih kabar kalian di sinih."

Ucap pemuda itu berjanji sambil memeluk kaka perempuannya itu.

"Arigatou Nee-chan."

Lanjut pemuda itu lirih masih dalam pelukan sang kaka.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Monster hiu.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke arah Monster hiu dari arah kanan dan kiri dengan membawa pedang mereka masing-masing.

'CTARNKK'

'CTRANK'

'BUGH'

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Monster hiu tapi semua serangannya dapat di tangkis menggunakan pedang milik Monster hiu yang berbentuk bergerigi.

Entah sejak kapan dia membawa pedang tapi yang jelas bentuk pedangnya itu cukup mengerikan.

Kini coba Sasuke yang menyerang Monster hiu menggunakan pedang Kusanagi miliknya.

Tapi lagi-lagi semua serangan Sasuke dapat di tangkis dengan mudah.

'BUGH'

Sasuke terdorong ke belakang setelah mendapat pukulan telak di perutnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terdesak dia tidak tinggal diam.

Dia coba menendang rusuk sebelah kanan Monster hiu tapi dengan mudahnya tendangan Naruto di tepis dengan tangan kiri sang Monster.

Belum menyerah Naruto coba memukul dada Monster hiu tapi lagi-lagi Monster hiu itu tidak terkena sedikitpun.

'BUGHH'

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

'BUGHH'

Beberapa tendangan, pukulan serta tebasan dari Monster hiu dengan telak medarat di tubuh Naruto.

"URGH"

Rintih Naruto yang sa'at ini terbaring di tanah setelah tadi terlempar karena tendangan keras dari Monster hiu dengan mulus mendarat di perutnya.

"Kuso"

Umpat Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dobe?"

Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan Naruto membelakanginya.

"Sepertinya badan ku terasa remuk."

Jawab Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

Naruto masih terbaring lemah di tanah karena kesakitan.

"KUSSOOO"

Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Monster hiu.

'CTRANK'

'CTRANK'

Sasuke mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah karena semua serangannya dapat di mentahkan dengan sangat mudah.

Tidak mau menyerah sampai di situ Sasuke kembali menyerang Monster hiu dengan sangat brutal.

Tapi lagi-lagi semua serangan hanya di anggap sebuah serangan anak kecil yang dapat dengan mudah di tangkis dan di hindari Monster hiu.

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

'CRASH'

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di hadapan Monster hiu setelah mendapat benerapa tebasan dari pedang Monster hiu di tubuhnya.

'BUGH'

Tubuh sasuke melayang terpental ke belakang sampai melewati Naruto setelah tubuhnya di tendang dengan sangat keras oleh Monster hiu.

"SASUKE"

Teriak Naruto sa'at melihat tubuh sahabatnya itu melayang setelah terkena tendangan telak oleh Monster hiu.

'BRAKH'

Bunyi tanah retak sa'at tubuh Sasuke mendarat dengan kasar di tanah.

Seketika tubuh Sasuke sudah tidak terbalut 'Armor Rider' nya lagi.

"Urgh"

Rintih Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"KUSSOO"

Teriak Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri kembali.

Namun sayang karena kesakitan dan kelelahan dirinya terjatuh lagi.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian menyerah saja."

Ucap sang Monster meremehkan.

"DIAM KAU BANGSAT."

Teriak Naruto sangat marah.

"Cih sudah ku bilang lebih baik kalian menyerah saja dan serahkan 'Belt' kalian kepada ku."

Ucap sang Monster terus memancing emosi Naruto.

"JANGAN MIMPI KAU MONSTER BANGSAT."

"tidak usah berteriak seperti itu bocah, kau tidak lihat teman mu sudah ku kalahkan."

"Lebih baik kalian menyerah dan akan ku biarkan kalian hidup."

"KU BILANG DIAM BANGSAT"

Teriak Naruto sambil terus berusaha berdiri.

"Cih keras kepala juga kau bocah."

Ucap Monster hiu sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto.

'Naruto coba kau ambil kartu bergambar elang berwarna biri dari 'Slot Card' mu.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari 'Belt' yang di pakai Naruto.

'Kau ganti kartu elang api mu dengan kartu elang air itu.'

Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Baik eagle-san makasih."

Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah mampu berdiri lagi.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar elang seprti terbalut oleh air berwarna biru laut dari 'Slot Card' yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Di ambilnya kartu bergambar elang berlapis api berwarna merah dari lubang yang ada di 'Belt' nya kemudian di masukannya kartu elang berlapis air berwarna biru laut kedalamnya.

'SCAN CARD'

'WATER ON'

Terdengar suara mesin dari 'Belt' nya setelah kartu itu masuk.

Seketika tubuh Naruto di selimuti cahaya terang.

Setelah cahaya terang itu hilang kini nampak Naruto berdiri memakai Armor berwarna biru laut di bagian dada dan punggungnya serta berwarna putih di bagian pundak dan lengannya.

Di bagian pinggang sampai ujung kaki berwarna biru laut.

Di tangan kanan Naruto memegang sebuah 'Gun' berwarna biru.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini Monster jelek."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin.

"HYAATTT"

Naruto berlari ke arah Monster hiu sambil sesekali menembaki Monster itu.

Setelah tepat di hadapan Monster hiu Naruto mulai melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Monster itu.

Sesekali Monster hiu dapat menghindari serangan Naruto.

'BUGHH'

'BUGHH'

'BUGHH'

Tapi karena kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto meningkat, beberapa tendangan dan pukulan dengan telak mengenai tubuh Monster hiu yang tidak dapat menghindar atau menangkisnya.

"HYAATT"

'BUGGHH'

'BRAAKKHH'

Sebuah pukulan terahir yang sangat keras dengan telak menghantam muka Monster hiu sehingga membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan menabrak tembok sebuah ruko.

Monster hiu mencoba bangun kembali meskipun dengan susah payah.

"CIH SIALAN KAU BOCAH"

Umpat Monster hiu kesal pda Naruto.

"Ini untuk mu karena kau telah beraninya melukai sahabat ku."

Ucap Naruto sambil menekan tombol merah yang ada di 'Gun Water' nya.

'CARGHH COMPLIITT'

"TERIMALAH INI BANGSAT"

Teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan sebuah tembakan ke arah Monster hiu.

'BOOMMM'

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi sa'at tembakan Naruto mengenai Monster hiu sehingga membuat Monster hiu kalah dan hancur.

Bagaimanakah keada'an Sasuke?

Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Ikuti terus kelanjutan kisahnya di KAMEN RIDER EAGLE.

TBC (TO BE CONTINUED)

YOSH itu dia chapter 14 sudah rilis.

Mf kalo ceritanya bikin kalian kecewa.

Mohon like dan masukannya setelah baca supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Yosh ahir kata...see you next latter!


	15. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 15

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.

Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?

Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?

Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung dengan Monster hiu yang cukup hebat sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sasuke di buat kerepotan.

Naruto yang tadinya terkapar tidak mampu berdiri lagi akibat nerima serangan dari Monster hiu yang bertubi-tubi murka karena melihat Sasuke yang terkapar tidak berdaya dengan kondisi yang lebih oarah darinya.

Dengan bersusah payah ahirnya Naruto mampu berdiri rali dan dengan menggunakan mode baru nya ahirnya dia mampu mengalahkan Monster hiu.

®Chapter 15 : Libur Ahir Semester.

Rumah Sakit Konoha merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha City.

Bangunan megah yang memiliki ketinggian tiga lantai dan warna bangunan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih itu merupakan salah satu bangunan termegah yang ada di Konoha City.

Memiliki bangunan cukup megah dengan luas tanah berhektar-hektar dan memiliki taman indah di bagian belakang dan depan rumah sakit ini sehingga tidak mengherankan sehingga rumah sakit ini di nobatkan sebagai rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Selain dengan segala ke megahan dan keindahan, rumah sakit ini juga memiliki alat medis super lengkap dan super canggih dan berbagai dokter spesialis yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi ke ahliannya menambahkan kesan bahwa rumah sakit yang satu ini merupakan rumah sakit terbaik yang ada di Konoha City bahka di Jepang sekali pun.

Mengingat siapa yang merupakan pemegang saham terbesar dari rumah sakit ini tidak mengheran kan lagi sehingga rumah sakit ini memiliki segala fasilitas super mewah yang di milikinya.

Uchiha Corp merupakan pemegang saham terbesar dalam pembangunan rumah sakit megah ini.

Di salah satu ruang rawat VIP yang berada di lantai paling atas dari rumah sakit ini terlihat seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang sedang terbaring tidur di ranjang pasien super empuknya.

Pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Di sampingnya berdiri dua orang yang satu pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bernama Namikaze Naruto, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dari Naruto memiliki rambut hitam panjang sebahu serta memiliki sepasang tanda lahir berupa kerutan di bawah matanya dia lah si sulung Uchiha yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin Uchiha Corp yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Di lihat dari raut muka kedua orang itu menandakan kehawatiran dan kelega'an yang sedang di alami mereka sa'at ini.

Bagaimana tidak ketika sosok seorang sahabat dan adik bagi kedua orang ini tengah terbaring lemah di ruang rawat rumah sakit.

Kehawatiran jelas karena menghawatirkan keada'an sosok pemuda yang sa'at ini sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Kekega'an juga tidak bisa di pungkiri dari raut muka keduanya mendapi sosok orang yang di sayanginya mendapatkan luka yang tidak cukup serius melainkan hanya luka ringan dan kelelahan semata.

"Ma'af...ma'af kan aku Itachi-san..."

Ucap Naruto lirih.

tersirat dari suaranya bahwa pemuda Namikaze itu sangat menyesal.

Menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi sosok sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Na-"

Belum sempat si sulung Uchiha itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi sudah terlebih dahulu di potong oleh Naruto.

"Ma'af kan aku Itachi-san...aku...aku tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke, karena salah ku Sasuke jadi seperti ini."

Ucap Naruto menundukan kepalanya menyesali dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sampai ada sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya harus mendongak ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto..."

Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto.

"Dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, berkat kau mengalahkan Monster itu dan segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit sekarang kondisinya baik-baik saja,dia hanya terlalu lelah."

Masih dengan senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya Itachi coba menenangkan Naruto yang terus saja merasa bersalah.

"Tapi-"

Kali ini Naruto yang perkata'annya di potong oleh Itachi.

"Sudah lah Naruto kau juga pasti lelah, lebih baik kau juga harus beristirahat."

Ucap Itachi sambil membalikan badannya berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku titip adik ku Naruto."

Ucap Itachi berhenti sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Dan...oh iya kau juga harus kasih kabar pada Stunade-san bahwa kau di sinih, dia pasti sudah hawatir mencari mu."

Lanjut Itachi sebelum ahirnya benar-benar telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Celaka...Baa-chan pasti akan membunuh ku karena pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Pekik Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya dan keringat dingin mengalir karena bergidik ngeri membayangkan sang Nenek yang sedang marah.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mukanya memucat.

Sementara itu Stunade masih saja mengumpat dan mengutuk sang cucu kesal karena dia di tinggalkan begitu saja dan pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Setelah tadi dia membeli semua kebutuhan dapur di super market dan sa'at keluar dari super market dia tidak mendapati cucunya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu dan mencari sang cucu tapi tidak kunjung ketemu juga ahirnya Stunade memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya siapa tau cucu satu-satunya itu sudah pulang lebih dulu karena bosan menunggu dirinya selesai belanja.

Sumpah serapah pun mewarnai perhalanan wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menuju rumahnya.

Tapi sayang setelah sampai rumah dia tidak mendapati cucunya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sehingga membuat urat kemarahan semakin jelas terlihat di kening wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar."

Umpat kesal Stunade sambil meletakan dan membereskan semua barang belanja'annya ke kulkas yang ada di dapurnya.

Tidak di pungkiri olehnya bahwa bocah yang sering membuatnya kesal itu juga sangat di sayanginya.

Maka dari itu meskipun dia sering di buat marah dan kesal akan kelakuan sang cucu tapi tetap saja itu adalah hanya sesa'at dan itu juga merupakan kemarahan karena hawatir bukan karena benci atau apa.

"Awas saja dia tidak akan ku buatkan ramen kesuka'annya sampai seminggu."

Ucap Stunade pada dirinya sendiri sampai ahirnya deringan hand phone di meja makan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya membereska semua belanja'annya.

"Moshi-moshi."

Ucap Stunade setelah mengangkat hand phone nya dan menekan tombol merah pada hand phone nya itu.

"OY BOCAH NAKAL DI MANAH KAU SEKARANG?"

Teriak Stunade marah-marah pada orang yang menelponnya.

Ya yang menelpon tidak lain tidak bukan adalan Namikaze Naruto cucu satu-satunya dan cucu yang paling di sayanginya wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR MENINGGALKAN NENEK MU BEGITU SAJA."

Teriak Stunade masih dengan suara yang bisa membuat telinga orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tuli seketika.

"APA RUMAH SAKIT?"

"RUMAH SAKIT MANA?"

"Baiklah aku akan kesitu sekarang."

Ucap Stunade yang sudah lebih tenang dan segera mengambil tasnya dan berlalu keluar rumah.

Di sebuah markas atau yang lebih tepatnya di sebut sebuah gua terlihat seorang berbadan kekar mengenakan jubah kebangga'annya yang menyerupai Armor para samurai berwarna merah, sedang duduk di singgasananya,dialah Madara Uchiha pemimpin dari semua Monster.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pengawal pribadinya yang selalu setia mengabdikan dirinya pada sosok Madara Uchiha.

Obito Uchiha adalah nama dari seorang pengawal pribadi dari Madara Uchiha.

"Obito apa kau sudah berhasil mencari dimanah letak 'Tiger Power' berada?"

Tanya Madara pada Obito dengan suara yang pelan tapi sangat di hormati.

"Hamba sudah tau Madara-sama, 'Tiger Power' berubah menjadi sebuah 'Belt Rider' dan sekarang di miliki oleh seorang bocah..."

Jawab Obito menjelaskan pada Madara dengan penuh hormat.

"..."

Madara yang merasa penjelasan Obito belum selesai hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Obito berikutnya.

"Tapi ma'af kan hamba Madara-sama, hamba gagal merebut 'Tiger Power' itu dari tangan bocah itu."

Lanjut Obito sambil menundukan kepalanya minta ma'af pada Madara.

"APA?"

"Merebut sebuah benda dari seorang bocah saja kau tidak bisa."

Ucap Madara sangat marah.

Ya marah, bagaimana bisa bawahan kepercaya'annya gagal hanya untuk merebut sebuah bemda dari tangan seorang bocah.

"Ma'af kan hamba Madara-sama, bocah itu tidak seperti yang hamba kira."

Ucap Obito meminta ma'af pada Madara.

"Apa maksud mu?"

Madara meminta penjelasan pada Obito.

"Dia tidak seperti yang hamba perkirakan, dia cukup kuat juga Madara-sama."

"Jelaskan lebih detail."

"Monster yang hamba perintahkan untuk merebut benda itu dari tangan bocah itu dapat di kalah kannya dengan cukup mudah, padahal Monster yang hamba kirim merupakan Monater yang cukup kuat."

Obito menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci dan detail pada Madara.

"Hn...satu lagi kutu yang cukup merepotkan."

Ucap Madara dingin.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian Sasuke harus masuk dan di rawat di rumah sakit.

Setelah melakukan ujian ahir semester yang cukup membuat kepala Naruto seakan mau pecah itu kini tiba sa'atnya pembagian raport nilai dari hasil kerja keras semua murid dalam belajar.

Semua murid Konoha Senior High School atau yang sering di sebut 'KSHS' mereka di kumpulkan di kelas masing-masing untuk acara pembagian raport oleh wali kelas masing-masing.

Acara pembagian raport pada kali ini tidak seperti biasanya yang hadir dan mengambil raport dari semua mrid adalah orang tua mereka, tapi entah karena alasan apa tapi yang jelas sudah di pertimbangkan matang-matang oleh pihak sekolah bahwa untuk tahun ini yang mengambil raport bukan orang tua melainkan murid itu sendiri.

Di kelas .1 yang biasanya ribut dan merupakan kelas yang paling terkenal akan prestasi keributannya itu kini tidak seperti biasanya, suasana kelas sa'at ini nampak tenang dan damai.

Di depan kelas nampak seorang guru berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan setengah mukanya yang tertup masker sedang memberi pengarahan pada semua anak didiknya.

Guru itu merupakan Hatake Kakashi guru dengan predikat pengharga'an guru paling malas itu adalah wali kelas dari kelas .1.

"Yo anak-anak tidak terasa kalian sudah satu tahun di kelas ini."

Semua muridnya hanya diam mendengarkan semua yang di ucapkan oleh wali kelas mereka itu.

"Setelah kalian melaksanakan ujian ahir semester dua minggu yang lalu kini sa'atnya pengumuman atau penyerahan raport nilai hasil dari kerja keras kalian dalam belajar selama satu tahun ini."

Kakashi melanjutkan pidatonya sebelum menyerahkan raport pada semua murid.

"Apa pun yang ada nantinya, apa pun hasilnya semua yang ada di raport ini adalah hasil dari kerja keras kalian."

"Bagi yang hasil nilainya bagus kalian jangan pernah merasa bangga dan puas hanya sampai di situh, terus tingkatkan belajar kalian dan terus berusaha supaya lebih baik lagi."

"Dan bagi kalian yang hasil nilainya kurang bagus atau bahkan tidak memuaskan jangan pernah berkecil hati dan menyerah, terus berusaha dan belajar lebih giat lagi supaya di kemudian hari kalian bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang saja pembagian raport nya, bagi yang namanya saya panggil harap maju kedepan untuk mengambil raport kalian masing-masing."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Kakashi mulai memanggil satu persatu anak didiknya untuk maju kedepan mengambil raportnya.

Anak dengan toto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya maju kedepan karena merasa namanya di panggil.

Satu persatu semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah acara pembagian raport selesai.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, sa'at ini mereka sedang nongkrong di salah satu cafe dekat sekolah.

"Kalian liburan kali ini pada mau kemanah nih?"

Tanya gadis berambut musim semi Sakura pada yang lain.

"Aku juga belum tau Sakura-san, paling aku cuma di rumah karena Tou-san masih sibuk."

Ucap gadis cantik berambut indigo dengan panjang sepunggung, Hyuga Hinata.

"Kalo aku akan pergi mengunjungi kerabat yang tinggal di Nami bersama keluarga ku."

Kali ini gadis dari pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka, siapa lagi klo bukan Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah daripada repot-repot pergi berlibur mending aku habiskan hari libur dengan tidur sepanjang hari di rumah."

Sudah jelas itu suara dari si pirang Namikaze Naruto.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan mu Naruto."

Shikamaru yang dari tadi cuma jadi pendengar kini mulai angkat suara.

"Daripada waktu liburan kita di habiskan dengan bepergian mending kita tidur di rumah, itu terlalu merepotkan."

Lanjut pemuda bersurai hitam di kuncir satu ke atas hingga menyerupai nanas itu.

"Baka...itu sih karena kalian berdua saja yang pemalas."

Urat kekesalan mulai muncul di kening Sakura mendengar komentar dua sahabat pemalasnya itu.

"Ck mendokusai."

"Kalu Sasuke-kun mau kemanah liburan ini?"

Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang di buat-buat manja pada pemuda berambut emo ala pantat ayam itu.

"Hn paling maen ke rumah dobe terus maen game sepuasnya."

Ucap Sasuke dengan malas dan masih tetap menjaga tampang cool nya.

Perempatan di kening Sakura makin terlihat dengan jelas menandakan gadis musim semi itu sudah benar-benar kesal.

'PLETAK'

'PLETAK'

'PLETAK'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Itu sih dasar kaliannya saja yang pemalas."

Ucap Sakura kesal.

"APA-APA'AN KAU INI SAKURA, SAKIT TAU."

Teriak Naruto kesal karena kepalanya di jitak oleh Sakura.

"Itu karena kalian sangat malas."

"Ck mendokusai."

"Hn."

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, Sakura san jangan berantem."

Lerai Hinata dengan suara sangat lembut.

"Teman-teman sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan, aku ada urusan di rumah."

Ino ijin pulang duluan kepada yang lain karena di rumah ada urusan.

"Aku bareng kamu saja Ino, aku malas bareng tiga pemalas itu."

Ucap Sakura sambil berdiri mengikuti Ino.

"Baiklah ayo Hinata-chan lebih baik kita juga pulang sekarang."

"I-iya Naruto-kun."

TBC (TO BE CONTINUED)

Oke itu dia chapter 15 sudah rilis.

Bagaimana apa kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini?

Ma'af jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Ma'af juga kalo tulisannya berantakan dan ceritanya jelek.

Saya hanya author baru yang masih belajar membuat fict.

Yo setelah baca mohon like dan masukannya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi nantinya.

Oke ahir kata...see you next latter!


	16. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 16

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.  
Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.  
Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?  
Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?  
Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Ahir semester telah berahir dan otomatis hari libur pun tiba.  
Naruto dan yang lainnya merayakan kenaikan kelas mereka di sebuah cafe.

®Chapter 16 : Kedatangan Sahabat Lama

Konoha City atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama 'Kota Surga' karena keindahan kotanya dan kesejukan udaranya yang masih sangat alami,  
Di jaman serba moderen ini tentu sangat sulit untuk menciptakan sebuah kota 'Surga' dengan laut luas yang indah dan bersih, hutan yang masih asri dan udara yang sejuk dan tidak tercemar.  
Hal seperti itu mungkin hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.  
Tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan Konoha City yang memiliki sejuta keindahan itu.  
Keindahan yang sangat di dambakan di jaman yang sudah serba moderen ini.

Biarpun Konoha sering di sebut sebaga 'Kota Surga' tapi lantas tidak membuat Konoha tertinggal dari kota-kota lain dalam segi teknologi, ekonomi maupun kesejahtera'an rakyatnya.

Sungguh Kota idaman..

Bandara international Konoha atau yang sering di sebut Konoha Air Port merupakan sebuah bandara yang cukup besar dan terekenal.  
Keamanan dan pelayanan dalam bandara internasional ini sudah tidak di ragukan lagi.  
Alat-alat canggih pendektesi bom atau hal yang berbahaya lainnya merupakan pemandangan pertama yang dapat kita lihat sa'at kita menginjakan kaki kita di pintu masuk bandara tersebur.  
Sebuah kursi panjang yang nyaman tertata dengan rapih di loby bandara ini, seakan kurang puas dengan segala kenyamanan yang ada, sebuah ruang istirahat husus di sediakan di bandara ini, sebuah tempat yang bisa membuat badan pegal atau lelah setelah cukup lama duduk di kursi pesawat dalam perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan, sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan'Ruang Relaksasi' di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Ahirnya sampai juga...tidak banyak yang berubah heh?"

Seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur tujuh belas tahun atau setara dengan anak SMA kelas sembilan atau kelas tiga, terlihat berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya setelah baru saja dia turun dari pesawat yang di tumpanginya yang barusaja mendarat.

"Kira-kira si bodoh itu masih seperti dulu atau tidak eh?...membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepala ku pusing."

Di arahkan langkah kakinya mengarah keluar dari bandara itu setelah sampai di depan bandara tangannya melambai menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Distrik Hokage."

Satu kata yang membuat taksi itu melesat menuju alamat yang di maksudkan penumpangnya itu.

Konoha City sendiri di bagi menjadi beberapa wilayah atau lebih tepatnya di bagi menjadi empat wilayah.

Wilayah Timur atau yang sering di sebut 'Distrik Hokage'. Menurut sejarah, wilayah Timur ini dulu jauh di era Shinobi atau Ninja masih berjaya di tempat itu konon terdapat sebuah pahatan patung wajah yang terdapa di sebuah tebing curam di pusat Distrik.

Kemudian wilayah yang kedua yaitu Wilayah Barat atau yang sering di sebut 'Distrik Pusat'.  
Distrik Pusat merupakan pusat pmerintahan Konoha City. Selain menjadi pusat pemerintahan di Distrik Pusat juga merupakan pusat perekonomian yang menunjang kelangsungan Konoha City itu sendiri.

Dan wilayah yang ketiga yaitu Wilayah Selatan atau yang sering di sebut 'Distrik Kematian'. Kembali ke sejarah dimana Shinobi masih memegang eksistensinya, di tempat itu dulunya merupakan sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat yang konon hutan itu di ciptakan oleh Hokage generasi pertama 'Shodaime Hokage' yang bernama Hashirama Senju. Karena saking lebatnya hutan itu tidak jarang orang yang masuk kedalam hutan itu tidak bisa kembali hidup-hidup, dan dari situlah hutan itu di juluki sebagai hutn kematian.  
Wilayah Selatan itu sendiri mengambil nama dari nama hutan itu, ya meskipun karena seiring perkembangan jaman hutan itu sekarang tinggal sejarah.

Yang terahir yaitu Wilayah Utara atau yang sering di sebut 'Distrik Elite'. Kenapa di sebut Distri Elite? Kerena di wilayah itu yang tinggal merupakan orang-orang dari kalangan Clan terhormat yang berpengaruh besar terhadap Konoha City.

"Sudah sampai anak muda."

Hanya satu suara dari seorang supir taksi yang pemuda itu tumpangi mampu menginstruksi bahwa si pemuda harus meninggalkan lamunannya dan melirik ke sekelilingnya

"Ya...sepertinya sudah sampai, makasih."

"Hmm...Blok C no.13."

Bermodalkan secarik kertas yang cukup lusuh pemuda itu coba mencari sebuah almat yang akan di tujunya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang Blok C tidak terlalu jauh, cukup membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki dan sampailah di Blok C.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana kediaman keluarga Namikaze terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang di ketahui bernama Stunade Senju sedang memasak di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan cucu semata wayangnya, Naruto Namikaze.

Bunyi suara margarin meleleh di penggorengan menjadi nada indah di setiap kegiatannya memasak.  
Bunyi beradunya pisau dan talenan sudah pasti jadi pengiring yang selalu terdengar di setiap sudut dapur.

"Dasar bocah nakal, waktu liburan bukannya diam di rumah membantu ku malah pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya."

Sebuah ingatan masa lampau terlintas di kepala wanita paruh baya itu sehingga membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.  
Sebuah ingatan dimana di sa'at dirinya masih seorang gadis SMA yang kelewat enerjik dan bisa di bilang nakal.  
Hampir setiap murid laki-laki seangkatannya dulu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena sifatnya yang sangat-sangat galak dan sadis membuat setiap teman laki-lakinya yang berniat mendekatinya harus berfikir ribuan kali.  
Hanya satu laki-laki bodoh yang berani mendekatinya bahkan menyatakan cinta kepadanya meskipun sudah ratusan kali di tolaknya dan hampir selalu pulang dengan muka memar bekas pukulan mautnya.  
Lelaki bodoh berambut putih dengan tato beruba garis merah vertikan di bawah kedua matanya.

Mengingatnya saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Laki-laki bodoh."

Tidak di pungkirinya bahwa laki-laki bodoh yang selalu menyatakan cinta kepadanya itu mampu mencuri hatinya dan mampu meluluh lantahkan sifat keras kepalanya.

Satu ingatan lain terlintas di kepala wanita paruh baya itu sehingga membuat wajahnya yang tadi terlihat senang kini terlihat sedikit murung.  
Sebuah ingatan tentang anak dan menantunya yang sangat dia sayangi yang terlalu cepat meninggalkannya karena sebuah kecelaka'an mobil.  
Hanya seorang bocah berambut pirang yang pada sa'at itu usianya baru satu tahun yang telah di wariskan kepadanya dari kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Minato, Kushina anak kalian sekarang sudah besar. Ku harap kalian tidak kecewa pada ku dengan cara ku merawat anak kalian."

Sudah sangat lama semenjak kejadian tragis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang yang di sayanginya itu berlalu, namub bagi wanita paruh baya itu hanya baru kemarin dia melihat wajah kedua pasngan suami istri yang sangat bahagia sa'at mengetahui istrinya sedang hamil anak pertama mereka.

"Ah apa yang ku fikirkan."

Merasa kegiatan masaknya terganggu oleh kegiatan melamunnya yang tidak jelas itu, wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada masakan yang sedang di kerjakannya sekarang.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu depan terdengar di telinga wanita paruh baya itu sa'at dirinya sedang duduk beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya dan menata seluruh masakannya ke sebuah meja makan yang ada di ruang tengah rumah sederhana itu.

Di langkahkan kaki tuanya ke arah pintu depan bermaksud membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang bertamu di hari yang sudah sore ini.  
Matanya terbelalak setelah membuka dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Ka-kau...?

Entah karena apa dia merasa suaranya tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi karena keterkejutan yang di alaminya.

"Halo Obaa-chan...sudah lama sekali ya?"

Suara khas remaja laki-laki menyapa wanita paruh baya yang sa'at ini berdiri mematung yang masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya.

Sebuah senyum tercipta dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu setelah bisa menguasi keterkejutannya dan kembali dalam keada'an normal lagi.

"Ya...sudah sangat lama sekali semenjak hari itu. Ayo masuk kurasa Naruto pasti akan sangat senang melihat mu kembali."

Dua orang atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu datang kesinih?"

Tanya wanita paruh baya atau Stunade setelah mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

"Saya berencana sekolah di sinih Obaa-chan...dan kalo Baa-chan tidak keberatan saya akan tinggal di sinih karena saya tidak punya keluarga lain di Konoha."

Jawab pemuda itu kepada Stunade dan sekali gus meminta ijin untuk dirinya tinggal di rumah itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-kun pasti akan sangat senang melihat kau kembali dan bahkan tinggal di sinih."

Ucap Stunade sambil tersenyum ramah kepada pemuda yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai cucu itu.

"Jadi Gaara jangan pernah sungkan untuk tinggal di sinih."

Ya benar pemuda yang datang berkunjung dan berniat tinggal di rumahnya itu adalah Gaara, sahabt cucunya semasa masih kecil yang dulu pergi ke Suna City karena alasan tertentu.  
Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Gaara memang pindah ke Suna City bersama kedua kakanya.  
Mereka memilih tinggal di Suna karena di Konoha sendiri mereka sudah tidak memiliki kerabat lain, sedangkan di Suna mereka masih memiliki beberapa kerabat dari ayahnya.

"Arigatou Baa-chan...tapi ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Naruto."

Stunade sendiri sudah Gaara anggap sebagai neneknya.  
Kedekatan Gaara dan keluarga Naruto memang sudah tidak di pertanyakan lagi.  
Sejak dulu sa'at Naruto dan Gaara masih kecil, Gaara sering main ke rumah ini. Jadi wajar kalau mereka sudah seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Kau tahu Gaara?...Naruto sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih yang cantik, manis dan baik. Mereka sekarang sedang pergi kencan."

Kata Stunade dengan senyum usil nan jail menghiasi wajah tuanya.

"Tidak ku sangka ada gadis seperti itu yang mau sama Naruto yang kelewat enerjik itu."

Tidak bisa di pungkiri memang sewaktu Naruto kecil dia sangat enerjik dan cukup nakal dan seringkali Naruto berbuat usil pada siapa saja yang menjadi mangsa berikutnya untuk keusilannya itu.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya."

Kata Stunade sambil sebuah senyum makin terkembang di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau mandi dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah. Lagi pula Naruto juga sebentar lagi pasti pulang."

"Ah mungkin sebaiknya begitu."

"Mari ku antar ke kamar mu Gaara."

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka ke sebuah kamar yang akan di tempati Gaara untuk kedepannya.

"Indah bukan Hinata-chan?"

Sa'at ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah bukit yang sangat indah, dimana ladang bunga terpampang indah dan kupu-kupu cantik yang berterbangan di atas ladang bunga itu, seakan kupu-kupu itu sedang menikmati indahnya ladang bunga itu dan bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Um...k-kamu benar N-naruto-Kun."

Naruto memang tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai bunga. Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sa'at ini sedang tersenyum bahagian menyaksikan indahnya ladang bunga yang ada di tempat mereka sa'at ini merupakan kebahagia'an tersendiri bagi Naruto.  
Di mata Naruto sosok kekasihnya itu merupakan sebuah perhiasan yang jauh lebih berharga dari perhiasan manapun yang paling mahal. Sebuah harta yang harus dia jaga bagaimanapun caranya.

"Indah seperti dirimu Hinata-chan."

Tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi bahwa Hinata sangat cantik dan manis, semua orang juga tau itu.  
Wajah hinata yang cantik bahkan mampu mengalahkan kecantikan bidadari manapun yang paling cantik. Kebaikan dan kelembutan Hinata mampu mengalahkan kebaikan hati malaikat manapun yang paling baik.  
Sungguh Naruto beruntung memilikinya.

Wanita idaman semua lelaki dan istri damba'an semua lelaki.

"A-ano Naruto-Kun...ke-kenapa Naruto-kun memandangi ku terus? Aku jadi malu."

Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah dan Naruto sedikit gugup karena dirinya di pergoki sedang memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Ti-tidak Hinata-chan...hanya saja kamu terlihat sangat cantik sa'at tersenyum."

Jangan di tanya lagi bagaimana keada'an Hinata sa'at ini, yang jelas wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan detak jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menjaga dirinya agar tidak pingsan sa'at itu juga.

"Na-naruto-kun...aku malu."

Ucap Hinata lirih sambil memainkan dua jari telunjuknya saling bertautan menandakan bahwa dirinya sa'at ini sangat gugup.

"Ah lihat Hinata-chan kupu-kupu itu juga terpesona sama kecantikan mu."

Dua ekor kupu-kupu terbang menari-nari di atas kepala Hinata. Tentu saja senyum Hinata makin berkembang melihatnya.  
Sejak kecil Hinata sangat menyukai bunga dan Kupu-kupu. Sering kali sewaktu kecil Hinata sering bermain di taman bunga bersama mendiang ibunya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan senyum mu itu hilang Hinata-chan."

Gumam Naruto pelan sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang menari-nari dengan bahagianya bersama kupu-kupu yang mengelilinginya.  
Dan sebisa mungkin Naruto akan menjaga senyum bahagia di wajah hinatanya itu.

Sebuah janji terucap dari bibir Naruto kala itu.

Tanpa terasa matahari sudah terlalu condong ke arah barat dan sinar berwarna jingga menghiasi langit sore kala itu, menandakan hari akan mulai malam dan matahari pun akan di gantikan posisinya oleh sang rembulan.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-chan, hari sudah mulai gelap."

Melihat sebuah ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang tersirat di wajah kekasihnya itu membuat naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pucuk kepala dari wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, lain kali kita akan kesinih lagi."

Sebuah senyum bahagia tersirat di wajah canti Hinata mendengar bahwa kekasihnya akan mengajaknya ke tempat ini lagi.

"Janji Naruto-kun?"

Ucap Hinata meminta kepastian kepada Naruto akan pernyata'annya itu.

"Ya aku janji Hinata-chan."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Hari yang sangat bahagia bagi kedua remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.  
Menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat yang sangat indah bersama orang yang kita sayangi memang merupakan hari yang sangat indah.

Kedua remaja itu melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk segera pulang.

"Lebih baik kita kerumah ku dulu Hinata-chan. kita makan malam dulu sama Obaa-chan, dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu."

Langit sore dan taman bungan menjadi sebuah saksi bisu akan peristiwa di mana dua orang anak manusia saling membuat janji untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu-sama lain.

Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna.

"Tadaima!"

Teriak Naruto sa'at Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam rumah.

Di langkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang tengah untuk mencari keberada'an Stunade nenek Naruto.

"Okaeri."

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di ruang tengah rumah mereka.  
Mendengar suara cucunya yang berteriak membuat wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto sang cucu bersama seorang gadis manis yang dia ketahui sebagai kekasih dari cucunya itu.

"Ah Hinata-chan juga ya...ayo sinih duduk kita makan malam bersama, Baa-chan sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

Di tariknya kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya agar gadis yang akan menjadi cucunya atau istri dari cucunya bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dan kamu Naruto lebih baik kamu mandi dulu sanah. Kau tahu badan mu itu sangat bau sekali."

Naruto yang kesal di ejek oleh neneknya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya yang justru itu hanya mengundang tawa dari sang nenek dan kekasihnya itu yang sedang duduk manis di kursi.

"Oh ayolah Baa-chan aku sudah lapar sekali."

Untuk Stunade hal seperti itu hal dimanah Naruto yang sedang merajuk dengan tingkah lucunya memang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa. Tapi lain halnya bagi Hinata yang tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya itu bertingkah konyol seperti itu merupakan pemandangan yang langka.  
Naruto yang selalu berisik dan enerjik merajuk karena di ejek oleh sang nenek.

Oh luar biasa.

"Sudah sanah cepat, dan biarkan Baa-chan mu ini berbincang dengan calon menantu Baa-chan sebentar...iyakan sayang?"

Sudah pasti Hinata hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang sudah sangan merah karena malu dan gugup sa'at di sebut sebagai 'calon menantu' oleh nenek Naruto.

"I-iyah Baa-chan."

Hinata sendiri sudah sering main ke rumah ini dan sudah sangat akrab dengan nenek Naruto. Dulu sa'at pertama Hinat main ke rumah Naruto dan bertemu Stunade dan memanggil Stunade dengan panggilan 'Stunade-san' dia sempat di ceramahi oleh Stunade selama sejam supaya tidak memanggil Stunade terlalu formal seperti itu. 'Cukup panggil Baa'chan saja seperti Naruto-kun' itu yang di katakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu kepadanya.

"Huh ya sudah aku mandi dulu."

Naruto berlalu dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi masih dengan raut muka yang sebal, muka di tekuk dan bibir di kerucutkan yang sudah pasti membuat dua wanita itu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Dan Naruto aku punya kejutan untuk mu."

Biarpun Naruto sudah berjalan meninggalkan neneknya bersama kekasihnya itu tapi dia masih bisa mendengar neneknya berkata bahwa punya kejutan untuknya. Karena Naruto yang masih kesal tidak menanggapi ucapan sang nenek dan terus saja berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dia lucu sekali bukan...Hinata-chan?"

Sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut wanita paruh baya itu mampu mengembalikan konsentrasi Hinata setelah tadi dia hanya fokus melihat punggung sang kekasih yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Hinata dari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"I-iyah...aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto-kun seperti itu. Lucu sekali hihihi."

Sebuah tawa halus keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata sa'at menanggapi pertanya'an yang lebih tepatnya di sebut sebuah pernyata'an dari Stunade.

"Ah Stunade Baa-chan dia pasti gadis yang Baa'chan maksud?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga dua wanita yang sedang berbincang itu, membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala ke belakang ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan terlihat sorang pemuda seumuran Naruto berambut merah darah dan di keningnya terlihat sebuah tato berbentuk sebuah tulisan kanji 'AI'.

Melihat ekspresi bingung dari gadis manis yang duduk di depannya membuat sang pemuda tau arti dari ekspresi gadis itu.

"Ah betapa tidak sopannya aku...perkenalkan nama ku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara . Sahabat Naruto dari kecil."

Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan memperkenalkan diri kepada gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

Gadis itu atau Hinata menyambut uluran tangan dari pemuda itu atau Gaara sambil memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

Gaara mengambil tempat tepat di depan Stunade dan Hinata duduk.

"Benar apa kata mu Baa-chan...Naruto sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertinya."

Gaara kembali berucap dengan santai sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan Stunade.

"Ah a-ano it-itu..."

Hinata hanya terbata karena gugup. Jika boleh bilang Hinata bersumpah sa'at ini dia sangat gugup dan malu setengah mati.  
Bagaimna tidak, dia di puji oleh seorang yang baru di kenalnya dan ternyata dia adalah sahabat lama dari sosok lelaki yang di cintainya. Di depan nenek sang kekasih pula.

Oh God jangan sampai pingsan.

"Hihihi kamu lucu sekali Hina-"

Belum sempat Stunade melanjutkan ucapannya tiba-tiba ucapannya di potong oleh Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Ka-kau...?"

Suara Naruto seakan tercekat di lehernya sa'at melihat sosok sahabat yang selama ini dia rindukan.  
Sosok sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Halo Naruto...apa kabar?"

"MATA PANDA!" 

TBC (TO BE CONTINUED)

Oke itu dia chapter 16 sudah rilis. .  
Saya harap reader-san suka dan puas dengan chapter kali ini.

Oke setelah baca mohon like dan comen supaya saya lebih semangat dan lebih baik lagi dalam menulis sebuah fiction. .

Oke ahir kata SEE YOU NEXT LATTER!


	17. Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 17

hai gan sory nih gw baru update lagy..ane lagy sibuk sama kerjaan ane nih..

yosh langsung saja ini dia Naruto : Kamen Rider Eagle Chapter 17 sudah rilis..

langsung saja baca,,jangan lupa reviewe nya vroh

...

NARUTO : KAMEN RIDER EAGLE

Disc : Masashi kishimoto untuk Naruto dkk .

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Friend Ship , Humor , Action

Author : Muslim Kudou

Sumarry :

Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang , 'KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)' itu adalah nama sekolahnya.  
Pemuda yang tadinya hidup biasa layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya kini hidupnya berubah jadi luar biasa setelah dia menemukan sebuah 'BELT' yang ternyata itu adalah 'BELT RIDER'.  
Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah menjadi seorang RIDER ?  
Mampu kah dia melindungi bumi dari serangan Monster luar angkasa yang berniat menguasai bumi?  
Dan bagaimanakah kisah asmaranya bersama gadis bermarga 'Hyuga'?

Warning: Jelek,abal2 typo bertebaran dll..

®Sebelumnya di Kamen Rider Eagle :

Gaara tiba di Konoha dan dia langsung menuju ke rumah Naruto.  
Kedatangan Gaara di sambut dengan hangat oleh Stunade.

Naruto yang baru pulang setelah kencannya bersama Hinata di kagetkan dengan datangnya sosok sahabat semasa kecilnya.

®Chapter 17 : Hari pertama Masuk Sekolah

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu setelah kedatangan Gaara ke rumah Naruto. Semenjak kedatangan Gaara, Naruto jadi tambah senang tentunya. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu dan sekarang ahirnya mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan bahkan Gaara berniat tinggal bersama Naruto dan satu sekolah dengan Naruto.

Sabaku Gaara merupakan anak bungsu dari pasangan Sabaku karura dan Suaminya(lupa namanya). Anak pertama mereka perempuan yang bernama Sabaku Temari, anak kedua mereka seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sabaku Kankuro dan anak bungsu mereka sendiri laki-laki yaitu Sabaku Gaara.  
Sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun Setelah kejadian kecelaka'an pesawat yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua dari tiga bersaudara itu. Setelah kejadian yang merenggut kedua orang tua mereka, mereka tiga bersaudara Sabaku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Suna City karena di Konoha mereka sudah tidak mempunyai kerabat lagi. Sedangkan di Suna mereka masih mempunyai beberapa kerabat dari ayahnya.

Sabaku Temari anak sulung dari pasangan Sabaku kini sudah bekerja di salah satu perusaha'an di Suna City. Anak pertama ini lah yang dengan sekuat tenaga merawat dan membimbing kedua adiknya sehingga bisa sampai seperti sekarang.  
Sabaku Kankuro anak kedua dari pasangan Sabaku sendiri sa'at ini sedang menempuh pendidikan S1 nya di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Jepang. Berkat otak yang cukup mumpuni dia tidak harus menyusahkan kaka perempuannya itu dalam hal biaya kuliahnya karena dia masuk ke Universitas terkenal di Jepang itu melalui jalur beasiswa.  
Sabaku Gaara si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara sa'at ini baru menginjak kelas dua belas atau kelas tiga SMA. Pemuda yang usianya belum genap tujuh belas tahun itu sa'at ini tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze di Konoha. Meskipun awalnya niatnya untuk pergi ke Konoha di tentang keras oleh kedua kakanya karena berbagai macam alasan, tapi ahirnya di setujui dan di bolehkan dia tinggal dan sekolah di Konoha.

Pagi hari yang cerah melanda Konoha City dan sekitarnya. Suara burung bernyanyi saling bersahut-sahutan di setiap dahan pohon yang ada membuat semakin menambahkan kesan indah di pagi itu. Sinar kuning ke'emasan dari sang mentari meluai masuk menyeruak di setiap sudut Konoha City.  
Deru dan desingan suara kendara'an bermotor mulai ramai menghiasi suasana jalan di Konoh City. Tempat-tempat umum seperti halte dan stasiun kini mulai penuh dan ramai oleh orang-orang yang akan pergi ke kantor atau para pelajar yang akan pergi ke sekolah menggunakan alat transportasi umum tersebut. Dan dari situlah pemirintah menggagaskan untuk lebih mengutamakan fasilitas untuk setiap alat transportasi umum supaya semua warga bisa merasa nyaman tanpa perlu hawatir untuk menggunakannya.

'Untuk mengurangi macet dan polusi' itulah yang ada di fikiran pemerintah Konoha City.

Seiring bertambahnya jumlah penduduk otomatis bertambah pula jumlah kendara'an yang di perlukan oleh masyarakat. Dan seiring bertambahnya volume kendara'an yang turun di jalan Konoha itu juga yang setiap harinya menimbulkan kemacetan. Bukan hanya kemacetan saja yang menjadi dampak dari bertambahnya volume kendara'an, tapi juga berdampak dengan polusi udara yang semakin bertambah.

Oleh sebab itu lah pemerintah mulai menggagaskan untuk lebih mengutamakan fasilitas berupa kenyamanan dan keamanan di setiap alat transportasi umum yang ada di Konoha City agar semua warganya mau meninggalkan kendara'an pribadinya dan beralih menggunakan alat transportasi umum sebagai media transportasi mereka untuk menuju tempat kerja dan sekolah mereka.

Gagasan yang brilian tapi juga cukup sulit di laksanakannya.

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMAMU !"

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa setiap paginya terdengar teriakan yang menggelegar yang cukup bisa merusak telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya di kediaman keluarga Namikaze itu. Sang cucu yang setiap harinya bangun kesiangan dan Sang nenek yang setiap harinya harus berteriak untuk membangunkan cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Iya-iya aku sudah bangun."

Seorang pemuda SMA yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh teriakan yang bisa terdengar sampai ke planet uranus itu menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Di paksakannya mata blue saphire nya untuk terbuka meskipun masih terasa sangat berat karena masih mengantuk.  
Setelah beberapa sa'at dia duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar memulihkan kesadarannya, ahirnya dia bangun dar bergegas ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dengan langkah gontai setelah sebelumnya meraih handuk yang tergantung di daun pintu kmar mandinya.  
Setelah sekitar lima belas menit waktu yang di habiskannya untuk mandi dia ahirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Sementara itu pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato bertuliskan huruf kanji 'AI' di keningnya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah barunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya memperhatikan tingkah laku dua orang nenek dan cucu itu.

"Kau sudah siap rupanya Gaara?"

Sebuah pertanya'an yang lebih tepat di sebut sebuah pernyata'an keluar dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di depan pemuda itu.

"Ah...sudah Baa-chan."

Sebuah senyum terukir manis di wajah pemuda yang memiliki wajah baby face itu untuk menanggapi ucapan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai neneknya itu.

"Segala sesuatunya sudah Baa-chan urus dan kau bisa langsung masuk di sekolah barumu Gaara. Baa-chan harap kau akan betah sekolah di sekolah barumu."

Stunade memang sudah mengurus segala keperluan yang di perlukan dalam mengurus kepindahan pemuda yang merupakan sahabat dari cucunya itu. Pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya juga.

"Arigatou Baa-chan. Aku pasti sangat betah dengan sekolah baruku nanti."

Sekali lagi sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir sang pemuda untuk menanggapi sosok wanita paruh baya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai neneknya itu.

"Ohayo Baa-chan, Gaara."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang barusaja keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah rapih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ohayou Naruto...cepat duduk dan sarapan. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat di hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah."

"Iya..."

Ketiga orang itu mulai sarapan dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara beradunya sendok dengan piring yang mewarnai acara sarapan ketiga orang itu.

"Naruto...mulai sekarang kau tinggalkan sepeda bututmu itu dan gunakan morotmu."

Keluarga Namikaze memang tidak bisa di katakan keluarga kaya dan terhormat, tapi keluarga Namikaze juga tidak bisa di sebut keluarga miskin.  
Sederhana...ya sederhana lah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa-apa'an Baa-chan itu mengatai sepedaku butut...tidak aku lebih suka berangkat naik sepeda daripada naik motor."

Stunade heran dengan kelakuan cucu satu-satunya itu. Padahal dia punya motor sendiri, Motor Sport 'Ninja' berwarna putih yang menjadi kado yang dia berikan pada sa'at ulang tahun Naruto yang ke lima belas. Tapi Naruto lebih suka menggunakan sepeda bututnya untuk pergi kemana sajah termasuk ke sekolah.

"Kau hari ini berangkat ke sekolah bersama Gaara, Naruro Baka. Bagai mana mungkin kalian berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda bututmu itu."

"Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak...lebih sehat pakai sepeda."

Itu lah alasan yang selalu Naruto keluarkan setiap kali Stunade menyuruhnya naik motor.

'PLETAK'

"Ittaaii Baa-chan...kenapa Baa-chan memukul ku?"

Tiba-tiba saja area sekitar ruang makan menjadi terasa sangat mencekam sehingga membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dan ternyata penyebabnya tidak lain tidak bukan dari sosok wanita paruh baya yang sa'at ini sedang berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dengan aura hitam yang keluar di sekeliling wanita paruh baya itu.

'GLEK'

Seketika suara Naruto seperti tercekat di lehernya dan membuatnya harus menelan ludah berkali-kali karena melihat neneknya dalam mode 'iblis' nya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum gugup dan keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya sa'at melihat Stunade marah.

'Mengerikan'

Itulah yang ada di kepala Naruto dan Gaara sa'at ini.

"Itu salah mu karena keras kepala."

Ucap Stunade masih dalam posisi berkacak pinggang.

"Ta-tapi Baa-chan...a-aku harus menjemput Hi-Hinata-chan...ba-bagai mana kalau kita berangkat naik bus saja Gaara?"

Sementara Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan gugup.

"Baiklah sekarang cepat kalian berangkat."

Ucap Stunade yang sudah dalam kondisi biasa lagi.

'Fyuh...sukurlah'

"Ba-baik."

Ucap Naruto dan Gaara bersama'an.

Naruto dan Gaara berdiri bermaksud beranjak dari ruang makan dan berniat segera berangkat sebelum Stunade berucap.

"Gaara ini bento milik mu untuk bekal mu nanti siang."

Stunade memberikan sebuah kotak bento kepada Gaara dan di sambut pandangan bingung dari Gaara. Stunade yang mengerti arti dari pandangan Gaara hanya menghela nafas.

"Naruto biasa di buatkan bento oleh Hinata."

Ucap Stunade malas.

Gaara mengambil kotak bento dari tangan Stunade dan kemudian berangkat bersama Naruto. Tapi sebelumnya mereka menuju ke kediaman Hyuga terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Hinata.

Sa'at ini Naruto dan Gaara sudah berada di depan kediaman Hyuga dan sudah di sambut oleh Hinata yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan gerpang rumahnya. Gaara sempat terkejut sa'at melihat rumah Hinata yang sangat besar dan megah.  
Tapi segera Gaara tepiskan fikirannya mengingat Hinata merupakan anak dari keluarga bangsawan 'Hyuga'.

"Kamu sudah menunggu lama Hime?"

Tanya Naruto sa'at Naruto dan Gaara menghampiri Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ko Naruto-kun...a-aku baru saja keluar."

Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa sa'at Hinata selalu gugup setiap kali bersama Naruto. Dan tentu saja membuat Gaara tersenyum melihat kelakuan sabat dan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah ohayou Gaara-san."

Hinata membungkukan badannya dan menyapa Gaara yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Hinata...cukup panggil saja Gaara."

Ucap Gaara ramah pada Hinata.

"Ah baik Gaara..."

"Nah begitukan lebih baik."

"San."

Gaara hanya mengusap pelipisnya karena di buat pusing oleh kelakuan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu yang terlalu sopan dan formal.

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita berangkat."

Konoha Senior High School atau yang sering di sebut KSHS merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik di jepang. Luas tanah yang 'WoW' dan bangunan sekolah yang sangat megah itu menambahkan kesan elite pada sekolah itu.  
Segudang prestasi dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik selalu di raih oleh murid dari sekolah itu. Lulusan-lulusan dari sekolah ini pun rata-rata menjadi orang yang sukses setelah mereka lulus.  
Kualitas dan Kuantitas dari setiap murid yang bersekolah di sinih sudah tidak dapat di ragukan lagi, tak heran pula seleksi untuk bisa masuk dan bersekolah di sekolah elite itu sangat-sangat sulit dan ketat.  
Ratusan bahkan ribuan anak yang sudah lulus dari SMP mereka dan berniat melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah elite ini harus melaksanakan seleksi yang sangat ketat. Dan dari segitu banyaknya anak yang mendaftar hanya empat rantus lima puluh siswa saja yang di terima.

Hari ini merupakan hari baru, tahun ajaran baru sehingga terlihat wajah-wajah baru dan wajah-wajah lama yang sudah mulai berdatangan dan memasuki wilayah KSHS untuk menuntut ilmu untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Kau harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah dulu Gaara."

Tiga orang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis terlihat memasuki gernang wilayah KSHS. Pemuda pertama berambut merah darah dan sangat Calm yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Dan pemuda yang satunya lagi berambut pirang dengan gayanya yang selalu berisik dan usil yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Di samping Naruto berdiri sang kekasih hatinya, seorang gadis berambut indigo se pinggang dengan mata amethis yang sangat menyejukan siapapun yang melihatnya, yaitu Hyuga Hinata.

Ketiganya berjalan dengan santai memasuki wilayah KSHS yang sudah mulai ramai dengan para murid yang sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan temannya di depan kelas, ada yang sedang berkerumun di mading sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman penempatan kelas mereka, dan ada pula yang hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Oyy Naruto, Hinata..."

Dua orang gadis berteriak dari arah belakang mereka sambil berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

Gadis pertama berambut seperti bunga sakura berwarna merah muda dan bermata emerlad yang terlihat sedikit tomboy dan galak bernama Haruno Sakura.  
Gadis kedua berambut pirang panjang sepinggang dan memiliki warna mata seperti mata Hinata, berperawakan feminim dan lembut yaitu Hyuga Shion.

"Kamu sudah kembali Shion?"

Hyuga Shion merupakan sepupu dari Hyuga Hinata yang selama setahun menjalani pertukaran pelajar di Kiri High School atau yang biasa di sebut KHS.

"Sudah Naruto-kun."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Shion menyukai Naruto. Tapi setelah Shion tau bahwa Naruto berpacaran dengan sepupunya yaitu Hyuga Hinata, ahirnya Shion mengalah dan lebih memilih melupakan rasa cintanya itu terhadap Naruto.

"Kapan kamu pulang Shion nee-chan?"

Meskipun Shion dan Hinata bukan saudara kandung melainkan hanya saudara sepupu, tapi hubungan Shion dan Hinata sangat akrab bagaikan saudara kandung.

"Baru kemarin Hinata-chan."

Mereka berlima terus saja berjalan menuju ke lantai paling atas yang merupakan kumpulan ruangan untuk mereka yang sudah kelas XII.

"Ah dia siapa Naruto?"

Tanya Sakura pada Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pembicara'an mereka.

"Ah ma'af saya kurang sopan...perkenalkan nama saya Gaara, Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara yang merasa dirinyalah yang di tanya oleh gadis musim semi itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura dan Shion.

'Blush'

Shion merasakan mukanya memanas dan pipinya memerah sa'at melihat senyum lembut dari Gaara.

'Oh shit ada apa dengan ku'

"A-ano...ma-ma'af nama saya S-Shion...ya Shion, Hyuga Shion. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Sabaku-san"

Ucap Shion gugup memperkenalkan dirinya kepada gara dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah karena malu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tanda tanya bagi Naruto dan Sakura yang kurang peka, sedangkan Hinata menyadari kelakuan Shion.

'Shion nee-chan kamu menyukai Gaara?'

"Perkenalkan nama ku Sakura, Haruno Sakura... Salam kenal Sabaku-san."

Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya sembilan pulung derajat.

"Ah kalian tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Cukup panggil saja Gaara."

Ucap Gaara ramah pada Shion dan Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah baik Gaara-san."

Ucap Sakura kepada Gaara.

"Ba-baik Gaara..."

Ucap Shion dengan suara yang gugup, tapi belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, sudah terlebih dulu di potong oleh Gaara.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik."

Kata Gaara.

"-Kun."

Semua mata tertuju pada Shion yang bertingkah sangat aneh pagi ini. Terlebih lagi Shion menambahkan sufix 'Kun' di ahir nama Gaara.

"Ah sudah-sudah...Shion lebih baik kamu antarkan Gaara menemui kepala sekolah. Dia belum tau di manah tempatnya. Sedangkan aku Sakura dan Hinata-chan akan melihat pengumuman di mading untuk mengetahui di manah kelas kita nanti."

Setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto mereka berlima berpencar sesuai yang di rencanakan Naruto. Shion dan Gaara pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di lantai satu. Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata pergi melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas di mading sekolah.

Sa'at ini Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Shion, Shikamaru dan Hinata sedang berada di kelas .2.  
Ya setelah Naruto melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas di mading, ternyata kelas mereka yang baru untuk satu tahun kedepan berada di kelas .2. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain seperti Kiba, Choiji, Sai, Ino, Lee, Tenten dan Shino harus berada di kelas .3. Setelah dua tahun berturut-turut mereka semua satu kelas namun ahirnya kini mereka harus beda kelas juga.  
Tapi biarpun mereka harus beda kelas itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa pertemanan mereka yang sudah lama terjalin.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan panjang memang biasanya tidak ada pelajaran satupun, hanya ada sesi perkenalan antara murid satu kelas bersama sensei baru mereka, ya meskipun tidak bisa di sebut sensei baru juga tapi tetap saja ada beberapa murid pastinya yang belum mengenal sosok sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka selama satu tahun kedepan.  
Sosok sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelas bagi kelas .2 sendiri merupakam sosok sensei berbadan lebar memiliki jambang yang menyatu dengan janggutnya, sosok sensei yang sangat hoby meroko yaitu Sarutobi Asuma, anak dari kepala sekolah KSHS Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Di sebuah markas atau yang lebih tepat di sebut sebuah gua terlihat se'ekor Monster berbentuk seperti se'ekor Gajah sedang berlutut di hadapan pemimpinnya.

"Ada perlu apa Madara-sama memanggil hamba?"

Uchiha Madara, pemimpin dari semua monster yang mempunyai ambisi besar untuk menguasai semua galaxi, merupakan monster yang sangat kuat dan kejam. Segala cara di lakukan demi bisa tercapainya ambisi besarnya itu.

"Kau pergi dan hancurkan para Riders yang selalu menghalangi rencana Madara-sama."

Bukan sosok pemimpinnya yang menjawab pertanya'an sang Monster melainkan Obito yang menjawabnya.

Uchiha Obito merupakan pengawal sekaligus panglima perang yang sangat setia dan loyal kepada Madara. Untuk masalah kesetia'an dan loyalitasnya kepada Uchiha Madara tidak perlu di pertanykan lagi. Sosok panglima perang yang sangat kejam setiap menjalankan misinya ini sudah lama mengabdikan dirinya untuk Madara.

"Bawa beberapa anak buah mu untuk membantu mu mengalahkan para Riders pengganggu itu."

Sosok Uchiha Madara yang dari tadi hanya diam pun kini mulai membuka suaranya. Suara yang sangat berwibawa dan di segani oleh para pengikutnya.

"Dan ingat jangan sampai gagal atau kau yang akan ku habisi."

"Baik Madara-sama."

Sosok Monster yang tadi berlutut iti kini mulai pergi meninggalkan tuannya untuk melaksanakan perintah sang tuan yang di berikan kepadanya.

Cafe Akatsuki, cafe yang tidak jauh berada dari KSHS. Cafe yang di kelola oleh tiga sahabat yaitu Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan merupakan cafe tempat berkumpulnya para kaula muda yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau yang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya.  
Cafe yang sudah sangat terkenal seantero Konoha itu mengusung tema 'Friends or Couple' atau bisa di artikan teman atau kekasih. Ya memang kebanyakan anak muda yang berkunjung ke cafe itu merupakan kumpulan sahabat atau pasangan kekasih yang sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Di sinilah sa'at ini Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di luar cafe itu.  
Setelah pulang sekolah mereka semua berencana berkumpul untuk sekedar berbincang setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak pernah kumpul bareng lagi.

"Ah sudah lama kita tidak pernah kumpul seperti ini lagi."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di atur bergaya ponityle berucap kepada teman-temannya.

"Kita baru dua minggu tidak kumpul bareng, Ino pig."

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang juga sosok sahabat sekaligus rival dari Ino, yaitu Sakura mengomentari ucapan Ino barusan.

"Diam kau Jidat."

Selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak. Ya sudaj pasti debat saling mengejek antara dua sahabat 'Jidat dan Pig'. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa terlihat jika dua orang cewek yang suka bergosip itu bersatu. Saling ejek dan lainnya. Padahal sebenarnya mereka berdua itu sahabat yang sangat akrab, bisa di bilang sahabat baik yang saling menyayangi. Mungkin seperti itu lah cara mereka berdua menunjukan rasa saling menyayangi satu-sama lain.

"Sudah lah kalian...ini tuh hari pertama kita berkumpul lagi, masa kalian sudah debat saja."

Sebuah senyum yang terlihat sedikit 'palsu' terukir di bibir anak tunggal dari Shimura Danzo, yaitu Shimura sai sa'at mencoba melerai perdebatan antara Sakura dan Ino. Kontan saja membuat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan lembut di kepalanya dari Sakura dan Ino yang tambah kesal sa'at melihat senyum Sai yang terlihat 'palsu' itu.

"Itai...kenapa kalian memukul ku?"

"Itu karena senyum palsu mu itu Sai."

"Ck mendokusai."

Acara temu kangen itu berlangsung cukup seru. Canda tawa menghiasi meja cafe yang sa'at ini sedang mereka tempati, tentu saja mengundang berpasang-pasang mata dari pengunjung lain untuk melihat ke arah mereka.

'Akrab sekali mereka'

Mungkin itu lah yang para pengunjung lain fikirkan sa'at melihat keakraban para sahabat itu.

"Hinata-chan kamu sakit? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu diam saja."

Naruto merasa hawatir tentang keada'an kekasih yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Dia juga tau Hinata memang gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Hinata jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Meskipun Hinata pendiam dan pemalu tapi lain halnya jika sedang bersma para sahabatnya, dia pasti akan ikut berbincang meskipun itu hanya sesekali saja.

"Ah...bukan apa-apa ko Naruto-kun."

Meskipun sa'at ini Hinata bisa di katakan kurang baik tapi karena tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya yang terlalu over protektiv itu menjadi hawatir maka'nya Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berkata bahw dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Sungguh gadis yang mandiri.

Hinata memang ahir-ahir ini sering merasa feeling nya kurang baik. Entah perasa'an apa itu tapi yang jelas dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Meskipun sering kali Hinata mencoba menipis prasangka buruknya itu tapi tetap saja dia menjadi hawatir.

"Kamu yakin Hinata-chan? Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku, aku ini kekasihmu Hinata...jangan pernah kamu berfikir dengan kamu cerita tentang apa yang kamu rasakan lantas kamu akan merepotkan ku."

Naruto tidak langsung percaya begitu saja. Dia kenal betul kekasihnya yang satu ini. Sifatnya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain itu seringkali membuatnya harus memendam masalahnya sendiri.  
Padahal Naruto berharap apa pun yang terjadi dia akan selalu ada untuk Hinatanya itu, minimal mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan sedikit meringankan beban Hinata. Namun apa daya, Hinata terlalu keras kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas akan sifat keras kepala Hinata.

"Ya sudah...tapi kalau ada apa-apa segera cerita padaku."

"Baik Naruto-kun."

Sa'at dan Naruto kembali asik tenggelam dalam momen canda tawa mereka, tiba-tiba saja 'Belt' Naruto yang ada di dalam tasnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada Monster yang menyerang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Teman-teman aku permisi ke toilet dulu."

Naruto segera berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya dudu. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto.  
Tidak berselang lama Gaara juga berdiri hendak pergi mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu. Tapi sayang sebelum dia benar-benar pergi Shion menghentikan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun kamu mau kemanah?"

Teman-teman yang lain hanya memandang heran ke arah Shion yang menambahkan sufix 'kun' di nama Gaara. Tentunya minus Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku hanya mau melihat-lihat sekitar sebentar."

Ucap Gaara yang tentu saja bohong dan kemudian dia pergi menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke. 

TBC (TO BEE CONTINUED) 

Yosh itu dia chapter 17...  
Gimanah readers puaskah dengan chapter kali ini?

Kalo riders kurang puas mohon ma'af karena saya masih baru belajar bikin fict.

Yosh setelah baca mohon masukannya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi . 

Ahir kata...SEE YOU NEXT LATTER.


End file.
